Unspoken Memories
by Flaming-Dragon-of-the-Moon
Summary: To be forgotten by your loved ones is painful. Sometimes it's even unbearable to have them pass you in the streets and not say anything, but Usagi will do anything to keep her friends out of danger. Even if it means erasing their memories.
1. Chapter 1

_MoonDragon: (sighs) Kk, I'm in another bet with the same friend, heh heh. I lost the other one (any of you laugh, then you're heartless!) and I'm absolutely going to win this! I have to make this story over 30,000 words and it has to be COMPLETE which might actually be my downfall, heh heh. I seem to have a habit of not finishing them. I'll give this a shot though, so support me everyone._

_Oh, and if you see any mistakes, don't think I'll bite your head off if you point them out to me. _

_This will be my only disclaimer. I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON. If I did then this story would be a million times better. _

**Unspoken Memories**

**Chapter 1**

A strawberry swirl ice-cream cone was placed in her hands as Minako cheerfully licked the melting droplets from the treat. Currently she was walking through the park wasting time until her friends arrived. School had just let out a short while ago and they all agreed to go see the movies. At the moment Ami was staying after school to complete some extra credit assignment and Makoto was going over to the private high school Rei attended to tell her their plans. Rei's cell phone's battery must be out of juice because they couldn't get a hold of her.

Her plain white cat, Artemis, was striding along side her as she made her way to their meeting place; a lone bench just in front of the lake running through the park. Minako had found Artemis seated by the school gates awaiting her arrival. Sometimes Minako could swear that her cat was smarter than the average pet. Not only did he know directions around where they lived and where everything was placed but when she told him about her day it seemed like he really listened and understood. Of course, Minako figured that every person thought that about their animals and then considered him normal.

The only thing abnormal about Artemis was a golden patch placed neatly over his forehead. Minako found it odd that no matter what she did the patch couldn't be removed. From using soap and water to trying to manually remove the object it stayed in its place. The blond found it strange seeing as she only noticed it two years ago. One day the patch just appeared from who know where. After Artemis had nearly clawed her arm off for trying to yank it off Minako gave up trying to remove it.

Ami's cat had the same golden seal on her forehead. As a coincidence, Minako's friend had found Luna as a stray on her doorstep two years ago coming with the patch already stuck. Artemis's owner usually joked saying that it was their wedding rings and their symbol of love. From day one the idea of cat marriage entered her mind and she was always saying how they were soul mates. Of course, being a fellow follower of cupid it was her job to hook anyone up; even if they're cats.

Halfway done with her strawberry treat the bench that she and her friends were supposed to meet at came into view. Crunching into the cone Minako noticed a golden flash coming from their meeting place. Taking another few steps closer she discovered it was hair belonging to someone seated on the bench. Minako took a moment to gaze at how long it was in amazement. It had been rolled up on top into two symmetrical buns with pigtails coming down. Even tied up like that her tresses still managed to reach the grass lightly falling upon it. Minako wondered why it seemed so familiar but brushed it off thinking she must've seen it in a teen magazine. Shrugging her shoulders to herself she supposed they would have to share the bench. After all, it was Minako and her friends meeting place. She guessed the blond wouldn't care too much if she had some company.

Getting closer to her destination Minako could hear soft whimpers and hiccups occasionally. Now in a closer view she could she that the stranger's shoulders were slightly shaking and it didn't take a genius to discover that the girl was crying. Concerned, Minako rushed to the front of the bench wondering why she was so sad. The ice-cream nearly fell from her hands, but she managed to keep it in its place. Artemis ran along side me as if he knew something was wrong too.

From the front Minako could see more clearly the girl's outfit. It was the same one she had on which obviously meant that this person must attend her high school. Currently she was crying attempting to keep silent but failing just a bit. Her face was buried into her hands as if trying to shut herself off form the rest of the world. Tears slipped through the openings her fingers created not doing much to conceal her mood. Clearly the girl hadn't noticed Minako in front of her until she spoke getting a jump out of the sorrowful girl.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" Minako inquired placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Not even bother to wipe away the evidence of her tears she looked up at Minako with red, puffy eyes. Now with a clear image of her face Minako pondered quizzically to herself. Something about this person felt so familiar… she couldn't place her finger on it. In the corner of her mind a strange feeling resurfaced but Minako was too focused on concern for this girl to pay it much attention.

The golden haired teen said nothing, only looked up at Minako in bewilderment. It was as if she thought she was a phantom that came to place a curse on her. For a moment Minako wondered whether she was see-through since the teenager continued to stare without muttering a word.

Feeling awkward, she restated her question. When Minako asked again it made an unintentional wave of fresh tears stream down her face and the blond wondered if she said something wrong to offend the crying girl. She was about to ask something again but the mystery person spoke first.

"Mina… ko-chan…?" she hiccupped crying even harder finding out who it was. A light inside Minako turned on as she realized she must really know this stranger. Otherwise there was no way she would know her name. Trying desperately trying to recall this teen's name she found she couldn't. Some part of her mind was blocked off preventing the name to be discovered.

Suddenly Minako felt the golden haired girl freeze under her touch. Quickly she jerked up from the bench leaping away from her hand as if it were scalding her skin. Startled by her random behavior Minako made a move to step closer and ask what was wrong once again. Just like the previous attempts the teen said nothing and this time shied away backing up. Her crystal blue eyes which used to cascade tears now widened in fright. She began to mumble her words like she was unsure of what exactly to say.

"Oh… um… you shouldn't… shouldn't have been here… I thought I was just seeing things! Um … you… ah!" The last part came out quick and rushed unlike how she started off; slow and unsure. Minako's curiosity ignited pondering over just what exactly that was supposed to mean. A second after the words left her lips the teen darted away making Minako gasp. Determinedly, she wanted to quench her curiosity and took off after her. Leaping from her position she accidentally dropped her ice-cream cone letting it fall into the ground in a melted heap. Even Artemis seemed concerned as he didn't even lap up the remains of the treat following the two teenage girls.

The mystery girl ran into the forest trying to lose track of Minako through the bushes and trees. Unfortunately for her the blond wasn't losing track and followed her without fail, although she was slowed down by the terrain. Minako wondered how this person could be so nimble dodging trees and branches like she did it for a living. Each second that passed by she was losing more and more sight of the escapee. Thinking about where they were Minako grinned triumphantly as she knew there was a patch up ahead that would prevent her from getting any further. The trees and bushes would soon be so packed together that only Artemis would be able to get pass them. She had her caught. For a whole minute the teen was out of sight but Minako was able to hear where she was going by the footsteps crunching the leaves.

Up ahead no more sounds were made and she was positive she had reached the end of the line. Pushing pass branches and running through bushes Minako and Artemis stared in wonderment at what was in front of them.

The gold haired teen was facing them but she was rapidly disappearing. Silver light encased her and her form began to get lighter and lighter until it almost disappeared. It was as if she was teleporting away. Minako gasped not believing what was happening before her eyes. She had to rub her light blue orbs to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Now the girl was barely visible almost as if she were a ghost. Then something else happened that she didn't expect.

The teen with long hair smiled through her tears which had started falling again. Sadly she looked at Minako and Artemis with a fond look shaking her head. She mouthed the words '_don't get involved with me,'_ and finally disappeared. Minako ran up to the fading light trying to grasp hold of it but it too dispersed along with the stranger. The blond and the cat were left alone in the woodland area gasping at what just transpired.

'_WHAT was THAT?!'_ Minako basically screamed inside her mind trying to regain her composure. _'Did she just disappear?! No way… I must be on a sugar-high form that ice-cream… yeah, that must be it.'_ Another wave of nostalgia struck her and she began to wonder if this day could get any weirder. _'It's almost like I've seen this happen before,'_ she thought trying to remember just where it was she witnessed it. She looked down towards Artemis to see his take on this.

His eyes were wider than hers if that was possible. He seemed to be having difficulty breathing as he just stared at the place where the stranger had previously been standing at. Underneath all of Artemis's shock Minako swore she saw him smile. That was impossible too though. She figured today must be one of those weirdo strange days where nothing seemed to make sense.

Now gazing at her wristwatch she gasped noticing the time. By the time she had run into the woodland area and spent time pondering ten minutes had passed. Seeing as there was nothing else she could do to could quench her curiosity she retraced her footsteps making it to the bench where three other girls now occupied. One of them included an angry black haired girl tapping her foot impatiently.

"Minako! We've been here for 15 minutes! Where were you? You should've been here first!" she scolded and the blond rolled her eyes. Rei was always on someone's case when they were late.

"Something weird just happened," Minako started off diving into a story. "There was this girl sitting on the bench and she was crying. So I tried to ask her what was wrong but she ran away." As she explained she noticed that Artemis had disappeared. He sometimes did that and she was positive he would be home when she got back.

"And?" Rei asked not realizing the point of the story. Ami and Makoto were seated on the bench. Ami listened patiently and Makoto seemed halfway in-between both of their listening eagerness.

"Well, she said my name and then just ran away! You expect me to not be curious?! I went after her but I… lost track of her…" she explained leaving out the disappearing bit. Minako didn't need them thinking she was crazy. If someone told her that something like this happened to them, Minako would suspect they'd been stranded in the desert hallucinating from lack of hydration.

"That's very strange," Ami analyzed. "She said your name, did you know her?"

"I think I do. I'm not sure, I don't know." Makoto stood up stretching her arms.

"Well, she must've just not wanted anyone to know she was crying and left. Anyways! Lets all get to the movie theater. They're going to start the movie soon!" Makoto announced. They all agreed and started going off to the park entrance. Minako was still curious even though the subject had been dropped. That girl had called her by name and there wasn't a doubt in her mind that they knew each other somehow. It was as if a string of fate had just been tightened and she was determined to find out who that golden haired girl was.

ooOoo

Minako flipped through a teen magazine during study hall the next day. Idly she gazed at the latest models and singers and sighed dreamily lost in a fantasy. As soon as she got out of high school she was positive she would someday be a pop idol or a famous singer. She couldn't wait until her image was plastered on every magazine and billboard in Japan and smiled widely at the thought.

Internally she knew she should be studying but she brushed off her school books anyways. This was much more interesting than an old, dirty textbook by a long shot. Plus, when she was looking through these types of things unfocused she always managed to pick up some good gossip. Sometimes their gossiping was useless and full of high-pitched giggles, but nevertheless it was always interesting. Following their laughter was a teacher screaming at them to quiet down. Today seemed to be special since the girls behind her were talking just loud enough for Minako to hear yet soft enough to not be caught by the teacher.

"Did you hear that there was another attack by a monster thingy last night?" the first girl asked excitedly twisting her fingers in a strand of her hair twirling it. Minako frowned slightly; those things were dangerous and you shouldn't talk about them happily. Not when they tried to kill people nearly everyday. Not when it was her and her dearest friends who had to deal with them!

Minako's back soon turned erect wondering where that thought came from. She fought them? No, that wasn't right, she had never even seen one in person, let alone faced one off in battle. It must've been a stray, silly thought. Maybe Minako had a dream about killing them and that was how she came up with the idea. Now she started to get drawn into their conversation eavesdropping more intently.

"Yeah, it was on the news this morning. Right before anyone got hurt Sailor Moon showed up and killed it!" the other shrieked just as excited covering her mouth at the loudness of it. The study hall teacher gave her a stern look and she bowed in her seat slightly for the outburst in apology. When he stopped looking and went back to reading his paper they continued their conversation. The first girl sighed happily.

"I just love Sailor Moon's outfit. It's so cute! It's much better than her first one. Silver and gold are totally the perfect colors for her. They, like, match her hair and complexion! It's so majestic and noble." They giggled softly trying not to get in trouble again, and then went into a conversation about her outfit's style and accessories.

"I wonder what happened to the other senshi. Sailor Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter…" the other wondered aloud in thought clicking her tongue, catching Minako's interest. For some reason the image of Sailor Moon never stuck in her mind. Like every time she saw a picture of the heroine it just instantly left her. As for the other senshi, nothing could be recalled about them. Not even the color of their uniforms or the color of their hair. She was always at a blank when it came to the subject of them

"Yeah, they just disappeared two years ago for no reason! What's up with that?! The press has been hammering Sailor Moon about that whenever they can when they actually manage to get a word in after a battle. She never answers any questions and is too quick after the monsters are gone to be asked any. Ah, I want to know what happened!!"

"If I hear another word from you two you'll be out of this room faster then you can imagine!" the teacher bellowed shutting up the girls for good this time. Minako pondered over what that girl had said. Really, where had those senshi gone to?

For a moment Minako was filled with a void of loneliness and empathy. She stepped into Sailor Moon's boots and wondered what it must be like. Did the senshi abandon her leaving the heroine to fight by herself? No, she didn't think they would do that. Something else must've happened.

Her eyes misted over and she found herself fighting off tears. How hard must it be to fight alone? With no comrades or anyone to talk to... it must be more painful beyond words to describe it. Just being by yourself everyday unable to turn around and have someone standing beside you… Her hands started to tremble and she held them in her grip trying to stop. No matter what, without a doubt, Minako was sure Sailor Moon was lonely. And that thought pierced her heart like a swift arrow. The person next to her gave a strange look but said nothing and went back to working on a math problem.

Minako looked backwards afraid to look down in case the tears slipped through. She gazed upward to the increasing slope that elevated the back of the room trying to keep her emotions under control. When she was finally able to compose herself Minako was about to turn around but stopped as a bright flash of golden hair caught her attention.

That crying girl was in her class and was currently sleeping in the back row. Minako smiled knowing she finally had her this time. She was going to get her answers.


	2. Chapter 2

_MoonDragon: Actually, I wasn't going to upload this story until it was completely finished, but I have a reason. My computer sucks. I'm not kidding, I've had it since Elementary School and I'm in High School now so yeah, it's old. The good news is that my parents are talking about giving me a new one for my birthday!! (February 26, I'll be 15.) I'm worried my computer will shut down and delete all my stories, so I'm just uploading them here so in case that happens, I can just copy and save the words from the internet!_

**Unspoken Memories **

**Chapter 2**

Minako waited impatiently tapping her foot. After waiting for a half hour at her seat staring at the clock it was only five minutes until lunch. Occasionally she snuck back-glances at the golden haired girl who was still snoozing. Minako figured she must really be grateful for that back row seating arrangement; the teacher never said a word to her. Now she would get some answers as to why she seemed so familiar and why she had been crying the day before.

Thinking back to the day before when the girl was crying Minako realized something. It wasn't just Sailor Moon who must be lonely. She was sure that the mystery girl must be too. Some vague feeling inside just told her it must be true. When Minako was living in London a few years ago she felt the same way. Something about the blond separated her from her peers, but she couldn't remember what that something was. Whatever the cause of that might be, she knew full well that loneliness was one of the worst feelings someone could have.

Silently Minako mouthed the word 'yes' as the bell rang and teens all across the room dashed out the door. Most of them were buying their lunch and didn't want to have to wait in the lines forever. Luckily the noise from people chattering and the semi-loud bell didn't appear to wake her target as she was still silently snoozing.

Before the blond went over to interrogate the sleeping girl she went to the front of the room to ask the teacher her name. He groaned muttering something about wanting to get his food and away from troublesome teenagers. Shoving the seating chart in her hands he didn't say a word and left the door to the teachers lounge with the newspaper tucked under his arm. Trying to overlook his rudeness she scanned the chart spotting the name under the seat the girl occupying.

Tsukino Usagi. Minako pondered over the name to herself. _'Usagi-chan? Wow, even the name seems familiar.' _

Silently making her way to the back of the room she placed her hand on the teen's shoulder again just like she had previously done the day before. Minako's eyes glazed over as images flashed before her mind. An orange, blue, and white sailor outfit appeared and it brought back so much nostalgia that she couldn't put together a coherent thought. Other smaller things flashed by as well as a strange image. It was her, Usagi, Rei, Makoto, and Ami at Rei's temple just hanging around together. It seemed so real like a memory, but Minako couldn't remember such a thing. She didn't even recognize Usagi before the park incident.

Quickly removing her grip and holding her hand to her chest she stared at Usagi. What had just happened?

As she gazed she noticed how peaceful the stranger looked. Her arms were crossed on the desk forming a makeshift pillow for her head to rest in. Her head tilted to the side Usagi tried to burrow further in her own embrace trying to get more comfortable. A content and peaceful smile laced her features and Minako grinned unconsciously.

Something else caught her light blue eyes and she looked on in amazement. Now that she was closer she could tell that her hair wasn't completely golden. No, it also had brief hints of silver in it. It blended in with her locks making a whole new majestic color Minako had never witnessed before. From far away gold was the dominant showing color, but up close the silver shone through giving it a glow. Using her fingers she ran her digits through her tresses lightly enough not to wake her up. Soft as silk with no damage whatsoever done to it. Minako pouted wishing she had hair like that.

"Usagi-chan?" she questioned this time not trying to wake her by shaking her shoulder. That little episode with the flashes behind her eyes still startled her and she didn't want it to happen again. "Usagi-chan? It's lunch time, you should wake up." That was all it took to get her sitting up straight with just a bit of drool on her lips. She smiled excitedly and Minako heard her stomach growl.

"YES!! Too bad I ate my lunch during class…" she announced as an afterthought to herself messily throwing her things in her school bag about to depart from the room. Talking to herself she said, "I guess I could get a snack in the lines." She giggled at the thought of the treat to come licking her lips.

'_Is this really the girl who was crying the other day? She's so cheerful and bubbly. Maybe they just look really similar…,' _she wondered as Usagi started to hum a soft song to herself still completely unaware of Minako's presence. _'I'm positive this is her! It has to be!' _

Ceasing her actions she looked up at Minako finding out she wasn't alone and flashed a bright smile. Minako saw her eyes stare straight into her for the first time and marveled at them. It wasn't just her hair that was touched by silver, her navy blue eyes were also outlined with it. A mixture of dark blue and silver. It seemed so natural it seemed strange but beautiful at the same time.

"Thanks for waking me up… oh…" she mumbled at the end realizing who it was. Refusing for this to be a reply of yesterday Minako grabbed hold of her hand as she was about to walk away trying to ignore those images that kept coming to her.

"Wait, do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends? I'm sure we'd all get along great!" Minako rushed out quickly making her words almost blend into one mega-word. She was positive that they could all be friends; the picture that she saw with all of them together only strengthened her conclusion. Usagi had a sorrowful look overcastted on her before she shortly shook her head. Putting on what seemed like a fake smile she made an excuse.

"Sorry, but I've… um… got lunch detention! Yeah, late to class like usual," she said trying to pull off something that was obviously a lie. Her tongue slipped through her small smile and she shrugged looking nonchalant. Minako wasn't taking that as an answer but let go giving Usagi a chance to escape. As she reached the door archway Minako spoke out.

"Hold on! Could you just tell me if we ever knew each other?!" she half-shouted wanting to be sure the gold-silver haired girl heard her. When Usagi's head turned back Minako realized how awkward and random the question was. Not to mention loud. Her cheeks flamed up in embarrassment. Rubbing the back of her neck in a nervous habit she laughed. "I mean, you just look so familiar, it seems strange that we don't know each other."

Usagi stopped speed walking and drooped her head. Her bangs covered her crystal blue orbs as her back faced Minako. Her hand came up to hold one side of the doorframe and Minako swore she saw her shoulders shake. Hearing a deep breath being taken Usagi stood erect trying to look confident of her next choice words.

"No. there was never a time when we knew each other. I don't even know your name. Please excuse me." Her words were clear and strong with a hint of authority as she took that time to leave the room. It was a complete contrast to her earlier attitude. Minako wondered what her real everyday personality could be. So far she knew the girl could be depressed, bubbly, and act with authority.

She threw her hands up in the air in exasperation realizing she didn't get any answers at all. Just more questions. She stopped and blinked thinking back to Usagi's last words to her.

'_That's such a lie! She called me by name yesterday at the park!' _she mentally screamed getting more interested now more than ever.

ooOoo

"That sounds very strange," Ami analyzed as they all, except Rei, sat under a large tree eating their bento. "She said she doesn't know your name but yesterday she called you Minako?" The blond nodded. At the beginning of lunch she had finally told them about her mysterious disappearance. They all looked at her strangely as if they thought she was hallucinating but Minako got them into at least pretending that it might've happened. "And when you touched her shoulder you had images of us and her together?"

"Are you sure this isn't just some freaky dream you had last night, Minako-chan?" Makoto questioned taking a bite from her homemade sandwich. "Maybe you ate some bad food before falling asleep." Minako shook her head hastily.

"It really happened! I'm telling you, there's something so familiar about her but I just can't remember…"

"I'm starting to get interested in her too. What did you say her name was? Tsukino Usagi-san?" Minako nodded knowing she had gotten Ami wanting to know more about her as well. Makoto still seemed in thought not really believing. "I seem to recall her in the halls form your description. She's the only one with that kind of hairstyle. I didn't want to say anything because it might sound strange, but I felt I knew her from somewhere too." The blond smiled not feeling as crazy.

Makoto looked around trying to see if Usagi was anywhere to be found. She didn't recall ever seeing her but from their description it sounded like she would be easy to find. Using her hand as a shade to her eyes from the sun she squinted across the area. She pointed to a girl sitting by herself.

"Is that her? The one with two buns on her head?" she questioned and Minako nodded as well as Ami. "She sure does stand out, in a good way though." Makoto stood up, brushed her school uniform of any dirt that might've been picked up from the ground, and walked over to her. Ami sighed saying something about her being too impulsive and that she might startle Usagi. Minako observed what would happen as she and Ami started to pay close attention.

ooOoo

Makoto had gotten behind Usagi undetected so far. She seemed to be lost in a daydream and halfway asleep. Her head bobbed a bit as she fought to stay awake rubbing her eyes. Clearly the girl didn't get much sleep last night. That made it only so much easier to sneak up on her. Makoto took a seat near her and Usagi jumped at the new visitor.

"Hi, I'm Minako-chan's friend, Makoto," she introduced. Usagi seemed unsure if she should talk back or not seemingly debating something in her mind. Finally she smiled a bit, scooting away, and began to talk back.

"Hello." She didn't offer a name of a handshake and went back to eating as if trying to tell her to go away. Makoto didn't take the hint and was somewhat angered she was trying to brush her off.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat with us? You look kind of lonely here by yourself." Usagi shook her head in refusal making the brunette struggle to keep from frowning. The golden haired girl laughed saying she had something to do urgently soon. She stood up trying to get away from Makoto but she was halted by a hand holding her wrist keeping her in place.

Almost instantly she retracted her grip letting Usagi escape away like she had with Minako. Instead this time no one chased her or called out. She grinned almost nervously shuffling her feet before darting off. "Sorry, got to go!" Her comment wasn't heard by the brunette. Makoto's eyes hooded as a strong image planted itself in her mind.

She recalled a time probably a few years ago including Usagi. They were in middle school, which was obvious due to their uniforms. Makoto still sported her brown uniform since she was the new transfer student from a different school. The brunette was eating lunch by herself and could recall someone with gold hair coming up form behind her introducing herself with a smile. They talked all lunch hour and then the image faded leaving Makoto back into reality watching Usagi disappear as she turned a corner heading back into the building. She stared in amazement internally knowing it was Usagi in the memory that just came to her.

Walking back to her friends Makoto sat down stumped. When she said nothing Minako questioned her on what happened eagerly waiting for her answer.

"I swear on my life that I know her!" she spilled and Minako knew by now it wasn't just a coincidence that they all had some kind of feeling towards her. "She just brushed me off as soon as I sat down though, not at all like the Usagi from back then." With Minako's and Ami's weird looks she explained the same thing happened to her when she came into contact with Usagi just like what happened with Minako. "It makes me so mad I just want to beat someone up!" she announced planting a fist in her palm. Ami and Minako laughed nervously at her temper. "I think she knows us too, and that's what's ticking me off the most! She's pretending not to feel anything!"

"Something strange is happening," Ami scrutinized to herself biting the tip of her thumb like she usually did when she was stumped at what was going on. Minako and Makoto nodded trying to figure out what was happening too.

ooOoo

Inside school Usagi looked out at them through the window with a look of regret on her face. She smiled shaking her head sadly turning away walking through the silent, deserted halls.

ooOoo

Minako, Makoto, and Ami were waiting at the steps of Rei's shrine. The priestess should be arriving at any second to come home after long hours at school. Ami was contently reading a book as Minako and Makoto argued, ridiculously, about what Usagi might be trying to hiding.

"Maybe she murdered someone and we saw. Now she's trying to keep away so we don't tell on her!" Makoto offered. The blond rolled her eyes. Trust the brunette to go straight to the violent answer.

"Even if she did, which I'm sure she didn't, that wouldn't explain how we don't know anything about her." Ami had gotten a good word in as she paused in her book joining the investigation. Placing a marker neatly in the pages she closed the novel facing them.

"We could've been in so much shock that the memories were blocked in our minds."

"She didn't murder anyone," Minako said jumping in. "I don't think Usagi-chan has the heart to do that. Maybe she broke up with her boyfriend and is so depressed that she doesn't want to be near anyone." Leave it to the blond to think of the romantic answer. Ami shook her head sighing.

"That still doesn't explain how we forgot about her." The two girls grumbled as their ideas were shot down.

"I bet she's trying to study real hard and doesn't want to be interrupted by anyone. That way she'll be able to focus on her grades." Of course the aqua haired girl would reply with that kind of statement. Minako and Makoto stared at Ami before laughing at the idea.

The blond just thought it was hysterical. Usagi, studying? Those two words should never be in the same sentence unless separated by the words 'would never'. She'd rather take a nap and daydream about cute boys. Her laughter died down and Minako wondered where that thought had come from before having a gentle smile overtake her features. Somehow it wouldn't surprise her is Usagi turned out to be that kind of girl. It seemed unthinkable for her to operate any other way.

Soon footsteps were heard from high-heeled shoes and they all knew Rei had finally arrived. Each of the girls on the steps were now frowning thinking hard on what it might be that was so weird about Usagi.

"If you look like that people aren't going to come to the temple. They'll think this is a gloomy place; it's bad for business," she said stopping in front of them flinging the backpack off her shoulder onto the ground. She rolled her shoulders and stretched and took a seat next to Makoto. She asked what it was they were talking about to make them look that way.

"Hey, you know that girl I saw yesterday? I finally got her name! Does Tsukino Usagi ring a bell?" Rei froze at the words looking skeptical.

"I've never heard it before, but—"

"It sounds familiar, right?" Minako interrupted getting a glare from Rei as her words were cut off. She nodded anyways with furrowed eyebrows trying to remember why it brought a nostalgic feeling in her.

Out of the blue, Minako suddenly remembered what those two girls were talking about in class; about how the sailor senshi disappeared two years ago. Since they were on the topic of strange things she decided to ask about it too.

"I know this is really random, but does anyone remember anything about the sailor senshi?" Ami was the first to answer.

"You mean Sailor Moon? Of course, everyone knows about her."

"What about the others… what were their names…?" Minako paused in thought. Biting her bottom lip she frowned. This was what she meant by how she forgot everything about the warriors. She knew the girls had said their names in study hall but already she forgot. It was like something was keeping her from remembering. Everyone else seemed just as stumped as she was.

Their conversation was interrupted by two cats rushing up to them. Both had the same identical golden patch covering their foreheads. It didn't take a genius to know it was Artemis and Luna. The black cat ran up to Ami and the white one ran up to Minako desperately tugging on their long sleeves with their teeth.

Ami was about to grab hold of Luna before the two darted away just as soon as they came. Strange. The pets waited a few yards ahead obviously wanting the girls to follow their movement. The blond and aqua haired girl looked at each other before nodding chasing after them. Makoto and Rei followed after them confused as to what was happening.


	3. Chapter 3

_MoonDragon: I realized I didn't put the date to when this has to be done. By March 7th, so I have 30 days to get 30,000 words done and get this story completed. Of course, there's no need to worry, this story will be done by then because I'm amazing. (Yes, I love to gloat.)_

**Unspoken Memories**

**Chapter 3**

Huffing and panting the girls chased after the felines in an attempt to quench their curiosity. Dodging by-passers on the streets and nearly tripping over themselves they kept Luna and Artemis in sight. Rei was glad she was in shape or this might be troublesome. She also thanked God that she wasn't wearing high-heeled shoes and was still sporting her tennis shoes. That would've made this a painful experience.

Whatever was up with those two bundles of fur was beyond her. Then again, Minako's and Ami's cats were always strange in one way or another. Although, if they were just dragging them to some fish market they wanted to enter and ravage the shelves there was going to be heck to pay. It was undignified enough as it was to be chasing animals down the streets with everyone staring at you. If it wasn't for a completely, mind-blowing, and important reason Rei was fixing a few ideas for the felines that weren't pleasant.

Luna and Artemis led Rei, Minako, Ami, and Makoto to the park and inwards to the heart of it. There weren't too many people occupying it today. Recently a new ice-cream stand opened up drawing everyone's attention there. Actually, they were planning on going there later today, but were sidetracked from hunting the cats down. It seemed like they'd have to put off their sugary, sweet destination for awhile.

They all traveled deeper into the park near the lake which was nearly deserted. From the distance Rei could tell someone was sitting there while another began to walk up to the stranger. She wasn't used to seeing others in that spot, it had always been their place to meet up at since no one was ever there. Of course, it was common sense to suspect others might use it sometimes. She had just never seen someone else occupy it.

The felines ceased running and ducked into some bushes which Rei raised an eyebrow to. That was strange, but at least they halted letting the girls catch their breaths. She had to stifle a laugh at how random the disappearance was. They were several yards away from the bench and now she could see what these two people looked like. One had midnight black hair and the other had golden locks and was currently unaware of the man behind her. She seemed transfixed by the lake staring out into it as far as she could tell.

"Usagi…?" she whispered to herself unsure it that was who it was. The raven haired priestess had no idea how she knew it was her, but some inner feeling told her it must be. To say it unsettled her was an understatement. Then there was the overwhelming impulse to run up to her and call her 'Odango Atama' and start an insult-fight. Her two little buns looked just like dumplings making her grin. Soon hearing Minako talking confirmed her identity.

"Hey, that's her! Usagi-chan-" She made a move to run up to her but Rei held her back. Coving her mouth with one hand and using the inside of her elbow she gripped her throat from behind and dragged her into the bushes where Luna and Artemis disappeared into. Ami and Makoto followed her lead and dived in as well. Minako thrashed about from the sudden abduction and Rei didn't release her hold until she quieted down. Then, looking miffed, she turned around and asked what that was all about.

"Oh, of course it wouldn't scare her to just run up and shout in her face," Rei sarcastically remarked rolling her eyes.

"You told us last time you approached her she got past you, so this time we've got to think smarter," Ami said ducking down so her head wouldn't show from the top of the bushes. Listening to that comment Rei pieced together that it was indeed the girl Minako talked about before the movies who ran off. Using her hands she separated the leaves so she could see through the plant.

Rei wondered how they got to chasing cats to basically stalking Usagi. If anything they should be stalking some hot guy like the one who was behind the golden haired girl not moving or saying anything. It seemed strange, like he didn't want to be seen by her, but he was certainly eyeing her. He placed one foot forward, and then retreated to his original standing point. He looked like he wanted to talk to her so desperately, but something was holding him back. Some unseen force field kept him at bay.

The priestess took a glance at Luna and Artemis, the cause of their current position, and wondered if this was the reason they dragged them all the way to the park. Was it really to see Usagi? That just seemed too unbelievable, but there was no other reason she could think of. They both had their heads popped through the bush so they could see making it impossible to see their faces.

They were so interested in what was happening in front of them their tails were swaying back and forth. Luna and Artemis's heads came out of the bush and they gave each other a look. The white cat nodded his head in Usagi's direction and the black one almost seemed to smile widely. Rei blinked shaking her head looking away from the sight. Cats can't smile. She was more intelligent than that to think that they could.

By now they were all looking at the Usagi and the man not saying anything, too scared to utter a sound in case the two might hear them. Leaves could be heard being rearranged to give them more eyesight. Makoto let out a low whistle careful not to make it too noisy.

"Wow, he is so gorgeous. The back of his head looks just like my ex-boyfriend's," she sighed dreamily. Rei scoffed rolling her eyes.

"You think everyone looks like him," she replied jokingly. Makoto 'huffed' and chose to not banter with her.

"Oh, I knew it must be a problem related to love! That must be her boyfriend!" the blond whispered in a rush referring to the conversation at the temple. "Be quiet, everyone! He's approaching her!" Minako exclaimed waving her hands in excitement. Rei couldn't figure out why, but she guessed they were all excited to know or hear something about Usagi. They all hushed up and began peaking through the leaves and strained their ears to hear what they were talking about.

ooOoo

Chiba Mamoru stood behind the golden and silver haired girl before him not moving a muscle. He knew what would happen if she knew his presence was there. She would ignore him like usual and dart off somewhere too quick to be caught. The few times that he did capture her by the arm or shoulder she always managed to escape. More specifically, the trick she had to doing it was wailing loudly, in an undignified manner for someone of her age, in public making the masses think he was harassing her, thereby ganging up on him letting his little rabbit flee.

Although he would never admit it aloud, he loved it when he got tricked by the teen. She would always give this satisfied smirk at her accomplishment and it only fueled his fire to capture her. Then again, it also had the opposite effect which frustrated him to no end. Usagi absolutely refused to talk to him more than necessary. Whenever they ran into each other in the arcade or in the streets, which was surprisingly often, she made sure to leave as quick as possible.

He often found himself wondering why he became so interested in the high school student. He was in his third year of collage and she was just a sophomore. They had a four year age difference. He should be focusing on someone closer to his own age. Mamoru was considered one of the most desirable guys in Japan who was hounded by fan girls by the hour. There was no limit to the beauties and women who might go as far as to kidnap him to spend some time with the man. He could have any girl he wanted. So why should he bother with a girl who clearly had no interest in him?

Mamoru tried to tell himself countless times that he didn't like her. He smiled at how big of a lie that was; of course he did. It was impossible not to. When he wasn't around she was so bright and bubbly it reminded him of an innocent child. Her navy blue eyes shone so brightly it never failed to get him to actually smile which he didn't find himself doing too often. Just seeing her made his day better. Being incredibly striking and captivating was a nice bonus too.

He had stumbled across Usagi six months ago after spending a year and a half in America studying medicine. She had been rocketing down the street complaining aloud on how she was late to school. Again, apparently, by the way she shouted. He had been too busy reading while walking not watching where he was going. She smashed into him so hard he thought the world had tilted, but in reality he was just crashing towards the ground. The girl had tumbled atop of him because of her momentum and she didn't move trying to understand what happened. Cleary she didn't even see him.

He had closed his eyes in pain from slamming into the concrete and his arms came up to hold the woman to him so she wouldn't get hurt as well. He was glad she was feather-light or he'd be a lot sorer. Opening his eyes he stared at her. Her hands were fisted separating their chests tucked under her chin. Her liquid orbs were hidden beneath her lids so she couldn't tell he was staring.

His grip tightened even though there was no need to hold on anymore. He couldn't control himself. She had felt so warm and inviting he wanted the feeling to stay with him. Unconsciously he sniffed in her shampoo relishing in the sweet scent and caught himself moments later. He must seem like such a pervert at the moment. When she finally opened her eyes he gasped at the color. The most amazing blue-silver eyes he had ever seen. A wave of nostalgia washed over him. He was sure he'd seen them before. She seemed just as captivated as he was and they continued to stare at one another before she was finally pulled back into reality.

She struggled against him and he let go. He didn't want her to think he was planning to kidnap her or some other nonsense like that. That seemed to always be the first conclusion girls came to. Unwillingly he released his grip and they got to their feet. Mamoru, noticing her bag on the ground, picked it up, along with his book, and handed it to her like a gentleman. She stared wide-eyed and he hoped it was because she liked him, because he certainly was getting interested in her. Which was a first for him; he didn't usually pay attention to girls. Before he could introduce himself she had mumbled his name in a doubtful, affectionate tone, 'Mamo-chan'.

Truthfully, that was a bit too girly of a nickname for his tastes, but it didn't stop his heart from skipping a beat when she uttered it. He didn't find it weird that this stranger knew his name; nearly every girl in his region must know of him. He was quiet popular. As soon as he was about to inquire about her name she darted off, taking her bag from him, after apologizing for basically running over him leaving him alone. That was where his fascination had begun.

His best friend, Motoki, had informed him that she loved to come to the arcade his family owned. He did occasionally go since his friend always worked there, but he started going a lot more often knowing she would be there as well. Of course, he never really got to talk to her seeing as she ran away every time, so he settled for watching her play the games contently sipping his usual coffee. It felt like he used to do this all the time, even from before he traveled to America. Except in those vague ideas he felt like they were more open and actually talked to each other.

He sighed lowly enough so she wouldn't be able to hear him behind her. From any angle you look at it, he was stalking her in every definition of the word. He wanted to know everything about her and cursed the fact she avoided him like the plague. In his mind, he always told himself he was gentleman enough to not take pictures or spy on her in her room or at school. He only did when he spotted her in the streets.

This time, though, he was going to have a conversation with her. No matter what. He wanted this for six months, and he was going to get it. He deserved it for keeping at bay for so long. There was no one around for her to ask for help; it was just the two of them. He at least wanted an explanation as to why she kept avoiding him.

Finally taking steps toward her he straightened his posture and got in front of Usagi. He waited trying to spot any movement from her but she made none. In fact, her eyes weren't even open. She was napping, not looking out into the lake. Mamoru's shoulders fell and he couldn't help but chuckle. He was so worried about letting her know he was behind her, but she asleep the whole time.

He took the opportunity to sit besides her on the open space of the bench. The sudden shift of the seat made Usagi move just slightly, and her head unconsciously fell onto his shoulder and she burrowed into him like a pillow. He blushed, something he didn't do often, and wondered why her simple actions had such an affect on him. He smiled at how peaceful and cute she appeared and stroked her bangs out of her eyes. He settled for sitting contently there with her for awhile waiting for Usagi to wake up. Mamoru just wanted this short moment of peace with her before it went downhill.

Mamoru couldn't explain it, but he was so sure they belonged together. He couldn't even remember how long he'd been dreaming about her. He wanted to make her smile, to make her laugh, and protect her above all else. Whenever there was a youma attacking the area he would rush out from wherever he was to find Usagi to make sure she was safe. For some unexplainable reason he felt like she was being targeted by those monsters. He could never rest until he found her, and he knew she was somehow involved with the fights. She was always near the area where the youma targeted. Coincidence? He didn't know, but if she was surrounded by danger he'd watch her like a hawk to make sure she didn't get hurt.

He heard a rustle of the bushes behind him and cranked his neck back to see what it was. The leaves moved ever so slightly which led him to believe someone was there. Then he calmed down betting on it being a small forest animal. He would've sworn he heard feverish whispering, but let it go. This was his moment; maybe he was just being so cautious because he didn't want anything to ruin it.

Usagi stirred as her eyes fluttered half open. Mamoru stilled wondering how she would react to their current position. Without saying a word Usagi looked to see what she was leaning on, then grabbed hold of his arm surprising him. She hugged it as her eyes fell closed again snuggling up to him. By now Mamoru's face was completely flushed red. Running his hand through his midnight black tresses he calmed himself. She was partly awake, now would be as good a time as any to strike a conversation. If it turned out badly, then at least he'd have the warm memory of her cuddling him like this.

"Tsukino-san?" he questioned gently so she was fully awake. She looked between her grip on his arm and his face, blushed, and hastily let go scooting away. She started to mumble an apology looking at her lap and Mamoru swore she was the cutest thing in the world at that moment.

As he anticipated, she made a move to get up as he prevented her from doing so by grabbing a hold of her wrist. She offered him such a miserable, pain filled look like it was hurting her to be near him which nearly tore his heart up. He swallowed the lump in his throat and commanded himself to not release her wrist.

For some reason, she wanted them to be apart. It felt like this happened a long time ago as well. So long ago he wasn't even sure when, but sometimes he'd have images in his dreams. He would be incased in armor with a sword by his waist, and she would be in a pure white gown with gold lining. In these images there were reasons keeping them apart, but they still saw each other.

Maybe these memories he was witnessing were fake, but it felt so real it wasn't even funny. Even if they weren't just a part of his imagination they were at least together even if they weren't supposed to be. He liked her; he wanted to get to know her and see how she could feel about him. But for some reason, she kept him at bay. Whatever her reasons were, he knew they could come above the obstacle if he just knew what it was.

"Please let go of me, Chiba-san," she whispered pulling on her hand trying to free herself. He tightened his hold refusing her request. "Please-"

"Call me Mamoru?" he pleaded shredding his pride into little pieces. He had never had to beg for anything before. He just wanted her to call him 'Mamo-chan' again, even if it meant murdering his dignity. She sighed heavily and he saw her eyes misting over. He wondered why it was so hard for her to be near him.

"Mamoru-san," she offered making him frown. Not the name he desired, but it was good enough for now. "I should get going, let go." He shook his head aggravating her. "Let go!" she said more forcefully. His hand did not move. Now he was starting to lose his composure.

"Why won't you ever talk to me?! Every time I approach you, you find an excuse to leave and run like I've got the flu! Just tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it. I promise! I just want to get to know you…" A sullen look befell her and she turned her head away so she couldn't look him in the eye.

"It wouldn't work out. At least, not right now it can't."

"Well, why not?! Just give me a chance! That's all I'm asking for." The next thing she said was a whisper and he had to strain to try and listen.

"We did give it a chance and look what happened…" She covered her mouth so quickly he didn't even see the movement and he stared. It was too inaudible for him to hear and it left him curious to what it could be she said. Not thinking she had the strength to do it, she yanked her hand back and stood up. Before she could dart off he leaped up and embraced her so his head rested on her shoulder and hers was nestled between their chests. Her face glowed bright red and she fought against him.

"Let go of me, you idiot! I'll scream!" she threatened and he could've chuckled at how childish she was acting.

"There's no one around here, so go ahead and try, Odango Atama," he teased. She seethed and struggled like a wild cat to get free. He knew his little nickname for her got her fuming, but he loved to see her angry. She was so adorable that way.

Suddenly she went limp in his arms letting him embrace her without a problem. For several minutes they stood without saying anything and he was thankful thinking it was progress. His hand held her by the waist as the other came to hold her neck to get her closer to him. The golden haired girl did nothing to oppose him as she clutched his black shirt in her hands keeping him in place. It wasn't just him; he knew she wanted to get to know him as well. The feeling was mutual.

She brought her head outwards from him and looked into his eyes. He frowned because it looked like she was about to cry. She pushed on his chest lightly separating them.

"Mamo-ch… Mamoru-san, There's too much going on for us to be together… I can't-"

Usagi was cut off as the clouds above started to swirl and change to a blood red tint. Mamoru crushed her form to his in a protective manner as the clouds ripped and a creature fell from the sky dropping in front of them. Its weight made the ground underneath the drooling mess sink an inch or two as it let out a ferocious roar flexing its biceps. Mamoru growled at the creature for threatening them and Usagi groaned trying to free herself yet again. Currently she was fighting for air being squished into his shirt.

"Of all times in the world, why now…?" she whined while Mamoru jumped carrying her in his arms bridal style delivering them from danger as the youma's claws made a move at them.


	4. Chapter 4

_MoonDragon: We've had so many snow days this month, heh heh. Today is one too, but I'm sad they're always on gold days. I love gold days, there's never really anything I have to do. On black days I've got biology and gym, which sucks, heh heh. We're going to have to make up about five gold days by the end of the year, that won't be fun. _

**Unspoken Memories**

**Chapter 4**

The youma stood slouching as its claw came barreling down into the grass slicing into the dirt engraving the Earth. A waterfall of drool cascaded from its upturned lips dribbling down its chest as it chuckled. It gurgled unable to form real speech as it swayed back and forth not sure of its next move. Coal black eyes darted across the area identifying only two figures and charged at them again. More specifically it targeted the female.

Minako gulped and felt the compelling urge to step out into the battlefield. It wasn't the feeling she was expecting seeing her first youma that wasn't in a newspaper or on the news. She always assumed to when this moment would come her first instinct would be to dash away the second it came into sight. It wasn't like that, she wanted to stay. She wanted to fight.

Minako wasn't like Makoto who loved to get into squabbles. In fact, she did what she could to avoid violence. Sure, she's slapped a couple of perverted guys and maybe threw some punches in her life, but it was never like she wanted to fight before like she did right now. There were people in trouble, in a position where they could be killed, and she wanted to prevent it. She had to take charge.

To her sides the girls were all looking onwards, nobody made a move to get up from their spot. They weren't running away, but Minako couldn't tell if they felt the same feeling she did. A feeling that tugged on her so violently she might find herself leaping at the youma in the next few seconds. Makoto was the first to move, gingerly picked up a stray rock lying on the ground and quietly got out of the bush which was unlike her brash personality. Usually she would just charge up, throw caution to the wind, and fire with reckless abandonment. The brunette was engaging in a sneak attack. Minako gave the others a look and saw the determined gleam in their eyes and knew their thoughts were the same as hers and Makoto's.

She had to admit she was surprised to see that Ami felt the same way. Kind, gentle, and intelligent Ami wanted to battle a monster that could very well slice through her without even thinking about it. Quickly forming a plan in her mind, Ami relayed her idea to her friends who eagerly accepted it and made preparation to put it into action. Minako smiled; they were all ready to fight. At least until Sailor Moon arrived, which she always did without fail. For now, they had to protect Usagi and that mystery man cradling her in his arms.

Minako winced clutching her head just before setting out. Seeing those two ahead of her like that seemed so familiar. Her vision blurred until it appeared that the man was wearing a tuxedo with a flowing cape holding the older version of Sailor Moon when she still sported her red, white, and blue uniform. The blond blinked trying to keep it together and Usagi and the man came back into place with no alterations. Something was clicking in the back of her mind, but she couldn't tell what it was. A sensation bubbled up and was beginning to resurface after being at the bottom of the sea of her mind for a long time.

Makoto dived into the field first and launched the projectile at the demon's head. Smacking in its eye the youma thrashed back its head holding the injured area gurgling and spouting saliva. Rei came into play and she and Ami distracted the youma by hurtling pebbles and twigs. Minako found an opening to get close enough to kick stray dirt temporarily blinding the beast. Minako swept a glance at Ami and saw her with a hint of a smile barely noticeable. Her plan went just like she expected it to. It was strange, like they had done this before, but with much better weapons.

"Girls, get back!" came a masculine voice and Makoto and Rei leaped out of the way as the guy Usagi was with came planting a fist into the youma's gut. Thankfully it wasn't gigantic or massive so the brute force he applied was enough to send it flying a few feet away. When he retracted his fist it was encased in saliva and he made a face which was utter disgust, yet satisfied with the blow. He turned to address them. "Get out of here; I'll hold it off while you all escape!"

Minako shook her head and wondered why she did that. He basically just gave them a free pass to safety and she rejected his offer. That feeling was there again and it demanded that they take care of this problem themselves.

"No way! We can fight!" Makoto declared getting into a fighting stance as the youma was back on its feet. It made no move to come at them since it was still blinded by the dirt and took a moment to regain its vision.

"Sailor Moon should be here soon anyways, we can hold it off until then!" Rei put in. To her side Ami bit the tip of her thumb careful not to chip the nail.

"Will she? We're in the middle of the park and Sailor Moon could be anywhere in the city. She might never find out there's even an attack unless it goes somewhere more public," she fretted thinking about the next move to make. Minako displayed a bright smile with a determined gleam in her irises.

"Then we'll lead it into the city and start a party that she can't ignore," she grinned mischievously. Before they could move to put their new plan into action, as the youma was clawing at its eyes almost able to see again, everyone was halted by Usagi who ran into the middle of the battle field with the most worried and terrified look sewed into her features. She looked so panicked and it startled everyone because it wasn't even the demon that was causing it. She was panicked because of them which was evident by the way her stare fixed on them and not the one spewing spit on itself.

"What are you all doing here?! No, no, no! NONE of you should be anywhere NEAR a youma! Everyone, get out of here NOW!!" she shrieked taking the nearest person by the arms and shaking them violently. It was as if she was afraid of what would happen, not just physically, but something else. Minako's vision was starting to muddle as Usagi didn't release her and kept applying her actions. As she swayed from place to place her vision began to once again drift into a mirage. Instead of seeing Usagi as she was she pictured she saw those two reflectors in her buns and a golden tiara.

Then in the next split second she started to cry and ceased causing Minako head trauma. She then began to plead silently. "Please… please… don't get involved…"

No one knew how to act as she was barely able to hold herself up as her knees seemed to be undergoing an earthquake. Minako's eyes softened not knowing what to do since she was utterly confused. From the corner of her vision she kept tabs on the youma who was ready for another round, but the girls sure weren't. They all knew full well that they only blinded him in a surprise attack. Now that it knew they were there, their only hope was Sailor Moon. As Ami said though, she might not even be aware of the attack.

The youma slurred its speech and licked clean its filthy claws until all traces of dirt were gone. Its black eyes scanned the area until it stared straight ahead at Usagi and Minako targeting one in particular. With more speed than they thought it possessed it took off closing the distance in an instant. The teens and collage student ran to intercept it, but they weren't close enough and couldn't match its speed. Minako had enough time to react and dodge delivering her from safety, but if she did then Usagi would be caught in the crossfire. Protectiveness overcame her as she faced the demon spreading her arms ready to take impact. Nobody was going to hurt her; it was her duty as a soldier.

Nobody would harm her princess.

A sharp pang traveled through her brain mimicking a centipede crawling over every square inch of her knowledge. It's feelers touching everywhere awakening a part of her she had long forgotten. Memories flashed one after another even quicker that how fast the youma was advancing on her. A door unlocked in her mind and she gasped turning her neck to look at Usagi in discovery.

"Serenity…" she whispered as Usagi's eyes widened in disbelief. Seconds before saliva-coated claws came slicing into her skin the golden haired girl shoved Minako out of the way making the teen plummet on her back. She gasped in pain and could tell a bruise was quickly forming. She was quick enough to react by using her palms as support when she crashed keeping Usagi in her vision.

Except it wasn't Usagi that got hurt; it was the man who was with her, who Minako could now recall his name being Mamoru. He had been able to make it by sprinting with everything he had and took the hit for her. The youma made a clean sweep into his chest as the dark haired man countered with a kick which again had sent him back. Rei, Makoto, and Ami did everything they could to keep it away so Minako could check on the injured asking every few seconds 'where was Sailor Moon?' Minako knew where she was though; right in front of her balling her eyes out in despair.

Usagi grabbed hold of Mamoru as he swayed backwards clutching his new wound as his blood splattered on both of them. She shouted his name and embraced him to her as close as she could without causing him stress. Her tears mixed in with the crimson liquid and he managed the strength to smile up at her.

"I'm glad… you're all right," he whispered coughing violently enough to make her cringe from just the sound. Or maybe it was the sight; it could've been either one. "You're always… getting into trouble, Odango… Atama…" His words faded when his eyes closed concealing his midnight blue orbs. His breathing became harsh as his body twitched under her gentle touch and started to sweat. Usagi shrieked loud enough Minako was sure the entire park, if not the city, heard her. She kept chanting 'why does this keep happening?' over and over again before placing her hand over his chest levitating an inch above his gash.

"Moon Healing Escalation," she whispered and a glow appeared from her palm. A pale, silver light eclipsed his torso pulling upon his skin, creating new layers, and stitched them together enough to stop the bleeding and get him out of the terminal phase. If this had happened an hour ago Minako would've been amazed, but now she could recall seeing it countless times before.

Mamoru's harsh breathing ceased as his head lied in Usagi's lap contently. She gave him a fond look with final tears slipping down her chin. From behind her Minako spotted Artemis and Luna sneaking up on her. She had been wondering what they had been doing up until now. She hadn't caught sight of them ever since the youma attack, and now she knew why.

With their tails they each touched Usagi and were bathed in silver light. As it washed over their bodies the golden patches covering their foreheads peeled away and fell weightlessly down to the ground forgotten. In its place on both of them were two crescent moon spots. Luna ran around to face Usagi with a stern look over her face.

"Usagi, you couldn't possibly know how worried Artemis and I have been over you for the last two years. TWO whole years!" she seethed glaring with her a touch of relief in her eyes. Usagi smiled and laughed replying that she had her reasons which started in a fight between the two. Not just Luna, Minako wanted to know why she never called for help too. Artemis jumped in between them.

"Can't you two argue after the youma is taken care of?!" he inquired nodding his head in its direction. Currently Rei had just been slammed into the ground passing out along with the other two leaving the monster to target Usagi again. The blond-silver haired girl gently placed Mamoru on the ground and stroked his bangs lovingly before standing up. Sighing, without any more hesitation, she placed her hand over her heart with a focused look.

"There's nothing to hide anymore. Minako-chan remembers everything, and now Luna and Artemis can talk again." Clutching where her heart should be she said, "Celestial Moon Crystal Power!"

Minako gazed on as Usagi's clothes were encased in red ribbons stripping her of her garments but concealing her body at the same time. As they flowed in the air the ribbons dispersed making way for the new form of Sailor Moon's apparel. It was different since she had last seen it.

The tiara was gone and on her forehead for display shone her crescent moon mark; the proof of her royalty. Her hair and eyes took on more silver than before, but the golden sheen and the blue flecks in her eyes still shone through. Everything that used to be white and red, which was most of her outfit along with her gloves, boots, and the ribbon tied around her neck, was now a sparkling silver color. The blue parts had been switched to an equally dazzling gold. Minako's mouth dropped an inch in amazement and wonder.

The youma charged at Sailor Moon but crashed into some unseen force. If the blond squinted she could see the light from the sun reflecting off a golden barrier that surrounded her princess. She wondered when she picked up that little trick, and it was then that she realized something.

For two years… two whole years… Sailor Moon, one of her best friends, Tsukino Usagi, had been alone. Fighting alone. She had to do everything by herself without the help of anyone. Who knew what could've happened during all that time. After the fight with Queen Beryl everything about Usagi and her adventures as Sailor Venus just pointed to a blank spot. _'What happened? Why did I… why did we all forget? And if Usagi was the only one with her memory, why didn't she tell us anything and avoid us like she was doing?' _

Luna and Artemis stepped back as Usagi placed her hand in front of herself with her pointer finger extended and the others curled into her palm. Facing the monster her arm was parallel to the ground. She threw a glance at Makoto, Ami, and Rei and glared at the youma trying to fight its way through the barrier. Light particles in white and gold arrays gathered to the tip of her finger and she whispered the name of the attack into the sky.

"Star Slayer!" Quick as a shooting star it blasted off like a gunshot straight into the youma's heart. The white-gold light extended from her finger and sniped into its chest connecting the two. It gurgled and spewed an unbelievable amount of saliva as she raised her arm taking the monster up with it. As it was thrashing and trying to escape from the light Usagi retracted her arm so now nothing was holding it up anymore. Just as it was about to fall she used the spear-like light and slashed through him again and again and again until it was in an unrecognizable mess shredded into pieces.

Minako looked on in wonder. This kind of power was nothing like the original Sailor Moon had. The amount of energy she had in that small beam of starlight was probably more than hers and the other girl's power all combined when they transformed. She wasn't even sweating from that stunt she pulled off.

"Sailor Moon!" Minako called out grabbing her attention. The smoking remains of the youma were rapidly turning into dust as it flew away with the wind and disappeared. She saw the silver and gold warrior turn her way with her hand scratching the back of her head embarrassedly. Luna and Artemis called out her name too clearly wanting answers as well. Usagi remained in her sailor form and didn't revert back looking at her former comrades. She hesitated, then began to laugh nervously and offered a sheepish smile. Despite the event that just took place Minako found herself smiling back. It had been so long since she had seen her friend smile. She just wished the others were awake to see it as well.

"Looks like you all remember…" Usagi said still laughing at her misfortune. Minako and the two felines hoped she was ready to be hammered down with tons of questions


	5. Chapter 5

_MoonDragon: Omgosh, I am sooo tired!! I actually typed chapters four and five today. ALL today and my eyes are so sore right now I actually WANT to go to school so I'll be forced to not look at a computer! Ooowww! My poor eyes! _

**Unspoken Memories**

**Chapter 5**

It was a mixed feeling that Usagi was experiencing. A part of her was overwhelmed with sheer happiness that one of the senshi remembered who they were, and yet the other part was not. That side was filled with dread and despair and eclipsed her joy. She had always hoped her friends would remain blissfully unaware of their alter egos, but she supposed two years was enough time to jog their memory. This wasn't supposed to happen. Still, she supposed she could make the best of her situation. Usagi knew this day might come and prepared a plan for what to do.

"Minako-chan! I missed you!" she announced trying to get rid of the tension. The warrior flashed a bright, pearly smile as her eyes lit up. Like a rabbit, true to her name, she hopped over to her friend and gave her an open-armed hug with all she had. It was like she was trying to tell through actions, not feeling, how much she truly missed her favorite people in the world. Minako nearly fell over from the force of it but managed to stay standing and returned it.

"I missed you, too," the blond announced torn between a cheery and gloomy tone. The smile decorating Usagi's features almost fell since her plan to make this a chummy reunion didn't work out too well. "Oh, come on! Is that the best greeting I can get from one of my best friends?" she teased poking her in the cheek after letting go. Minako laughed and retorted the comment with one of her own. Just as the tension was dispersing, Luna, ever the adult to get down to business, approached the girls.

"Usagi, what has happened since I lost contact with you? What happened to what we were talking about when you got your memory back? About reviving the senshi's memory and getting to the root of this new youma problem? Why would you seal my powers as well?! I want answers!" she screeched barring her claws at the leader. Usagi wailed putting Minako between them as a human shield protecting herself.

"I changed my mind," she replied childishly sticking her tongue out at the feline. That sent her off the edge as she crouched low in a pouncing position. Usagi heard Minako giggle at her behavior.

"You never change, do you?" she asked smiling. Sailor Moon grinned and started running in circles around the blond as Luna chased her.

"I don't plan to, but my face is going to change if Luna gets a hold of me!" she whined still going trying to escape Luna's furry hoping sooner or later she would tire herself out. "Lunaaa, stop iiit!" She dragged her tone out like how a child would beg for a toy. Artemis sighed seeing this wasn't going anywhere and stepped in holding the black cat down by her tail keeping the angry female in place. Usagi laughed victoriously posing with her hands placed on her hips. That didn't help to calm Luna down as she took her frustration on the ground pounding at it.

"Usagi," he warned trying to be the mediator. When all eyes were on him he began to speak seriously which he didn't do too often. "Why was it you didn't want the senshi to remember?"

Usagi's giggly personality was put on hold as she frowned. She brought one of the tails of her silver-gold tresses traveling down her back to the front and began stroking it. She stood silent for awhile and then looked at the others who didn't quite have as much memories back as Minako did.

Rei seemed to have cut her lip which was allowing droplets of blood to falling on the ground. Makoto had bruises over many areas of skin, and probably more under her clothes. She always did fight the hardest. Ami had a few scratches, but that aside she seemed fine. Just the sight of them like that brought tears to her already misted over eyes, but Usagi did her best to hold them in. Checking Mamoru she realized he would be fine, with much relief. It would take maybe a week to heal completely on its own, but with her powers speeding up the process he was sure to be fine. Pointing to them she began to speak.

"Look at that. No matter what, the people dearest to me keep getting hurt. Even if they were able to turn into sailor warriors again, they would still get injured. If that youma wasn't targeting me specifically they'd be in a much worse condition. That wasn't even a tough one; one of the lowest ranking demon the new enemy controls. After the fight with Queen Beryl… that was the first time I truly realized how much danger everyone was in…" Usagi looked at all of their shocked expressions through her misted vision. It wasn't how she usually talked. Usually Usagi spoke in a nonchalant way and acted like everything wasn't a big deal. Any problem that came her way could always be solved by wailing at the top of her lungs. She wasn't serious like this all time. "If you all remembered I have no doubt you'd want to fight the new enemy, too."

"Of course we would!" Minako shouted finally losing her temper like Usagi knew she would. If their positions were reversed she'd be just as livid, if not more, at being left behind. "We're teammates, Sailor Moon! We fight together without leaving a senshi behind! If you knew what was going on… how could you not tell us anything for TWO YEARS?! Yeah, we'd get hurt, but we'll also heal and get stronger. That's how we grow. Don't you trust us anymore?!"

"Of course I trust you all," Usagi cried softly letting the tears finally fall. Once the first one fell it was easier for the others to follow which led to her face being completely soaked. "I trust you all more than anyone else in the world, but you all deserve to have lives! You all have dreams that you want to live through and make come true.

"Minako-chan, you want to be a pop-idol. Makoto-chan wants to own her own bakery and flower shop. Ami-chan wants to be a doctor like her mother, and Rei-chan wants to be a singer and write her own lyrics. Everyone's dreams are wonderful and sound like so much fun, so I'm not going to drag you all into this battle. You've all fought for two lifetimes; it's time to actually enjoy life."

"We did enjoy life! We had so much fun together everyday, even with fighting youmas on the side! Usagi-chan, who says we can't do all of that and still fight along side you? You have the same chance of dieing as we do!"

"It's a safer bet. I can manage on my own, I promise! And I promise I won't die, you know how stubborn I am," she winked. "I had to see you guys fight for your lives every day, and in any of those battles you could've lost you life and never accomplished your dream in life! You can't do any of that if you're dead…"

"Usagi, they wouldn't die, they're stronger than-" Artemis cut in only to be cut off by Usagi.

"They've died before! TWICE! And I had to watch both times as I helplessly was forced to watch from the side! Once they did in the Silver Millennium 1000 years ago, and again in the fight against the Dark Kingdom. The second time they died not protecting an entire kingdom, but for ME!! I can't turn back time and bring them back again, that was an once-in-a-lifetime miracle! You couldn't…" she paused choking down a sob as she fell to her knees not able to support herself. "You couldn't possibly understand how much pain I went through…"

She cried unlike all of the other times in her life. Not like when she fell and scrapped her knee, or failed a math test, or when Rei picked on her. This was heartfelt which brought Minako and the cats to their own tears. She clutched her shoulders crossing her arms trying to find comfort in her own embrace. All of the feelings she had been trying to bottle up were coming undone as she was being forced to see and talk to them again.

She tried to be strong all by herself, but she wasn't that kind of person. Usagi needed others; thrived in their company and thirsted for their companionship. She wasn't like some people who could find the courage and strength inside of themselves and she never would be. The sailor warrior was the opposite. To shine she needed her friends by her side. She needed Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Mamoru… her Endymion-sama, her Mamo-chan… Without all of them she was nothing. Being faced with the people she tried to push away to protect was too much for her to bear.

Luna came up to her and rubbed along her legs as Usagi was squatted down on the ground. Usagi wished she could transfer the warmth of her fur into comfort for her heart, but that wasn't going to happen. Sailor Moon tried to be strong enough to handle this and pull herself together. She knew they might remember and she had a plan to follow through.

'_But can I really do that plan?' _she asked herself as Minako, Artemis, and Luna were silent. _'Thinking and deciding to do something is easy, but do I really have the strength?'_

"Usagi-chan…" Minako managed to get out, her voice thick with emotion. "Even if we're apart… or dead… we're all still together. That'll never change. No matter what happens, we will have each other. We're no good with even one of us gone, you know why? Because we're a team. We complete each other. And right now, we're all alive. Please, let us fight with you, Sailor Moon."

Usagi stood up wiping the tears with her silver gloves and she stood up again. Still some of the droplets fell, but not as much or as fast as before. She managed a smile sniffling.

"Yeah, Minako-chan. We're always together. No matter what happens, even if we forget how close we are, our hearts are still linked together. I know you won't remember the words I'm saying, but it'll always remain true." Everyone looked at her strangely not truly understanding the meaning of her words. Luna stepped up.

"Usagi, what are you saying?" Sailor Moon smiled trying her best to look cheerful. Holding her hand and cupping them together she began to speak again.

"You know, when I was by myself for those two years, I tried my best to understand my powers to their full extent so I would be able to fight alone. One of the abilities I discovered involved Moon Dust." Opening her hands, but holding her fingers tight together, she let them see the Moon Dust she had forming there. It resembled sand but it was a silver color which sparkled by itself without light shinning on it. "It's actually pretty interesting. Weird, coming from me right?" she laughed poking her tongue out making fun of herself.

"I prepared myself for something like this happening. Makoto-chan, Rei-chan, and Ami-chan are all starting to remember me, and you already do, Minako-chan. Something Moon Dust can do is store mental thoughts. I knew you and the girls would want to help me with this, but really, I can handle it. I want you all to live your lives the way you were meant to; without fate interfering."

Usagi held the dust in front of her and blew on it so the wind she created carried the silver-like sand away. Little by little it split up and went to each of her friends, excluding Minako, Luna, and Artemis, and stayed there. Minako watched on as it twinkled in the park and witnessed how it worked. She saw how it entered through one ear, remained there, and came out the next returning to Usagi floating in front of her.

Sailor Moon looked over to Luna and saw her eyes wide in astonishment and gave a small grin. In the past the black cat was always nagging her to train and hone her powers to reach her maximum strength. Back then she just relied on the other senshi knowing full well they could fill in what she lacked. Now it was up to her to act alone.

When all of the Moon Dust returned to her they were in four separate piles. Each contained Makoto's, Ami's, Rei's, and Mamoru's memories. Memories of Usagi and their life in the Silver Millennium and their life as warriors fighting against the Dark Kingdom.

As long as the silver-gold haired teen had these, there was no way they could possibly remember them, no matter how much they tried. Even if someone taped their times together and played it before them, they wouldn't be able to recall a thing. It was like it never even happened. She looked at Minako's face, her eyes wide with disbelief, and spoke softly.

"Don't worry, I can return them when the time is right. When all of this youma business in finally through, I'll give them back their memories. For now…" Her speech drifted off as Sailor Moon concentrated using her mind to rearrange the dust. Each pile changed into the shape of a rose and what appeared like rose petals took on a color that suited them, though the stems remained silver. Makoto's took on a dark green shade, Ami's was blue, Rei's got deep red, and Mamoru's was golden. The dust connected together making a solid figure and Usagi grabbed hold of them clutching them gently in her grip.

"Usagi-chan…" Minako whispered. Sailor Moon flashed a smile trying to mask her pain and inquired what it was. It was unbearable to know they wouldn't remember her no matter what now until the fighting was over. But she would do it if it meant keeping them safe. "You don't want to do this." The blond pointed to the tears which started to fall even harder now. The warrior nodded, her lips forming a thin line.

"This is the last thing I want to do," she answered truthfully holding the Moon Dust flowers to her chest hugging them. "I love all of you, and hope that when I return these, you'll forgive me. Please, find your happiness…" she whispered to all of them, even though most couldn't hear her words.

Minako cried at how final this good-bye seemed. She hid her tears by hiding her eyes with her hands. Then suddenly she froze and jumped as something tickled her ear. Looking to the left side of her face she witnessed the same sand-like substance entering her that went into her friends. Usagi turned away as her friend thrashed trying to knock it out, but it was already inside her mind.

"Usagi-chan! Stop it! PLEASE!" she begged falling to her knees cradling her head. "Let us help you…" Usagi could tell that one by one memories of her and Minako as a senshi were being erased and soaked up by the dust. Minako took one last glance at Usagi before passing out with a final tear slip from her cheek and splatter on the ground. Her body went limp as the dust left through her right ear and her body lied motionless in the grass.

"There's a bright side to this too," Usagi said to the felines as the Moon Dust returned to her and rearranged itself into an orange rose with a silver stem. She clutched this one to her chest as well and sighed. "Even if I talk to them, they won't recall anything about battling youmas or their duties. I can be their friend as long as I keep my senshi life to myself." A small smile graced her lips. "I can even be with Mamo-chan again without fear that he'll die protecting me again. This time I'll protect them."

"Sailor Moon, I do see why you're doing this," Luna started, "but are you sure? You'll have to fight all by yourself with no one's help."

"Weren't you listening?" she asked with a small smile. "No matter what, even if they don't remember anything, our hearts are still always linked." Her smile faded as she gathered the roses in one hand and held out the other making more Moon Dust to give to the cats before Artemis spoke up.

"Wait! If you're not going to let them help, then at least let us assist you! We don't even fight in battles, just let us be with you. It's hard to be by yourself. At least let us be your people to talk to about when the youma problems bother you."

Usagi pondered over what he said. It sounded so tempting, but she was torn whether it would be harmful to them or not. It was then that she realized that Luna and Artemis had never died; not once. In the Silver Millennium her mother, Queen Serenity, had transferred them in pods to the Earth to sleep until she and the girls were reincarnated. They weren't even with them in the Dark Kingdom as they fought since they had no violent abilities that could harm the enemy. As long as they stayed away from the action they would be fine.

She ceased making the Moon Dust with her energy and let it disappear. She nodded which washed relief over Artemis and Luna. She had one condition though for Artemis.

"Luna, you can stay with me, but Artemis? Could you remain with Minako-chan? So if they ever get in danger you can tell me right away?" He nodded smiling to his princess. "OK, then, that's settled. Everyone should wake up in a few hours and be fine… so…" She stopped mid-sentence and looked her friends over. She whimpered as loneliness overcame her.

Yes, they would always be together. Yes, they could be friends when she wasn't battling the new enemy. But knowing that the next time they talked they couldn't reminisce about their past made her unbelievably miserable. She looked at hew new companions who walked over to her and rubbed themselves against her for comfort.

Once again she fell to her knees. She seemed to be doing that a lot today. She shed so many tears that you could actually see a wet spot forming in the grass in front of her. Usagi's cheeks were bright red as she sobbed her misery out wishing the pain would stop, but knowing that wouldn't happen. This time she said nothing and did nothing. Now she could just cry her heart out at the loss she just made clutching the roses to her remembering everything they've been through.


	6. Chapter 6

_MoonDragon: This chapter is seriously lacking, I know. I can't even make excuses, all I can offer is an apology. You see, I wanted to get this chappy up quick because I'm leaving for Indianapolis tomorrow morning and might not be able to type for the rest of the week. My grandma might have cancer so we're going over to check on her. I feel there's not enough detail in this one, not to mention it's a lot shorter than the others. I rushed so badly on this one. Sorry, when I come back maybe I'll fix it. Then I'll write a whole bunch other chapters to make up for this one._

_Quick note- Nokemono means 'outcast' _

**Unspoken Memories**

**Chapter 6**

"This is where you're living?" Artemis inquired as they were positioned outside of an apartment door. Usagi was fumbling with the keys in her pocket after transforming back into her civilian form several moments ago. "Why aren't you at your home?" With a victorious 'ha,' feeling the cool metal of the keys, the teen unlocked her room and they all stepped inside.

"Um, well… ha ha, the enemy kind of knows who I am," she laughed nervously watching as Luna stiffened. "So, I change my whereabouts once a month moving from apartment to apartment. Mama and papa were so surprised when I asked to move out and asked about a million questions. I told them it was for me to finally get serious with my life and they bought it. If they didn't send me money once a month I'd probably be on the streets right now…" Usagi kicked off her shoes and left them by the door moving to the windows. Opening the blinds she smiled. She was on the eighth floor and the view was breathtakingly beautiful.

Quickly entering the small patch of kitchen the place offered Usagi pulled out a crystal vase to put the roses in. Placing it by the window she stroked the sand textured petals yawning. She was tired.

"What do you mean the enemy knows who you are?!" the black feline exploded. "How do you let them know things like that? Your identity should be kept secret above all else!"

"Oh, like I could help it!" she retorted messily throwing herself onto an armchair trying to get just a bit of rest. "I didn't know they were watching me at the time, and it was dark out so I just figured no one could see me." Luna ranted on about how irresponsible that was as Usagi whimpered at the treatment covering her ears. On the inside a bubbling feeling of warmth floated in her chest. It had been so long since the cat had scolded her like this. Even though it wasn't enjoyable, it was nice; even welcomed by the golden haired girl.

Artemis leaped up onto the small coffee table in front of Usagi and sat down. Luna remained on the floor scanning the new place where she would be staying. The walls were tinted to a soft cream color which connected to a tan carpet by a borderline of wood that circulated around the rooms. Truthfully, Usagi didn't find it to be that bad, but she would prefer to paint it over so the walls were pink. She would be leaving in a couple of weeks though and felt she could live with it until then move.

"So, Usagi, you mentioned the new enemy… earlier…" His tone became soft afraid that bringing up the situation with Mamoru and the girls would upset Usagi. Her eyelids closed just a bit, but besides that there was nothing else she showed. She tried to shake those thoughts out and push them to the furthest corner of her mind. "Brief us on what we've missed out on," Artemis asked with eyes full of curiosity. Hearing the subject being approached Luna, too, hopped onto the table beside her white companion. Usagi looked at them scratching the back of her head.

"I don't know a lot, actually," she replied getting a disbelieving look from the two. Realizing how that must've sounded she shook her head waving her hands in front of her. "No! I mean, I do know some things, just not all of it." Usagi's head dipped into her shoulders feeling a bit of embarrassment. She didn't know if it was strange or not; to be fighting for two years and still not know all of the details. She assumed it meant she was slow, though.

She couldn't help her lack of knowledge. During the time when the Dark Kingdom was active, being run by Queen Beryl, Luna and Artemis had been doing all of the research. Sure, she and the senshi would get together trying to find out their plans, but it wasn't officially her job to know their main objective. When she first started to search, Usagi had no idea how, or even where, to begin. This new threat certainly wasn't advertising their work by handing out flyers in the super market, and it wasn't like she could just look the information on the internet. _'What am I supposed to type in, "Mysterious villains who no one knows about"?' _When the two asked about what she did know she began her report.

"It's so weird. At first I didn't believe it and thought it was just some joke. The enemies are… senshi," she revealed. "Nearly right after I sealed your powers I met up with them after taking care of a youma they sent out. It wasn't anything like I expected it to be. They even curtsied in my presence listing off their names… but now that I think about it they might've just been making fun of me. I mean, who curtsies in front of others anymore?!" Realizing the might-be true revelation she started getting off subject and complained at how rude and insulted she felt. Usagi began making up plans to get back at them, which included spitballs and name calling. Hearing Luna's cough brought her back into the matter at hand making her blush, continuing. "They called their group Nokemono."

"But that's impossible!" Artemis busted out. "There was never any other senshi. It has always been Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter! They were the only warriors in the Silver Millennium."

"Yes, in the Silver Millennium," Luna cut in getting into specific details. "The alliance that Queen Serenity created making a peace treaty with those planets; a time of prosperity and growth in civilization. It didn't include the entire Milky Way galaxy. Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto were not a part of it."

"Ah, that's what they called themselves! All of them except someone named Sailor Pluto. No one like that was there, just the other three." Usagi sat there thinking for a moment. "Wait, why weren't they a part of the alliance?"

The gold-silver haired girl wish she knew more about her past life as Serenity. She knew bits and parts, but not everything was there. She knew it would never completely return to her because now she was a different person. She wasn't the Moon Princess training to take over someday from her mother; she was just an Earthling trying to be a high school student. Before it had never mattered to her whether or not all of her memories came back, but now it did slightly. With what Luna told her, maybe they were fighting due to something that happened 1000 years ago.

"Their economy was no good, simple as that. In fact, they were so poor they were barely able to keep their kingdoms under control. Most families had to struggle to the point of near-death just to get enough money to buy their children something to eat. There were so many crimes and lack of complete leadership that Queen Serenity assumed it would be worse for the Silver Millennium to allow them to join. In no way would it improve their peace, only demolish it, so when those planets asked for help she turned them down."

Usagi sat disbelieving her adviser's words. She had no idea her mother rejected help when others begged for it. The queen was such a kind, gentle person, but maybe that was just a front when she was around. In the memories she still had she couldn't recall once ever seeing the queen shout or frown until the Dark Kingdom wiped everyone out. Of course, when outside matters involving other planets arose she was always shooed away and told that she was too young to get into that kind of stuff yet. It was too political for her young mind to understand.

"I wonder if Nokemono are the princesses of those planets reincarnated like you girls are," Artemis wondered aloud. "Maybe all they want is revenge for being abandoned."

Usagi pondered over his words. That actually seemed to make sense. Whenever they summoned youma the monsters always targeted her, not the civilians. Sometimes they even sent out multiples in groups on the same day just after Sailor Moon trying to knock the heroine down. It drove her to the point of near insanity. Her life was so stressful she couldn't remember the last time she could just completely and utterly relax without any worries these past two years. Not only did she have to wake in the middle of the night to battle, but she also had to juggle school and get grades at least good enough to advance to the next grade. If there plan was just to make her life miserable for revenge it was certainly working.

Nokemono wouldn't even show themselves anymore, but Usagi knew the reasoning behind that. As Sailor Moon she could easily wipe them out with the powers she gained from the Silver Crystal and from her off-hours training. If they clashed it couldn't even be considered a match. It would be more like a human facing off against a fly; no challenge. They would be able to fly off the walls dodging with all of their might, but in the end they'd be squished without much effort.

Usagi felt empathy. If these girls really were the reincarnated souls of the planet's princesses she could see why they wanted her harmed, maybe their goal was to kill her even. She was the daughter of the mother who wouldn't offer assistance in their time of need. Heavens knew they had the military strength and many helping hands to spare, but they were still thrown aside. Uncared for. Ignored. She couldn't even imagine how that must feel. When she tried to all she felt was hollowness in her soul making her feel empty.

"It's a possibility," she whispered. Usagi wiped at her eyes fighting to keep awake. With everything that happened today she forgot just how tired she really was. Her sleep was interrupted by a youma last night and she had to fight again during that incident in the park. Then there was the part about the old senshi and Mamoru. That left her not only physically exhausted, but mentally as well. Luna saw her yawning and sighed.

"Usagi, you seem so tired. Why don't you get some sleep? We can pick this up in the morning," Luna said getting off the table. Stretching the leader nodded moving to her single bed scraping her feet across the carpet along the way. Luna and Artemis left the apartment through the door closing it on the way out. Luna probably only left so she could talk to Artemis about this more while she slept. Usagi realized she hadn't even bothered to close the door when they entered while she was walking to her bedroom wondering how they got out without her help. When she thought about it that was a horrible mistake. Anyone could've heard their conversation. Then again, only adults lived here and most were at work, so they were luckily saved.

Falling onto her comfy bed she sighed clutching a pillow to her chest. Too much had happened today and it left her completely drained. If there was another attack later she might not be awake enough to defeat it. She tried to push everything away as she snuggled under the covers dreaming about the next day and her plans to gain the senshi's friendship back as well as Mamoru's love.


	7. Chapter 7

_MoonDragon: I've got great news! My grandma is fine, we went down, stayed with her through the operation, and there was no cancer. Thank God, heh heh. But her tumor was MASSIVE! On the outside it was as big as a turkey and I'm not even joking or exaggerating. It seriously was that big. Well, we got back on Friday at noon, and now the story is continuing. Please review, it'd make me happy. These updates might be every other day, but I'll do my best to get them up as fast as possible. _

**Unspoken Memories**

**Chapter 7**

Usagi moaned as she switched sides burrowing into her pillow seeking more comfort. The sheets were so warm and inviting, it was hard to imagine having to depart from them. Clutching the comforter she pulled it over her head not wanting to face the reality that it was morning. She had to get up for school soon. Slowly pulling the covers back down she gazed around the room and spotted Luna snoozing on the pillow next to the one Usagi was resting on.

The teenager propped herself up with her elbow still lying down looking at the feline. A silly grin broke onto her face watching Luna's chest move up and down according to her breathing pattern. It was just like old times and the nostalgia felt wonderful. It was much better than the last two years pretending Luna would be there in the morning. Waking up knowing someone was beside you meant more to her than it did to most people. She thrived on other's company. Knowing her adviser would from now on be there to wake her up by clawing at her face brought her peace of mind.

Realizing it would wake her up, but not caring, Usagi shifted into a seating position and gently plucked Luna from her spot. She brought the animal to her chest and relentlessly cuddled the feline until she awoke slightly groggy. She placed a kiss above her moon mark. Usagi apologized for waking up her friend with a grin and greeted good morning cheerfully. Luna wasn't one to be a sleepyhead forever and was now fully alert and awake.

"How are you feeling, Usagi?" she questioned knowing the teen was exhausted from yesterday. Usagi hugged her closer rubbing her face in the back of Luna's fur savoring the texture. Finally she unclasped her arms letting the kitty land bouncing on the mattress in front of her.

"Great! That was the best sleep I've had for a long time." That wasn't a lie. The last two years had been stressful by herself and her sleep was almost always interrupted by one matter or another. The full, uninterrupted amount of hours she spent in bed had done wonders. Her body was completely relaxed as she stretched her arms in front of her groaning in satisfaction. Then she sighed disappointedly. "It'd be even better if I didn't have to get ready for school."

"It's 2:30 in the afternoon, you've slept through most of your classes," the feline announced. Usagi gave a disbelieving expression turning to her nightstand where her digital clock flashed the time in bright green letters. It read 2:34. It amazed her how long she must've slept; more than half a day, maybe even two-thirds. Of course it was understandable due to all the fighting and emotional distress she'd been experiencing lately. She hadn't rested in a long while.

"Usually you wake me up by clawing my skin off," she pouted, although truly the girl was grateful for not being disturbed. Luna rolled her eyes swaying her tail back and forth idly.

"You've never had a good excuse for not waking up in middle school! You were just being lazy back then." Usagi denied this, although internally knowing she was right. They argued back and forth over the matter for a few moments before Luna announced she didn't want to banter anymore and jumped off the mattress. Usagi followed her lead swinging her legs to the side of the bed. Feeling the fuzziness of the carpet between her toes she stood up and tried to gain her balance. Her feet felt wobbly from being in bed all day and it took a while to recuperate enough to take a step.

Taking a look at her attire she noticed that she was still dressed in her school uniform. She didn't have the energy to change into something more comfortable last night. Informing Luna of the shower she was going to take she grabbed a new set of clothes and shut herself in the bathroom for an extensive amount of time.

Emerging from the room she let the steam escape and rise to the ceiling. Her hair, which had been previously undone from her slumber, had been dried and was now back in her signature buns. She had on a navy blouse fashioned from silk which complimented her extraordinary eye color. Covering her thighs was a white skirt reaching just above her knees. No lip gloss or eye shadow had been added leaving her face the way it was which was fine. Usagi knew she looked attractive without all of those things added on.

"Usagi, over here." Luna was perched on the kitchen table in front of what seemed like a compactor. The teen walked over taking the object in her hands looking it over. It was silver with golden outlining and a fancy gold heart sketched on the top. She stared in awe of it. "Overnight, Artemis and I made this to get into contact with you. It's basically the same as your old pink one, but more efficient. I know how much you care about fashion so I made it similar to your new senshi uniform."

Usagi, only partially listening, ignored most of what she said and began opening it up with a sparkle in her eyes. Its circular structure fit perfectly in her pale palm making it comfortable to hold. When opened to the inside the top part was a flat, plasma screen for video-phone and she instantly knew that would be useful. The bottom half was split into two section; two half circles which were buttons. Usagi gave a quizzical look at it and began to push them down.

The one on the left was selected first. Nearly a second later a beeping sound could be heard from behind Luna. She moved revealing her own communicator. It was a plain black one without anything specially personalized like hers was. Usagi rolled her eyes to herself. She guessed that cats just didn't see the point of being fashionable. Artemis's must be white, she imagined, seeing the pattern Luna's had which matched her fur. Luna opened and shut hers ceasing the beeping noise.

The one to the right, Usagi discovered, brought out a keyboard made of light blue light levitating from the device. When it came out, the screen which could be used for a video chat came to life and magnetized just like the keyboard did. It seemed like a laptop that could fit in your pocket only everything could be digitalized. Usagi stared in wonder and began to play with it for a while, even going on the internet just to see how it worked. Then she hugged Luna squishing her to her chest again, almost suffocation the animal, giving thanks for the gift. She placed it in her right pocket and made sure it wouldn't fall out.

"Luna, did you want something to eat?" she asked since they were positioned in the kitchen.

"No, Artemis and I ate earlier while you were here sleeping," she explained. Usagi's grin mirrored a smirk and she prepared for a fun moment of teasing.

"Ah, I see. So, how was your date then?" The teen bended over using the table to support her elbows resting her face in her palms looking interested. Her eyebrows upturned and her lids slightly closed as she gave a satisfied and knowing look. Luna gave an expression of shock and what seemed to be embarrassment. Usagi was sure that if her fur weren't black she'd be able to see a blush rising.

"W-w-what are you talking about?! It was just lunch! We just happened to be together and got hungry, no big deal!" she exploded looking much more tense than usual. Usagi leaned in closer knowing that wasn't all it was.

"Really? That's too bad; Artemis is a pretty good looking cat. He might be taken sooner or later," she said looking up at the ceiling in thought. Now her hands were laced together as her fingers weaved into each other. Using the back of her hands she put her chin atop of them pondering. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if he was with a girl right now. They'd be together somewhere romantic, their tails intertwining, so close they're about to kiss…" Now she stood up using her arms to hug herself giving Luna a visual.

"Artemis wouldn't be doing anything like that!" Luna could deny all she wanted, but Usagi could see the jealously flowing dangerously in her eyes. Now she stood on all four paws and her back was curving as she grew tense. Usagi mentally giggled to herself. This was so much fun.

"Why, Luna, are you jealous? No, that's not possible; you don't like Artemis that way, do you? Well, if that's how you feel then maybe I could introduce him to this nice kitty I saw the other day. She seemed like his type…"

"Usagi, shouldn't you be working on some homework right now?" Luna questioned trying to get them on a different subject. Usagi smiled, truthfully wanting to continue patronizing her, but she decided to let her off the hook this time. She had ruffled her fur enough for today. Besides, there would no doubt be plenty of other opportunities in the future.

"Why would I work on homework on such a beautiful day? Just look at the sky, I'm not wasting this!" she announced moving towards the window. The shades had been pulled back yesterday giving them a clear view. A few puffy clouds lined the sky, but there weren't enough to be fretful of rain approaching. It was a breathtaking blue today and she let out a sigh happily gazing outwards into it. She remembered how on the Moon, in the past, she always wanted to wake up one morning and see such a beautiful sight. She had always wanted to live on the blue planet called Earth and was overfilled with joy each day that she finally got her wish.

The windowsill held her roses that she placed the day before. They sparkled like the Moon Dust did by themselves giving it a magical sight and atmosphere. She'd probably have to hide them if she had visitors since to other people it would seem strange. Especially if she had the old senshi and Mamoru over, which she was absolutely positive she'd invite them. There was no doubt in her mind they would be friends again.

That was one problem with her new invention. If the person whose memories were stored in the Moon Dust came near them they'd be compelled to touch them. Doing so would break the sand down and it would reenter through the ears giving all of their memories back. Usagi didn't want that to happen until everything with Nokemono was over and finished with.

Nokemono… Usagi didn't know what she was going to do with them. Of course, killing them would be easy. She had the most powerful source of energy known in existence; the Silver Crystal which she had safely placed inside her own body. She wasn't a fool, she knew if it was out in the open countless bad guys would be trying to steal it. Thankfully normal folks didn't know a thing about it. The only way for her to be completely sure that it would be protected at all times would be for it to always be with her concealed. She could take it out whenever she wished, but for now it was nestled inside next to her heart.

The only problem was that Usagi didn't like to fight, and murdering someone else was defiantly not something she enjoyed. She was a pacifist at heart and she was positive that would never change. Youmas were different though. They weren't really alive to begin with, just half-dead organisms with no goal or purpose in living. They wouldn't be able to survive if it weren't for Nokemono's energy filling them with strength. In truth, it made her sad to vaporize them as Sailor Moon, but they harmed people. It was either humans or demons and she was always on the side of humanity. Why save the dead when you could save the living?

But Nokemono were human. They were senshi, just like herself. Killing something that was dead and something that was alive were two completely different things which brought on different emotions. If destroying a youma made her sad, then surely doing that to a human would send her into spiraling depression. She wouldn't be able to live with herself having that sin weigh her down in life. That was the only reason Nokemono wasn't defeated yet, Usagi didn't want to kill them, but if there's no other choice…

"Usagi?" Luna voiced through the silence since she was being so quiet. She had been in deep thought for a few minutes. For a moment Usagi forgot she wasn't alone and by herself like she was a few days ago. The teen shook her head saying it was nothing, then grabbed her white purse which was seated on the couch. Moving to the doorway she slipped on her shoes and checked her pocket to make sure she had her new communicator with her. Then she waved to Luna during her departure.

"I'm heading out, see you later tonight!" the golden haired teen said shutting the door behind her. She put her ear to the door and could hear Luna grumbling to herself saying how lazy and simple-minded Artemis was and how it was impossible for him to get a date. Usagi grinned and giggled down the hallway heading towards the exit. Luna's emotions were so see-through.

Now outside under the blue sky she planned what she was going to do for the day. Her old friends were still in school, so she couldn't get into contact with them. Sure, she still had their cell phone numbers, but that would be strange getting a call from someone you don't know; more specifically, forgot. Since today was Friday she'd have to wait until Monday probably to see them and gain their friendship back.

A bubble of excitement nestled into her chest. Mamoru was in college and his class schedule was different than hers. He was probably already off and hanging out at the arcade with Motoki. Usagi smiled brightly to herself. It had been so long since she could be together with her soul mate, and it was difficult to stay away from him loving the man so much. There was no doubt they would fall in love again, memories or no memories. They were meant to be together and nothing could keep them apart. Even death tried and failed. There was nothing to worry about.

Her heart skipped beats and she could feel her face warming as she stood outside the arcade doors. _'Maybe I should've put on some make-up. He won't recognize me and I need to get his attention… oh, what am I thinking?! He doesn't care about things like that!'_ She knew he was a gentleman, one who honored a girl's mind more than her body. Those types of guys were hard to come by and she considered herself lucky she captured him. Well, now he wasn't captured, but he soon would be.

Either way, she did want to look nice for him. She looked at her reflection in the sliding window doors and rearranged her bangs so they weren't messed up. She straightened out her shirt and spun around to check everything out. Her hair was in place and she looked great. Perfect. Now she entered the building determined to win back Mamoru's love.

She loved the Crown Arcade where one of her dearest friends, Motoki, worked. It was a great way to have fun and eat at the counter where they could order food and drinks. She remembered all of the times she and Minako, Makoto, Rei, and Ami would come after school and just hang out enjoying the day. Usagi often came here when she was working by herself for those two years to take her mind off of things. It was her haven, as well as the bench in the park where she and her friends used to meet up at.

She saw her blond friend behind the arcade counter currently drying a cup with a white dishtowel. Heading his way, bypassing kids running about, she spotted Mamoru and her heartbeat skyrocketed. She felt faint and jittery. Everything was slowing down, yet at the same time speeding up. She skipped her way over there smiling.

When she got closer she saw that Mamoru wasn't alone. Some college woman, who Usagi angrily noticed had supermodel looks and curves, was clinging onto his shoulder chattering at a high speed. Usagi's fist clenched as she ragged with jealously as the girl hugged his arm to her like she owned the man.

'_Who does she think she is?! That's MY Mamo-chan!'_ she sneered to herself thinking of several painful ways to get her off of him. The golden haired teen wasn't one to cause harm to anyone, but at the moment she would've done anything for a blowtorch or a samurai sword. The way the stranger chuckled at something she said herself, whispered into his ear, and ran her hand up and down his back, trying to seduce him, was disgusting and boiled her blood.

This girl seemed so pleased with herself, but as Usagi focused more on Mamoru he seemed to be leaning away from her. His face was turned away trying to give the girl a hint he didn't want her company, but she was too absorbed in herself to notice. From Usagi's position she could see half of Mamoru's face and he seemed like he wanted to be anywhere but there. She calmed down unclenching her fist knowing this collage girl had no effect on him. She had been so blinded by envy that she forgot he wasn't the kind of guy who liked that sort of thing. Usagi calmly walked over to them and planned to interrupt their one-sided conversation.

"Excuse me," Usagi said from behind them tapping the brunette on the shoulder gently. Her hair, which was highlighted with blond streaks, swished as her head turned and she glowered from being interrupted. Now that her face was visible Usagi realized she should've never been jealous. Yeah, she looked pretty and had a perfect figure, but her facade was so packed with make-up it was impossible to really see her face. Usagi couldn't understand how Mamoru didn't run from her on the spot. He absolutely loathed too much make-up telling her in the past it was like girls were trying to hide who they were.

Mamoru turned as well but kept quiet. His eyes fixed on Usagi, scanning from bottom to top, then settled on her face, starring. His eyes were examining her and she felt her cheeks flame up again in embarrassment. Those deep, piercing blue eyes, slightly hidden behind his dark bangs, seemed to be able to look through your soul and it always hitched her breath. Inwardly she smirked knowing he obviously liked what he saw.

"Well, what do you want?!" the woman snipped having a problem with being interrupted. Usagi found herself fighting to smile in this person's presence. If she wasn't careful with her words, things might get ugly with this self-absorbed human.


	8. Chapter 8

_MoonDragon: We all know that Usagi is immature at heart like a child, but I made her acting mature in the beginning talking to that girl latching onto Mamoru. She's really burning with jealousy on the inside but is hiding it. I figured she'd be more collected since it's been two years. I also tried to make Mamoru look at her no differently than the other girls he's met at first, cuz, you know, he doesn't remember her at all. KK, now that those announcements are done, please review! _

**Unspoken Memories**

**Chapter 8**

Mamoru gazed upon this new girl who suddenly appeared. Truthfully, he was floored at how attractive she appeared, but he was worried her personality would be a mirror image of this random fan girl who latched onto him. That was the last thing he wanted and it would take quite awhile to get away from both of them. _'Why is it that the beautiful ones are always the crazy ones?' _His eyes landed on hers and he felt a warm feeling surface inside him. She somehow had a different atmosphere than the others.

"Well, what do you want?!" the girl at his side, Kasumi, rudely inquired. The golden haired girl's smile twitched just slightly at her tone and Mamoru completely turned in his seat to face both of them. This would be interesting, if not violent. It might actually be for the best if they got into a catfight over him. Motoki would be able to toss them both out of here letting him have a peaceful afternoon. Or maybe he could just get Kasumi out of the arcade. Having this stranger here might not be so bad. _'Anyone would be better that Kasumi-san. Maybe I can use this other girl as an excuse to get her away from me…'_

"You're hitting on my date," she explained in an innocent voice which tried to avoid an argument. Mamoru raised an eyebrow at that. He couldn't recall ever once seeing her in his life and suspected she was making it up to get close to him. If that was the case… he found himself not opposed to the idea of spending the day with her. In fact, that might work out for the best. She seemed nice enough, but he still didn't know if she was like the others. Well, it was either her or Kasumi, and the choice to pick was more than obvious.

"Oh yeah, that's right, I told her to meet me here," Mamoru voiced out, but it was useless.

The two of them seemed to be in their own little world at the moment. Kasumi glared at the poor girl so fiercely he wondered if she would combust into flames, but the golden haired girl didn't look away. She stared right back at her, but with less aggravation than the brunette was sending to her. He figured whatever he said would go unheard so he kept quiet.

For just a split second the girl tore her eyes away and gave him a gentle smile before returning to their stare-off. Her grin was so adorable he felt his cheeks blazing and avoided eye contact again. _'What am I doing? Blushing? It was just a smile, get a hold of yourself.'_

Leaning backwards in his chair he tried to get Motoki's attention while theirs was focused on each other. From what he could tell, Kasumi was the type to start a fist-fight if she didn't get what she wanted. If his friend saw any violence he could throw her out with just his word.

The blond had a dumbfounded look as he stared at the golden haired teen. He was still holding a half-wet cup not even bothering to continue drying it and looked deep in thought. He noticed the smirk planted on his lips and got confused. Mamoru wondered what that expression could've meant and began to think his friend was attracted to her._'Why is he staring at her like that? He's already got Reika-san. Or did he break up with her and just hasn't told me yet? Is he thinking of asking her out?! He better not be!' _Mamoru blinked wondering where this sudden surge of jealousy was coming from. He fought to stop his train of thought and tried to figure out where this possessiveness was coming from.

"Well_ excuse me_. Mamoru-kun was here alone! He doesn't belong to you!" she challenged letting go of his arm. Mamoru absently rubbed where she had previously clutched in her death-grip. It felt numb and he concluded he lost all blood flowing into it.

"He was waiting for me," she explained. "Could you leave? I don't like how you're acting around him."

"Oh, and just _how_ am I acting?!" Kasumi asked standing up towering over the teen. With her hand she swished her hair around the back of her shoulder and then crossed her arms. From her tone and attitude the new girl finally frowned dropping all forms of politeness. Finally she exploded and made an outburst.

"Like a slut! Now move!" Mamoru put his hand to his mouth trying to contain her laughter. From first appearance that line wasn't expected from her. She seemed innocent, but now she looked miffed that Kasumi would even imagine challenging her. He lightly smiled noticing how cute she appeared as her face reddened up and her eyes sparkled in fury.

"Oh, I _know_ you didn't just call me a slut right now!" Kasumi had the gall to close the distance between them so they were a foot apart and shoved her on the shoulder as a warning. "You better just run on out of here, you little, prissy wannabe. You're too young for a man like Mamoru-kun. You're like, what, 14?"

"16," she growled out and Mamoru could tell she was trying to regain her composure but was failing. _'16... that's a four year difference in our ages. Is that criminal? No, it shouldn't be.' _He was beginning to think of asking her out. Even if she turned out like a ghastly women who only thought of herself, one date wouldn't kill him.

The mystery girl once again told her to leave him alone, but Kasumi spouted more insults and profanities in her face. Throwing her hands up in the air she shouted, "Well, you're a dummy head who's too stupid to realize he doesn't like you!"

Mamoru let out a hearty laugh and found he couldn't stop. _'Dummy head? I haven't heard someone being called that since elementary school!' _His laughter went unnoticed as the two girls bantered back and forth. He wondered if they even realized they were fighting over him in the first place because now they were just resorting to name-calling. While Kasumi stayed with foul language the other one shouted more childish things like bubble-butt and booger-brain. Mamoru snickered watching the show. _'She sure is interesting to watch. It's hard to tell if she's mature or immature, though. Maybe she's a mix of both?'_

"Someone ought to teach you a lesson," Kasumi threatened raising her hand which trembled in anger.

"Oh, like I'm scared of you," the golden haired woman teased sticking her tongue out and pulling down the lower lid of her right eye. "What are you going to do? Tear off your fake nails and throw them at me?"

By now Kasumi was absolutely glowering in anger. At first with her raised hand it appeared as if she were going to slap her, but now her fingers clenched into a fist ready to knock her out. Mamoru was quick to rise gripping her wrist roughly causing her to cry out. His body acted on its own before he even realized Kasumi was resorting to violence.

"Don't touch her," he threatened squeezing with more force. He was a man; he couldn't just stand aside if two people were fighting with their fists. Protectiveness overcame him and all of his concern was placed on this girl who he didn't even know. He didn't want anyone to harm her. Mamoru would never strike a girl, but he wasn't so sure he could control himself if she had landed the blow before he intervened.

"That's it. You, get out of my store!" Motoki stormed into the conversation from behind the counter. Kasumi looked appalled.

"You're throwing _me_ out?! What did I do? She started it!"

"One, you're shouting swear words in a public place where children play. Two, you're insulting and trying to hurt Usagi-chan! Get out before I call the cops!" She huffed and spouted angrily to herself leaving the facility which was a great burden taken off of Mamoru.

"Thanks, Motoki-oniisan," Usagi said as she took the left seat to Mamoru, the one Kasumi wasn't occupied in earlier. She looked as if she were trying to avoid sitting in the same place a collage girl like her would sit. Motoki gave out one of his prize, dashing smiles setting down the cup he had now finished drying.

"What would you like today? It'll be on the house." He winked and Usagi got bright eyed smiling in excitement.

"Yay, thank you! I'll have a… strawberry milkshake."

"Coming up." He got to work on her order and Usagi turned her attention to Mamoru.

"It looked so uncomfortable for you, so I decided to cut in," she said grinning. At first Mamoru wondered what she meant by that and then realized she was getting Kasumi to leave. He found himself smiling as well happily finding out she wasn't some crazy fan girl coming to kidnap him or some other silly matter like that. _'My God, there's actually a gorgeous woman who's not insane in this city.' _

"I appreciate it. My name is Chiba Mamoru, what's yours?" He already knew her name from when Motoki said it, but it was just something to use to get a conversation started. It was strange; he never took an interest in any of the other girls. In fact, he barely dated anyone. Everyone was too interested in his looks or the money he inherited from his parents. Just the feel of her presence seemed different than the rest, though. He couldn't figure out why he was so pulled to her. Maybe it was fate.

"Tsukino Usagi," she replied cheerfully. Mamoru suddenly felt an overwhelming amount of nervousness. He wasn't good at starting conversations. Mostly he just kept to himself or talked to Motoki, which he considered his only friend. _'What am I supposed to talk about? The weather? No, that's way to boring. I usually don't have to start talking first, Motoki always covers that. Hmm…' _

He looked around the room stalling for time until an idea hit him. The clock hanging off the wall read 3:47 and then he remembered how Usagi said her age was 16. He figured she should be in high school right now; they weren't supposed to get out until 4:00.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" he questioned. The teen shrugged her shoulders.

"I skipped today," she said as if it weren't a big deal. Like she did it on a weekly basis and it was normal.

"Skipped?!"

"Yeah, I was really tired and slept through half of my classes, so I decided to take a free day."

"What are you, a delinquent?" Right after the words left his lips he bit the inside of his cheek. The way he said it was accusing and scolding all wrapped up into one tone. _'I'm too nervous to think about what I say before it comes out! Come on, Mamoru, she's just a girl and you're a suave, sophisticated man. Don't get tongue-tied like some middle schooler!'_

"No!" the teen huffed puffing out her cheeks. "I just really needed a day to myself."

"That's what delinquents say," he teased smirking at the golden haired girl. "Next thing you know, you'll be dropping out of school saying it's not worth you time." _'Idiot! Stop patronizing her!' _

"Oh, what would you know?! It's not going to kill anyone if one person skips a day."

"What if everyone started to do that? Then there would be no one left in the schools."

"That'd be fine; perfect even! We're better off without school. All it does is add stress to our lives," she grumbled crossing her arms on the table and resting her head on them. Mamoru chuckled.

"That's not true, but it sure is stressful. What do you hate most about it?"

"Math!" she instantly replied not even having to put some thought behind her answer. "It's so useless; I'm not even planning on working in something that involves numbers, so why should I bother learning it?"

"Really? Then what do you plan on being?"

"… I don't know yet…" she mumbled sitting upright again blushing in embarrassment. Mamoru chuckled again and Usagi giggled at her own indecisiveness.

"Last time we talked you told me you were on the brink of failing math," Motoki butted it handing her the order free of charge. Her face kept changing to happiness from receiving her treat and sadness at the truthfulness of his words. She slouched down again sipping the pink drink with her eyes half closed in disappointment. _'She's so expressive with body language… she's so cute.'_

"It's not my fault; I don't understand what we're learning at all! My life has so much going on right now…" Her voice grew quiet, like whatever it was keeping her busy made her gloomy as well. "Whenever I get some time to study I'm so far behind in class that I can't learn anything!"

"Well, Usagi-chan, lots of teenage girls are busy, not just you. You've just got to change your schedule and give yourself more time for school," Motoki explained wiping the counter with a dishtowel removing the crumbs left behind from previous customers. She grumbled to herself saying they should just let you graduate without taking that subject.

"I could tutor you," Mamoru said without even really thinking about it. It was just an impulse he instantly thought about and spoke aloud. Usagi and Motoki stared at him not believing he had just offered. "I mean, I'm pretty good in that field. If you're having trouble I could help you, if you want…" He tried his best not to fumble with his words. It felt as if he was asking her out and it was obvious she would decline.

"That'd be awesome!" Usagi exploded in excitement and he let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding. He gave a small smile.

"Great! Are you free later today at… seven?" She nodded. "Then why don't you grab your books and meet me at the public library near here around that time? I'll wait at the entrance." He loved the way her eyes seemed to sparkle in happiness and joy. Not expecting her to do anything of the sort, she launched herself at him embracing Mamoru with all she had. He stumbled in his chair from the impact but managed to stay sitting.

"You're the best, Mamo-ch… Mamoru-kun!" she exclaimed hugging his frame to hers. It was unlike the vice-like grip that Kasumi had on him. This, despite the power behind it, had been gentle and warm making his heart skip a beat. His lowered his head hoping his bangs could hide the blush rising forth. Taking a side glance he could see Motoki smirking.

"You might have your hands full with this one, Mamoru. Her grades have been bad for years," the blond teased causing Usagi to give him a look.

"Is there anything else you're not doing well in?"

"Um… science… I can get by with the rest though." She retreated by ducking her head into her shoulders almost as if she were ashamed for doing poorly.

"I'll tutor you in that, too, th-" His words were cut off by a delicate beeping noise. Mamoru and Motoki looked around trying to find the source and found Usagi pulling out what seemed like a silver compactor from her pocket. She clucked her tongue and gave a worried look.

"Motoki-oniisan, could I use your back room?" she asked in a hurry. The blond nodded his head and she darted off behind the counter into a door that only employees were allowed to enter. She left her white purse behind in the care of the two men. When she was out of sight Motoki gave Mamoru a knowing smirk.

"What?"

"So, you finally got her attention," he said leaning on the counter. "It's been six months since you've had your eye on her, and after avoiding you for so long, _she_ approached _you_." He laughed enjoying the irony as Mamoru gaze a quizzical look.

"Motoki, what are you talking about?" Ignoring his question, the worker continued.

"I was so surprised to see her chase off that Kasumi girl. Usagi-chan avoided you like you were out to kill her or something, but now she's so open and friendly in your presence. Did something happen between you two? Maybe she got jealous seeing you two together. Well! Whatever went on, it looks like you can finally stalk her without hiding anymore!" He chuckled loudly, but Mamoru just continued to look at him.

'_What is he talking about? Six months? Stalking her? This is the first time I've ever seen her! I would've remembered someone like her, she sure does stand out… in a good way, though.'_ Motoki had always been a little on the strange side, but to make up unusual stories like that wasn't like him. Mamoru figured he must've been working too hard lately and must be confusing one of his other friend's girl problems with him.

"I remember how you'd come here every weekday knowing she'd be here, and just stare at her from afar. Listen though, I know you're a good guy, but if you break her heart I might have to murder you. Me and her have been friends for a _long_ time, so don't ruin this. I know how serious you are about the teen, so just don't screw this up. Honestly, I think you'd make a great couple. You know what they say; opposites attract."

"You're acting like I proposed to her already." The college bound student with midnight tresses rolled his eyes. _'I've got to work my way up from tutoring to dating. I doubt she'll melt in my arms if I just come out and say it. It's got to be romantic.'_

"You know, I figured you'd act more excited about this," Motoki said giving him a weird and suspicious look. "I mean, after six months she's finally speaking to you, and you're acting all laid-back like it doesn't matter much. What is it; now that you can finally get Usagi-chan you don't want her anymore?"

"I think you're confusing me with someone else, Motoki. This is the first time I've ever seen her."

"What?!" he exploded slamming his hands onto the counter. "Are you crazy?! You even told me how you two met; it was destiny! You said how she ran into you on her way to school and you saved her from falling. You told me you had never seen such a beautiful girl! I mean, just last week you were in here, in that same chair, watching her play that new Sailor Moon video game!"

Nothing he said could be recalled in Mamoru's mind.

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about," he replied scratching his head in thought. "Wait… yesterday I think I might've hit my head or something. I don't remember much, but I got knocked out, or something, and woke up in the park alone. I started to have a migraine…"

Motoki rubbed his chin. "Maybe you have amnesia… are you _sure_ you don't remember anything about Usagi-chan? I mean, you were really hooked on the girl, to the point that made me think you were pursuing a stalking career. Even if you did hit your head I think you would've remembered her anyways. You couldn't have forgotten the last six months!"

Mamoru sighed rubbing his chest. Now he was starting to think Motoki might've been telling the truth. He had felt like he forgot something important yesterday evening except he had no idea what it could be. He winced as his fingers glided over the wound he had mysteriously received. It was almost healed, but several layers of skin were still missing and in need of repair. He couldn't recall what happened to cause that.

Usagi reappeared from the employees-only door jittery and distracted. In a rushed walk she grabbed her purse from the counter and gave a smile to assure them that nothing was wrong.

"What was that?" Motoki questioned referring to the beeping sound earlier. Usagi laughed nervously and waved her hand in dismissal.

"It was just my new cell phone. I'm only supposed to use it in emergencies, and my mom just said I have to get home right away. So, Mamoru-kun, seven tonight?" He nodded offering a suave smile. "Awesome. See you then, bye you two!" Before they could even say a word to her departure she was already on the move speed walking. Mamoru watched for a little bit before tearing his gaze away and began to talk to his blond friend looking forward to his next trip to the library.

Unnoticed by the two college students, Usagi collided into a pink haired girl right after leaving the vicinity and they both fell backwards onto the pavement.


	9. Chapter 9

_MoonDragon: It's been about a week, and I'm trying to have at least one new chapter up every 7 days. Thanks to everyone who's reviewing , and keep doing it, it makes me feel special. I thought it'd be cool for Chibiusa to actually have powers which aren't useless, so that's what i did. Tell me what you think. Is she as bad as the one in the anime?_

**Unspoken Memories**

**Chapter 9**

Usagi couldn't believe it. Things had been going so well with Mamoru and all of a sudden Luna had to go and mess everything up with her call of danger. Well, it wasn't particularly her fault, but she was the one spouting the bad news making her a liable person to blame. Some youma was causing damage to the city near the shopping district and Sailor Moon was needed to spring into action.

Now she was hurtling through the arcade not paying much attention to what was ahead of her. She could appear there by teleportation, but it wasn't that far off. It wouldn't take too long of a run. Throwing the door aside as though it were insignificant the teen barely had time to listen to it close before tumbling toward the ground. She had stumbled into something small, soft, and possibly pink haired. After landing on her back she forced herself into a seating position rubbing the new sore area taking a look into what exactly it was she ran into.

The little girl hadn't recuperated from her fall yet and was still flat on her back letting out a groan of discomfort. She seemed like she could be a fourth or fifth grader. Despite the fact that her hair looked naturally light pink, something else caught Usagi off-guard and stole her attention first as she studied her. Her hair was fashioned in the same style as hers was; two little buns atop her head with pigtails trailing down the back. Except unlike hers, the tails stopped at shoulder length. That style was the trademark of the royal Moon family. It wasn't just some common thing that was in magazines that everybody decided to do. _'I guess she could be a Sailor Moon fan. My hair looks the same then as it does now. Oh, that's pretty awesome! I'm an idol!' _

"Ah, I'm so sorry! I'm in a hurry, so I'm not really watching where I'm going," Usagi explained rushing over to help the girl up. Internally she knew it was more important to tackle the situation in the shopping district first, but she figured it could wait. Nokemono's goal wasn't to harm citizens; it was to harm her. They would be safe until the incident currently at hand was taken care of. Besides, she didn't want to be rude.

After making sure the little girl was alright she waited a moment to see if this stranger would say anything. When she didn't Usagi began to feel uncomfortable above her gaze as she bended down near her eye-level. It seemed like this little pink woman was studying her face trying to discover something out. After making a façade of realization she mumbled something under her breath, but it was too inaudible for Usagi to understand what it was. Despite what it could've been the golden haired teen had no time to waste. Despite Sailor Moon being the ultimate target, the police could come and try to interfere getting injured in the process.

"I got to go, see ya!" she said in a rush darting off into the direction that Luna specified that she travel in; the quickest route possible from her current whereabouts to the destination.

"W-wait!" The little girl shouted after her, but Usagi was already down the street turning into a dark, back alley. It smelled like the end of someone's sweaty feet, but it was the only near-by place uninhabited. Of course, you'd have to be deranged to want to be in a place like this, but she'd live with it in the few moments it took to transform.

Lifting her hand Usagi placed it over her heart. It wasn't exactly her heart her palm hovered over; it was the Silver Crystal safely nestled within her body. She pleaded in her mind to allow her to borrow from its powers once more. It was a ritual she always did before battle boosting her confidence. It gave her a lukewarm feeling like a babbling brook swaying in her veins. The same sensation overcame her as did all the other times. It was a pulling feeling just tempting her to use her fill and as much as she required for the purposes Sailor Moon would use it for. With confidence she spoke; another of her rituals that worked as a good luck charm triggering the change to the super heroine.

"Celestial Moon Crystal Power!"

The feeling buried in her veins began to heat up as her clothes dissolved away into the familiar scarlet ribbons encasing her form. She felt lightheaded as each clothing material began to materialize and shape to her body figure. It was a tipsy mood as she hovered just barely above the dirtied concrete. Her head tingled as the color shifted from the golden hair she was born with to silver making that the dominant color. Honestly, she didn't know why it changed, but she knew when it began. It started from the point when she finally gained access to the crystal and found out about her past life. She made an educated guess a long time ago and supposed it was because Serenity's hair had been more silver than golden. It was as if she were transforming into her former self.

As she could feel everything was in place the last step emerged. The warmest and gentlest feeling enveloped the center of her forehead as the moon mark appeared shinning a sparkling gold. She always felt more calm and at peace when it was placed there. Maybe because it belonged where it was when she was Sailor Moon. After battles when she reverted back to Tsukino Usagi a sense of loss overwhelmed her as the mark faded from sight.

Now fully prepared she could feel the energy being released from the Silver Crystal fueling her up. Energized, she jumped up the side of the building using the rooftops as her pathway, giving her an overhead view of the city. Usagi loved the feeling of leaping over ceilings one after another with nothing but the wind opposing her. She felt invincible as her feet seemed to glide over surface area barely even touching, yet still traveling at speeds much too fast for a human to accomplish without machinery aiding them. She knew her image blurred and left somewhat of an afterimage at this speed since she'd done it on the ground a previous time and passed a mirror shop catching her reflection.

It didn't take long without the interruption of citizens blocking the streets and with her rapid pace. Now she was perched over the edge of a clothing building watching as people were still in the process of scurrying out of the area. She briefly wondered to herself why they would even still be here. If a monster-like creature is crawling about you shouldn't waste your time in getting away. That should be instinct. She waited unnoticed until each and every human was gone before leaping down to the side of the youma.

"The star of the show is finally here, you can stop rioting," Sailor Moon announced referring to herself. At the sound of her voice, almost as if it were channeled to her frequency, it stopped in its tracks holding a crumpled up, metal mailbox. Turning its head 180 degrees from the neck it stared throwing the mailbox to the side letting it crash into a shop's window shattering glass along the road. Usagi made a mental note to keep from slipping, or it would have sharp, pointy consequences cutting into her flesh.

This youma seemed to be a female if they even had genders. Its body was curved and smooth with flaming red hair and slimy green skin. A green tail with red hairs at the end curled on the ground. The eyes were a putrid yellow glint with cat-like irises which appeared as if it were trying to tear Sailor Moon apart with just its vision. It saddened her. Even though it really had no thoughts and was half-dead, for someone who doesn't even know Sailor Moon to despise her so tugged at her heartstrings. _'Why are feelings of hatred so easy to have?'_ she wondered to herself as she felt the faint golden barrier materializing allowing attacks to pass from the inside out, but not vice-versa. It was like the ability was set on autopilot. She assumed it was the crystal wanting to protect its owner.

The youma let out a high-pitched screech cracking more of the glass making it shatter to the floor as well. Sailor Moon tried to block out the noise with her hands, but it did little to help. It still slipped trough making her feel dizzy and faint messing with her concentration. The shards on the streets glistened under the sunlight making vision more difficult with the distraction. Finally it ceased and charged forth, its feet bleeding from the sharp objects now littering the ground.

The youma threw a punch and Sailor Moon assumed the barrier would prevent it getting to her. To her surprise, it went straight through like it wasn't even there, but Sailor Moon intercepted it driving the blow away with her elbow, then slightly changing her position with a swirl, nailed a kick into the stomach. It growled closing in to bite the side of her neck like a vampire, but she dropped to the ground, made a swift 360 with one leg stretched out hitting in the joint of the demon's kneecap. The woman-like creature plummeted towards the ground as miniscule shards of glass penetrated its skin.

Sometimes the youmas were able to get to her bypassing the force field she had up. It seemed like a few were either strong enough to break it or they must have a special ability that makes it have no effect. Usagi supposed this one had that special ability.

It screeched yet again causing Sailor Moon's eardrum discomfort, but it wasn't as deafening as the first. It squirmed on the ground trying to regain its upright form again, but couldn't for a few moments. The movement just caused the glass to embed further into its back staining the pavement with blood. Just as Usagi was about to finish the creature off, someone's voice split the air. Thinking it was another youma, Sailor Moon pivoted away in case it was coming out in a surprise attack. She stood slightly crouched on full alert scanning the area with her eyes.

"Stand aside, Sailor Moon!" the voice spoke out. Usagi lost her tense state as someone came into view. It was most defiantly not a youma. Instead it was a little girl with pink hair with hands on her hips and legs spread out with a foot of space between them. Her outfit was similar to hers, only white and pink and Usagi's shoulders dropped. Even though there was a red mask covering her face it was obviously the child she had bumped into on her way over to the shopping district. "I'll finish this youma off!"

"Are you crazy?! Get back before you hurt yourself!" the teen shouted back. In between the two humans the youma was steadily getting back on its feet more furious than before. Sailor Moon groaned in disappointment. Truthfully, she was happy that someone idolized her enough to try and be her, but it was also a threat to the child's life. She didn't really seem to grasp the idea that the youma could kill her.

The youma was about to charge in on Sailor Moon, completely oblivious to the new intruder. Its eyes were only set on the target it was informed to obliterate. Usagi made her fighting stance ready to intercept another blow while keeping her eyes on the girl. She wanted to make sure she kept her distance.

It made a slash with its claws, but Sailor Moon dodged it by twirling into a pivot side-stepping the attack. The demon seemed to anticipate her moves as its tail came up to smack her in the face in her new position. On reflex from fighting for so long, her hands came up to grasp the extra limb just seconds before it plowed into her cheek. Acting quickly, she hauled the demon over her head, using the tail like an object, and slammed it back into the ground where it grieved and withered once again being cut by the shards. It took a moment to recuperate from the blows and Sailor Moon turned her attention back to the girl.

"You need to get out of here. It's dangerous!" The pink haired child smirked and stood her ground running in closer to them.

"I can attack too, Sailor Moon. Leave this youma to me, Sailor Chibi Moon!" she announced standing two feet away from the creature swiveling on the ground. With legs stretched out for a sturdy stance, she lengthened out her arm with her palm facing the youma. Her left hand grasped her right's wrist as if to take the recoil of whatever it was she could do. "Crescent Explosion!"

White light appeared from her palm in the form of an upside down crescent moon mirroring the mark on Sailor Moon's forehead. It took a few moments to charge and Usagi stared wide-eyed at what she was accomplishing. Tiny pebbles on the ground began to move backwards from the power this child was creating. Miniature bolts of electricity started to flare off of the light amazing Usagi even more than before. She had just assumed this kid was trying to emulate her, but she really did have powers. Now the only question was how did she get them?

Before the potent beam could be released, the youma was up again and charged forth at the self proclaimed Sailor Chibi Moon sensing that she could cause it harm. The child's arms fell, scared at the sudden movement, and her attack disappeared from fright. Covering her face she screamed and Sailor Moon's body began to move before she could think. With rapid footwork and speed she stepped in between the two covering the child's form with her own ready to take the hit. She prayed that the golden barrier surrounding her would be enough to get away with little to no damage.

It wasn't. With both of the youma's hands it made a powerful and thunderous crash going cleanly through the force-field and both clawed hands slashed across her back. Sailor Moon let out an air-shattering yell as the flesh was torn apart and blood escaped the new passage way. Both of them, since Usagi cradled the child in her arms, were now airborne flying across the street.

Knowing there were still shattered shards of glass littering the path Usagi turned them so she was the one now on bottom and took the hit. She groaned and withered as they cut into her body, some getting stuck under her skin. The pain was so intense she almost blackened out, but her body was used to such treatment by now. She could go on a little longer.

The youma laughed and clicked its tongue in delight at its accomplishment and Usagi wasted not one moment of its guard being down. She needed to heal as quickly as possible. Placing her palm on the ground she channeled her energy into the streets whispering, "Lunar Eclipse."

Her shadow sprung to life parting from her palm and gliding across the pavement to the youma who was too distracted to notice the attack by its glee. By the time the dark shade grasped onto the demon's feet it was too late to do anything about Sailor Moon's energy. It swallowed the monster's frame encasing it in darkness and all that could be heard was a squeal twice as loud as the first time. The sound died away within seconds and the eclipse subsided leaving not one trace of the youma left.

"I'm so sorry, Sailor Moon!" the child said backing away. Tears fell from her eyes as she sobbed. "If I had just let the attack go you wouldn't have gotten so hurt!" Usagi breath was ragged but she managed to smile.

"That's fine, I can just heal myself," she replied standing up feeling woozy. Her vision was fading so she muttered a quick 'Moon Healing Escalation' and it started to patch her up. This made her cells regenerate at a faster pace, but it also left her completely drained since it took so much energy. The Silver Crystal was healing, but the strain it put on her cells was exhausting. It got to work on stopping the major bleeding in her back and pushed out the shards caved in her skin. While this was happening she gave her attention to Sailor Chibi Moon.

"What are you doing coming out her just wearing a mask?!" she scolded the child with hands on her hips. "It's so obvious who you are, I can tell you're that girl I-" She covered her mouth quickly and could've sworn out loud. _'Great, Usagi, give away your identity why don't you? While you're at it, why don't you post it on the internet?' _Studying the girl to see a change of expression, she sighed in relief when the stranger made none. She hadn't found out. The child pouted crossing her arms.

"Well what else am I supposed to do?"

"What I do, use your powers to hide it." When they first started out, she and the senshi made a technique that managed to muddle outsiders' vision so their minds got fuddled when they looked at their faces if they didn't already know who you were. She stumbled over to the girl, her footing unsure and wobbly. She put her hand on her forehead and said, "Moonlit Illusion."

Sailor Chibi Moon removed her mask and Usagi saw no change in her appearance from when they stumbled into each other. Of course, that was because she already knew what the kid looked like without the magic covering her. To others they wouldn't be able to tell, though.

Usagi winced from the wounds she had received. It was a slow process, but she was at least relieved that the bleeding ceased. It still stung and brought discomfort, but she could get home and sit out the wait until she was healthy again. Then she'd have to sleep for quite sometime. She smiled figuring when she woke up she could go to her tutoring with Mamoru.

"Babysitting, Sailor Moon?" a mysterious voice said from above on the rooftops. Usagi tensed knowing who it belonged to. "I can't believe you'd bring a child onto the battlefield. Disgraceful. She could die because of you, but would you care?"

Turning their heads the two Sailor Moons gazed upwards to see Sailor Uranus with Sailor Neptune by her side. Usagi gulped inaudibly fretting they wanted a fight. She was injured and it hurt just to move, and if they ganged up on her it might end badly.


	10. Chapter 10

_MoonDragon: I realized that I was saying Chibiusa's name wrong in her senshi form. It's Sailor Chibi Moon, duh, ha ha. I went back and changed it in chapter nine, so don't worry. Thanks to everyone who's reviewing, makes me smile each time I read one. Hope you like this chapter. _

**Unspoken Memories**

**Chapter 10**

Usagi made a struggle to mask the pain rippling through her body. Currently all shards had been removed from her wounds and the slashes in her back were stitched up just enough to barely stop the bleeding. That didn't mean it still didn't hurt though. Her eyesight was starting to muddle and she could numbly feel Sailor Chibi Moon clutching her hand looking concerned for her well being. Usagi managed a small smile towards the girl and looked back up at the new problem. She couldn't show weakness to the enemy.

Nokemono used a magic similar to her 'Moonlit Illusion' on themselves so it was impossible to make a connection to their real identities. Neptune's shadowed aqua attire and Uranus's navy one made a deep contrast to the gentle blue sky behind them. Uranus was standing with her arms crossed while the other was sitting straightly on the edge of the roof. Both glared down at her with hatred evident in their eyes. Sailor Saturn was missing for an unknown reason, but that just left one less thing to worry about.

"You say you don't want to involve anyone, and yet here you are dragging this girl into battle. Are you planning on using her as a shield?" Uranus sneered as they both leaped from their position to the ground landing gracefully. "I'd expect nothing less dishonoring from the likes of you."

"I would never do that!" Sailor Moon shouted angrily feeling her blood overflowing like liquid hot magma. Just the idea of doing that sent a sickening chill up her spine. She felt insulted they would even imagine her capable of doing such a thing. "She just showed up; I have no idea who she is! You, kid, need to get out of here." She made a motion with her thumb giving out a direction much like hitchhikers do when asking for a ride. The pink intruder violently shook her head in disagreement. That was when Sailor Moon realized something was off about the girl.

Her fists, after she let go of Usagi's hand, were trembling at her sides, but not because of fright. The expression on her face turned away that emotion showing fury and rage. Her eyes were fixed in a glare at Nokemono that left Usagi almost paralyzed. She doubted a normal person would've survived looking directly into her red orbs. By the stiffness of her chin it was obvious she was clenching her teeth concealed under her lips. Before Usagi could stop her she was bulleting down the street ready to strike Nokemono.

Usagi didn't have to worry about Chibi Moon's well being since she wasn't the actual Sailor Moon. Most likely they would just brush her off and get onto the main objective and try to once again kill the teen. She knew she wouldn't be much help anyways in her condition so she focused on healing as quickly as possible to be able to step in if she needed to.

In Sailor Chibi Moon pathway was Sailor Neptune who took a step backwards at first in surprise. Then, realizing it was just a child she merely put her hand up to stop the oncoming blow. She didn't expect this to be a problem and put up little resistance which was a big mistake. The pink bundle packed more power than she thought possible for a fifth grader. Planting her petite fist in one of the Nokemono's palm Sailor Neptune was sent back with impressive force sliding along the ground. Even from the distance and with Sailor Moon's muddled eye vision she could see her hand shaking and throbbing from where the pink warrior had struck.

Sailor Chibi Moon went in again and again unrelenting with her assault not letting up for a moment. Neptune was just barely managing to block each blow and her hands and arms were seemingly being tanned red and it made Usagi flinch just looking while awed by the performance. It left her wondering just how much this kid was capable of doing. Not only did she excel in hand-to-hand combat, but earlier she proved to be magnificent in magical ability as well.

While watching she couldn't help but notice how similar her fighting style was to her own one. They both used gentle, graceful movements, often spinning or twirling to block or attack like there was no gravity holding them down. Seemingly gliding over the surface area, always on the move, and with smooth, slick movements.

"You should pay attention to more then their fight, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Uranus announced planting a kick in her back from behind in a sneak attack. Usagi gasped in pain as she struck the exact spot where the youma had sliced into her skin. She was sent into the brick wall of a nearby building and luckily landed on the ground where no shattered glass was. Getting to her knees she coughed into her hand staining her silver glove crimson with blood.

The warrior felt wetness on her back and knew her wound had reopened from the kick and groaned. Usagi would have to fight at a disadvantage. Already she was worn from the stress her cells went from rebuilding themselves and she'd have to put off healing until this was over. Anymore and she'd be too tired to even walk. The princess would have to bear with the pain and fight; hopefully it would be over soon enough.

She didn't bother wondering why her force field failed her yet again in the same day. Long ago, maybe as far as a year back, they had somehow managed to figure out how to bypass it. They must've studied it sometime and found a way to counter it. Still, even though they could now pass it, they only challenged here when she was wounded.

Sailor Uranus charged in with rage, but Sailor Moon had stumbled to her feet and was able to catch the punch in her grip. With the limb not already caught she tried to hit with the left, but Usagi managed to capture that one as well. Even though her back throbbed unbelievably and her vision faded into focus and out of it, she didn't let go. Holding the member of Nokemono still she began to speak.

"I finally realized… why you guys hate me so much…" she whispered out in a stained voice. She blinked rapidly and commanded herself to snap out of it and stay awake. She would not lose because the penalty was no doubt death.

"Are you telling me that for this whole time you didn't know why we were fighting?" Uranus scoffed pinning her wrists against the building. That pushed her backwards putting Usagi's back in contact with the wall. She cried out in pain and gritted her teeth trying to forget everything causing her harm. The warrior's blood stained the already red bricks shading it into a darker color. Droplets started to hit the pavement. "You're not as bright as I gave you credit for."

"It's about our past, 1000 years ago, right? You three… Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn… you were the princesses." Usagi saw the enemy's eye twitch as she spoke. "I heard that my mother… Queen Serenity… turned down you plea… for help." Sailor Uranus growled kicking the teen in the gut. Usagi's eyes bulged as she coughed up blood onto Uranus's outfit. She then proceeded to knee her over and over.

"Yeah, that's right! You and your appalling mother laughing in peace while we suffered! It made us sick," she announced. Sailor Moon was near the point of passing out for real now and she wasn't sure she could snap out of it. The kicks were coming in time with her slowing heartbeat. "You didn't do a thing to help us, you're so hypocritical! All you filthy Lunaranians would preach on and on about helping others, but when we finally asked for assistance you brushed us aside like we didn't matter! People like you shouldn't be respected or royalty; allowed to lead others and rule over them, because you don't deserve it!"

Usagi's hooded eyes made contact with Sailor Uranus's forest green and the Nokemono member stopped her assault for the moment. Sailor Moon did her best to plead with her blue-silver liquid orbs to make her listen and it seemed to be working.

"Truthfully… I don't remember… much about my life as Serenity…" she admitted grabbing the short haired teen's attention. Her blue orbs connected more deeply with her forest green ones as she spoke from the heart with blood dripping down her chin. "If I did, then… I would've known why we were fighting… a long time ago. Right now… I can't really tell if my mother… did abandon you or not… I'm just going off of what… someone told me. If it's not too late…" she paused and smiled as kindly as she could. It was a gentle smile with a gentle gaze that baffled the other warrior. "Can we work together… will you give me a chance… to make things right?"

What in reality was only seconds stretched on to what seemed like minutes. Sailor Uranus ceased her brutal assault on the injured teen, but she wasn't letting go. She still applied the pressure keeping her against the wall, but she was in thought with a dumbfounded expression. Usagi could've used the opportunity as an opening to get in a few blows, but she wanted an answer. Maybe it wasn't too late to stop the fighting. Her answer came.

"Don't try to fool me with your fake kindness! You're heart is as hollow as a youma's!"

Usagi could feel her heart ache, but not from any physical attack. _'Will nothing I say end this fight? Is this battle never going to end unless we end up killing each other? But I don't want that. I don't want to fight! Why can't we just talk this out? Queen Serenity… mother… did you really abandon these people when they needed us most? If you did, then how could you do that? If we helped them, then it wouldn't have had to come to this violence…' _

Sailor Uranus let go of her wrist and went in with her right fist to smash Usagi's face. Normally, even from such a close distance, Sailor Moon could block it, but she was too injured to move quickly enough. Her back was still freshly bleeding and more and more droplets dripped onto the ground as she was pushed against the wall.

"Stay away from her!" Sailor Chibi Moon's voice came as the Nokemono member was forcibly shoved aside by the tiny warrior. Sailor Moon fell to the ground not able to hold herself up anymore.

"Get off me, you brat!" shouted Uranus, but now it was the pink girl pinning the short haired teen down.

"Don't touch Sailor Moon!" she shouted back with protectiveness evident in her voice. They struggled on the ground, both being careful of the pointy objects littering the streets. Usagi swept a glance at Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Neptune currently on the ground a distance away. While the pink haired warrior didn't have a scratch on her, the same couldn't be said for Nokemono.

Neptune was on her knees trying to catch her panting breaths and get her normal one back. Her uniform was torn in some places and she had bruises already starting to form. From what Usagi could decipher from the past, she was tougher than that, always giving the enemy at least one scratch. Even Sailor Moon had gotten injured by her sometimes.

It looked like she didn't want to hurt anyone other than the target, letting the other sailor warrior get away without injury. And that made Usagi's heart ache as well. Someone that kindhearted, to let a little kid wail on them and not do anything offensive, wanted her dead. Was Sailor Moon, Tsukino Usagi, really that vile of a person to make even good people want her to perish?

"I didn't want to do this," Neptune whispered, "but she's getting in the way! Sailor Moon doesn't get hurt like this often, this is our chance! We're not going to stop just because some child is interfering." The sea green haired girl placed both hands above her body reaching for the sky. A blue ball of energy started to form and get bigger by the passing seconds. When it was at full power she threw her arms out in front of her releasing the attack. "Deep Submerge!"

Sailor Chibi Moon and Uranus were still wrestling on the ground, but Nokemono gave the child the slip when she saw the energy coming. The pink warrior was left on the ground alone and nothing to shield her from the oncoming disaster.

"No!" Sailor Moon managed to shout out. It didn't matter that her body hurt. It didn't matter that she might not make it in time. She still had to at least attempt to get in between the blow and the girl. She prayed and begged of the Silver Crystal inside her to at give her the strength to move her body and deflect Neptune's energy. "Sailor Teleport!"

The silver warrior appeared in front of Sailor Chibi Moon affectively shielding the child with her body. She winced as her back throbbed, but she was going to protect this mysterious girl, no matter the cost. The young girl had already fought to protect her and she would return the favor. An innocent would never get harmed in her presence if there was something she could do about it.

Sailor Neptune's Deep Submerge was upon the two, and Sailor Moon placed her hands out to catch it. Her hands, covered in gloves stained with blood from coughing, glowed with a golden light. She took the impact, her own energy keeping the other from blowing up and encasing the two girls.

Sailor Moon's mark upon her forehead glowed with a bright gleam acting on Usagi's determination to protect the girl behind her. She could feel the power flowing through her veins, despite the weariness and discomfort ready to send her into unconsciousness. With a shout she channeled the light enveloping her hands and used it to propel the blue mass away and back at its owner like a ricochet.

Not expecting it to be shot in reverse with such speed, Neptune had no time to take action and was struck by her own force. She screamed splitting the emptiness of the air as its heat peeled away parts of her skin. The teen was sent spiraling backwards.

"Neptune!" Uranus shouted with shock and disbelief in her voice. It was such a desperate tone, Usagi wasn't sure she had ever heard her speak that way. Then again, her comrade had never gotten so injured before in battle. Usagi did her best in the past to never beat them up to badly.

She sprinted off almost tearing the street up like a tornado and captured her in her arms before she could get even more injured by the glass on the roads. Uranus fell to her knees seemingly not even caring her legs were getting sliced into and injected with shards of glass. Sailor Neptune's skin gave off some steam from the burns that patched her body and her eyes were lidded. She put so much energy into that attack Usagi didn't even want to imagine what it could've done to Chibi Moon. Uranus sent such a hate filled glare at Sailor Moon it made her wince, but she didn't look away. She stared right back with her eyes furrowed as well.

"I don't want to harm you… but I absolutely… won't let you involve… anyone else in this fight…" she breathed out in pants.

"You're such a hypocrite!" she spat at the silver senshi. "You say that, but look what you did to Neptune. We'll… _I'll_ never forgive you!" She picked up her comrade and cradled her in her arms protectively. She turned around and started walking away ending the battle. Usagi supposed she wanted to get medical attention for her friend.

"Wait! When will… this fighting end…?" Usagi's eyes closed at last not able to keep them open any longer. The wound in her back was painful and still open as it bled. She fell on the ground, once again in the shards, vaguely feeling Sailor Chibi Moon at her side applying some healing magic to her. It soothed and only dragged her deeper into sleep. Before she was finally gone from consciousness she heard Uranus's response.

"It won't stop until one of us dies…"

ooOoo

Sailor Uranus turned into the first dark alley with Neptune safely in her arms. Her legs and knees were bleeding and had glass stuck under the skin, but she didn't care. She cursed the name of Sailor Moon and wanted to break apart the first thing in sight, but Sailor Neptune's well being was much more important at the moment. The Nokemono member would have to get her to Sailor Saturn as quickly as possible. She excelled in the field of healing more than anyone.

Sailor Uranus told herself over and over again that nothing that so-called princess said could be trusted. It repeated in her mind like a warning flashing bright red letters under her eyelids. She was a vile woman who lied to get her way. That little speech she said back there was most likely used to gain her trust. Then the senshi could stab them in the back when Nokemono weren't looking. Although her words… she seemed to be so desperately telling the truth Uranus was tempted to believe her.

"_Can we work together… will you give me a chance… to make things right?" _

The short haired teen shook her head violently trying to get the words out of her mind. She leaned back against the wall holding on to Neptune tighter. She had fallen asleep from the wounds she received. Sighing she closed her eyes.

'_She looked so pleadingly at me,'_ she couldn't help but think. _'Her eyes were so bright and innocent I was struck dumbfounded. Someone who abandoned us… like we were outcasts… shouldn't have such pure, kind eyes. Is it a trick? I don't know. Dang her… why am I thinking about this? She's the enemy. We must get revenge for the people of our planets from so long ago. Nothing she says will stop us from killing her!' _

Recalling the new senshi she wondered what that was all about. Sailor Moon had disposed of the other senshi and yet this one had never been seen before. It was unexpected for her to get a new ally, especially a young child. That pink child had such power… not as grand or magnificent as Sailor Moon's, but probably close to it.

She also recalled how protective Sailor Moon was of the kid. From the way she spoke during the battle it appeared they had never met before then. Uranus scoffed in disapproval wondering whether Sailor Moon's concern was real or for show. It looked genuine enough, and she always did speak of saving others, so she supposed it was true.

"I swear she's such a child inside," she whispered to no one but herself. Her voice softly echoed on the walls._ 'Trying to save someone you've never met before? And that same someone getting in the way of battle like that and becoming a burden. It would've been easier for her if she had let Neptune's attack take care of the pest. Hmph. She'd save a nuisance, but not a planet suffering in despair?' _Her hands trembled in anger, and then her grip softened remembering she was still holding her comrade.

Then an idea struck her. _'It's unmistakable. Sailor Moon, Tsukino Usagi, cares about some people much more than herself. I'm sure she doesn't care about anyone outside of her friends, though. Someone as awful as her couldn't possibly think about anyone but herself and those dear to her. If we were to become her friend as civilians… and gain her trust… then we could reveal ourselves in the final battle. She wouldn't be able to kill us if we're her friends! We can use that moment of shock when she finds out to finally make her perish. She'll pay for abandoning us.' _

True, the idea of actually becoming close and talking to that filthy princess revolted her to the core. Uranus would just make sure it was as believable a friendship as she could make it, but actually keeping it fake. She'd gain her trust, and then rip it apart along with her body. She wouldn't have to worry about caring for such a person. There was no way she could form a friendship with the likes of her. She was the enemy. Usagi was the enemy who left their planets to perish.

"Haruka?" the teen in her arms questioned slipping back into conscious. The Nokemono member looked down at her friend whose eyes were barely open. "You fool… you should've forgotten about me… and taken care of Sailor Moon when she was weak. What about… the pact you, me, and Hotaru made?"

"We'll get her another time, Michiru. Don't worry for now. I'm going to get you to Saturn so she can heal you." They transformed back into their civilian identities so they could go about the streets without bringing attention to themselves. "She'll be defeated in no time, Michiru. I have a plan."


	11. Chapter 11

_MoonDragon: Oh my gosh, you guys! I am sooo sad right now! The deadline was yesterday and I FAILED! I lost the bet! Sure, it's over 30,000 words, but it's not complete. -Goes off and cries in a corner trying to control her misery- Don't worry, I'll keep writing. My new goal is for it to be over 100,000 words long, but I'm not making any promises. If you want to cheer me up you can review my story, please. Thanks to all who keep doing that. -smiles- _

**Unspoken Memories**

**Chapter 11**

A faint and oh-so-familiar scent of roses coated the room that Usagi awakened in. She was lying on her back and fluttered open her eyes groggily. Lazily draped over her body were black satin sheets that felt too comfortable to be real. They formed to her body shape as if it were a warm, layered second skin. She sighed peacefully as the aroma drifted through her nostrils calming her and smiled without realizing it. This was the same scent that Mamoru carried and it was her absolute favorite. There was no better way to wake up… unless he was in the bed holding her tightly to him, but at the time that was impossible.

Stringing together her memory of what happened before she passed out she realized this was not where she used to be. Alert and on edge she sat up and cringed at the strain in her back. It throbbed numbly but she was able to hold the position softly lying back on the pillow for support. It was much better than the wound had previously been, but it was still sore to stretch the muscles. Usagi was positive that with one more healing attempt that she'd be perfectly fine again.

"You shouldn't sit like that, the wound might reopen," a smooth, concerned voice warned from her side. Stiff, she turned her head and softly gasped as Mamoru was sitting there in a chair he must've pulled up to the edge. He held his hands together half-leaning on the bed with such a worried gaze that made it seem like she was the only thing that mattered in the world. This was defiantly not where she had collapsed. Far from it.

"What happened? Why am I here?" she asked hesitantly. The last thing she could recall was Sailor Uranus saying that this war Nokemono started wouldn't end until one side was killed. Her eyes took on a painful gloss and misted over, but the tears didn't fall. She didn't want to bother Mamoru with her sorrow that she couldn't inform him about if he asked for details.

"I'm not sure. I heard my doorbell, opened the door, and you were collapsed on the floor in front of me. Your face was red as you panted, cringing every so often from pain fidgeting in your sleep. I looked around because it seemed impossible that you would walk all the way here and just fall down like that; besides, you were unconscious. At the end of the hall I saw a little girl running away with light pink hair. All I could see was her face for about five seconds before she turned the corner. I didn't bother to call out to the kid because you desperately needed my attention. I'm pretty sure she was the one who brought you here, though." Usagi nodded never taking her eyes away from his.

'_It must be that girl again,'_ she thought. _'Who else has hair like that? This is too confusing. Why, out of all of the people in the world, would she take me specifically to Mamo-chan? The most logical thing to do would be to send me to a hospital, but she took me here instead. I need answers.' _

"Mamoru-kun… do you know where she is right now? I really need to talk to her." He shook his head disappointedly.

"Sorry. I haven't seen her since she brought you here two days ago."

"Two days?!" she exclaimed with wide, disbelieving eyes. _'Were my injuries really that bad? Well, they might've been. When I passed out I was still bleeding and landed in glass. But Sailor Chibi Moon was healing me…she must've only gotten the glass out.' _"What day is it?"

"Sunday," he replied. "You've been asleep the entire time on my bed. I barely left your side at all, watching, hoping you'd wake up." He blushed realizing what he said and turned away making Usagi giggle. The way he was embarrassed for caring about someone other than himself was adorable. "That-that girl," he said trying to change the subject clearing his throat, "is she your sister or something? She resembled you a bit."

"Um… well…" She hesitated not knowing how to reply. She knew nothing of this mystery girl who came from nowhere. "Not really," Usagi replied thinking back to the child. They did have the same hairstyle, and if she thought back hard enough their faces held a resemblance. They might be cousins or something, but the possibility of that was near zero. "I don't know why she'd bring me here, though." He grinned making the senshi's heart flutter. She bit her bottom lip and reminded herself this was no time to be attracted to him.

"I'm an excellent medical student and pretty well known around here. I even spent a year and a half in America studying. She probably heard of me and figured I could help. I'm glad she did because if she didn't I wouldn't know you were hurt." Usagi blushed and pulled the covers up to hide it bringing the sheets just below eye level. She displayed a secret smile knowing he cared about her, with or without his memories. Maybe it wasn't out of love yet, but that could change.

"Thank you, Mamoru-kun," she mumbled, her voice muffled by the covers. He only nodded with the corners of his lips upturned so slightly it was hard to interpret whether he was grinning or not. "Looks like I missed our study session."

"That's the last thing you should be worrying about in your condition," he scoffed leaning back in his seat. Mamoru then smirked letting out a deep chuckle. "From when we talked before you don't seem like the kind of person to be disappointed about skipping learning." She huffed lowering the covers again with a pout poking her tongue out at him.

"I'm not _that_ big of a delinquent!" she complained. _'OK, that's kind of a lie, but he doesn't need to know that. Besides, I really am disappointed. I was looking forward to it…' _

Suddenly, Mamoru got really serious. He brought his clasped hands up to his chin and rested his head on them leaning his elbows on his legs. All joking and fooling around was put aside as he looked her over top to bottom, seemingly imagining everywhere she was wounded under the covers. She felt awkward under his surveillance and knew what he was going to ask next.

"Usagi-san-"

"You can just call me 'Usagi'," she cut in.

"Usagi… what happened? How could you possibly get that injured? Those four slashes on your back… when you were brought here they were so deep that if just a few more layers of skin were gone you'd be able to see your backbone. There were also some shards of glass stuck in you; don't worry, I got them all out. How did you get that way? Did someone attack you?"

The golden haired teen was struck with a dilemma. It wasn't as if she could come out and reveal to him how she had gotten that way. Then again, he did deserve an explanation. Mamoru had tended to her when she was passed out and that was reason enough to tell him her story._'Well, what the heck am I supposed to say? I took away his memories so he could live without knowing about the youmas. I don't want to lie to him… but there's not really another choice, is there?'_

"Um… well, I'm just really clumsy, you know? I was running… and ran into a window… and got cut… by the glass…?" She laughed nervously and Mamoru gave her a look.

"You're really bad at lying, do you know that?" he declared looking skeptical. All the teen could do was frown in disappointment. Lying was never one of her strong points. Even if she did excel in doing that sort of thing he'd probably be able to look right through her. "Look, I know we don't know each other very well, but you can trust me. If someone did this to you just say the word and I'll hunt that guy down and drag him to the police."

His eyes held such intensity it made her shiver. He looked absolutely appalled at the idea that someone would try to kill the teen with golden hair. Usagi sighed figuring she could tell him it at least had something to do with the youma attack. That and nothing else. It was normal for stray citizens to sometimes get caught in the crossfire between her and those demons, as much as it pained her to admit.

"OK, did you hear about that youma attack near the shopping district?" He raised an eyebrow not following her words.

"Youma? What is that? You mean that demon-like creature?" The girl mentally slapped herself letting the word slip. Regular people didn't know their proper name was youma. "I heard about it on the news. There was… glass… everywhere…" He put two and two together and got his answer. "You were there then?!" he shouted in disbelief. "But, that was only minutes after you left the arcade! You said you were heading home…" He mused to himself for several minutes leaving the room in silence.

"I had to pass through there to get to where I live," she replied thankfully not having to lie. It really was the direction her parents lived at as well as her apartment.

"I came back to my apartment just a little bit after you left," he thought aloud. "It was maybe a half hour after that when that girl came with you… The time frame fits, I suppose. Why didn't you run away?!

"Well, it just came out of nowhere. I didn't have any time to react as it struck me. Its claws cut through me and I flew back and crashed into a store window," she improvised. It was partially true, just with the major details left out. She looked at Mamoru to see what he thought of it and witness him clench his fist so that the knuckles turned white.

"Where was that super heroine girl that's supposed to take care of them… what's her name, 'Sailor Moon'?! Why wasn't she there?!"

"Hey, Sailor Moon is doing the best that she can!" she replied being more defensive than a normal citizen ought to be. He gave her a look and she elaborated bringing her tone to a quieter pitch. "I mean, she can't always get there on time since the youma appear at any moment. If she didn't show up then I would've been a lot more hurt than I already am."

"And she just left you there near-death?!" he complained angrily. "She didn't try to help you at all? What did she do, show up, impress the onlookers, and leave like a big super star? Some hero!" he spouted in disgust sarcastically.

"No! She just… didn't see me. Yeah! The youma knocked me into a store, so I was inside there when she finally came."

"Didn't she even bother to look around to see if anyone was hurt?"

"She's a pretty busy person, you know! Fighting all by herself… it's probably a huge strain… and burden… probably tiring." A sullen look became her as she smiled falsely assuring him everything was alright. He just shook his head still miffed with a furrowed brow.

"That doesn't matter. She's the one who chose to fight in the first place, so she should take full responsibility if someone gets hurt! If it's that stressful than she should get some help."

"Being a hero takes up most of your free time, I think. Sailor Moon probably doesn't want anyone to waste there life fighting or let someone die in battle. She doesn't want to bother anyone, so she fights alone." Usagi figured she really should be biting her tongue and stop speaking, but she needed someone to talk to. Someone to understand that being a hero is more difficult than some think. Besides, he'd never be able to guess that she was the Sailor Moon they were discussing. The sparkling golden rose by her apartment window made sure of that.

"Well, if she doesn't want anyone to get hurt then that's just all the more reason the gain some allies. No matter how powerful that teenager might be… no matter how precise her magic ability is or how determined she might be… one person alone cannot protect everyone in the world. She'll only be able to protect those that she can see in her sight. Innocent lives will get hurt even more if she takes care of this youma problem by herself… you're proof enough."

He leaned over and stroked her cheek softly as he spoke his last words going up and down repeatedly. His slightly rough hand contrasted with her soft skin, but it was breathtaking as it made her air hitch. She could feel the warmth radiate off of him from the simple gesture as his fingers glided over her face.

Usagi blushed and wondered what had come over him. As far as he was concerned they had met only two days ago. He wasn't openly affectionate unless he was completely comfortable around the person he was with, and a small chat in the arcade wasn't enough to sway his heart like this. Maybe something had happened while she slept and he watched her.

Whatever it was that was behind his actions made her heart skip a beat as he cupped her cheek gazing intently into her navy blue eyes. He was out of his seat by now on his knees and his face was so close she could barely feel his breath on her lips. His thumb stroked her bottom lip as his hooded sapphire eyes locked with hers almost as if he were in a drugged trance. Usagi could hear her heartbeat as if it were echoing off the walls like the base of a slow beat song. She could feel her cheeks flaming up in excitement at what he was about to do and made no move of protest.

A breath's distance away Mamoru seemed to realize the position they were in and pulled back immediately. His cheeks were tinted a heated color as he looked at anything besides her. Neither of them said anything and remained that way for several minutes. Usagi could still hear her heartbeat and placed a hand on her chest as if it would help to slow its rapid pace. True, she was disappointed he pulled back, but it was understandable. From his point of view he would probably imagine this as taking advantage of an injured girl.

"Um… is there anything you want or need?" he questioned trying to make the atmosphere less awkward and move on from what almost happened. He still avoided her gaze probably too embarrassed to. Usagi thought over his offer and ran a hand through her hair finding that it was down and not in its usual buns. It also felt greasy to the touch and her skin felt oily now that she was noticing her appearance.

"Could I take a shower? It's been a while and I feel really gross," she admitted suddenly self conscious about her looks. He could only nod as he stood up from his knees and moved back giving her room to get off the bed. Usagi brushed the covers aside and swung her legs off the edge feeling the carpet under her socks. When she tried to stand up she fell, not used to the weight after so long of resting, and almost hit the floor. Luckily, Mamoru captured her in his arms holding the teen to his chest. "Th-thank you, Mamoru-kun."

"Yeah, no problem," he mumbled letting her go running a hand through his midnight tresses. "Do you want me to wash your clothes while you're in there? If they're not done by the time you get out you can wear my bathrobe, or I could get you something else to wear."

"Yeah, but I'm not giving you my underwear, pervert," she giggled winking. He blushed, but Usagi was relieved to hear him chuckle as well.

"Alright then, just leave your clothes by the door and tell me when I can come in and get them. My robe is in the bathroom closet, you should be able to find it. Can you walk?" She nodded and he led the way to the washroom with her following behind him. Along the way he kept looking over his shoulders giving her a skeptical eye.

ooOoo

After Mamoru heard Usagi give him the signal that it was OK to enter he opened the door and spotted her clothes folded on the counter by the sink. Quickly he grabbed them and exited the room spending as little time as possible in there as he could. He wanted to give her some privacy. He wondered whether or not they'd be dry by the time she got out of the bathroom as he threw them in and started the washer. Girls tended to take a long time so he figured they'd be done by then. Just in case they weren't he went to his drawers and picked something out.

He looked through them for a while having trouble getting something that would fit. _'She's so small and skinny that whatever she wears of mine will be too big.'_Finally he pulled out a dark blue shirt that was stuffed in the back of the drawer. It had gotten too small for him a while ago and he hadn't had the chance to throw it out yet. To go with it he chose black shorts since all of his pants would be much too long for her. It was a sports one so it had the white string going along the rim in case she'd have to adjust it to her waist. He folded them and left them on the bed.

Feeling proud of himself and his accomplishment, he went to his kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. Traveling towards the living room he turned on the television and channel surfed until he found the news relaxing on the couch. Although, even though it was on, he paid the TV no mind and lost himself in his thoughts.

'_She shouldn't be able to move that well yet,'_ he mused taking a sip of his drink, careful not to scald his tongue._'There's no way she should've healed that quickly. She shouldn't have been able to even sit and lie back like she was doing without some discomfort.'_

He knew full well that wounds as serious as the ones she carried wouldn't heal so quickly in only two days. Sure, he hadn't seen them since he patched her up, but it was still too early. _'And all of the cuts and nicks from the glass are completely healed; no scars or anything. Even the bruises are gone…' _He sighed leaning back into his couch. No matter how much he thought about the subject it just didn't make any sense. There was no point to even search for an answer.

He still found it difficult to believe that she got hit in that monster attack. _'Hmm, she called them "youma".'_ His fist clenched as he thought of Sailor Moon leaving her to suffer like that. _'I'll never forgive her for that. Sure, it must be hard to be a savior, but to leave someone like that dieing on the floor… that's too much…'_

Mamoru was at a loss when she showed up outside his apartment door. That same cheery, childish girl was in so much anguish. It was such a complete contrast to the other her in the arcade. He barely left her side even though it did get rather boring just sitting and starring at her. Still, even with all the cuts and marks, Usagi still managed to look beautiful. That made watching her less of a burden and more of a pleasure. Good looks or not, he still would've been by her side.

'_She had trouble sleeping,' _he remembered absently looking at the screen trying to tell him the weather. _'She whimpered a lot and tears came out through her closed eyes… it was so sad. It actually tore my heart out watching her suffer like that. Usagi would only stop and rest peacefully when I held her hand. The only thing I could think about was that I never wanted to see her that way again.' _

Even though she was just a high school student who he didn't even meet a week ago, he found himself caring about the girl when he tended to her. A bundle of protectiveness welled inside his chest wanting to keep her from all harm. He remembered wondering in horror if someone was trying to rape, or worse, kill her and she just barely got out alive. He'd have fantasies of tracking down that thug and beating him up until he was in a worse state than Usagi had been in. He cared so much it was almost scaring him.

'_And then I went and almost kissed her while she woke up,'_ he thought sadly to himself drinking in the last drops of coffee. _'My whole body was screaming "just one kiss won't hurt" and I was so fixed on doing so. If she wasn't so attractive that probably wouldn't of happened. Then I just got so scared that I wouldn't be able to control myself around her. I wonder what she thinks of me now. Usagi has probably already labeled me as a pervert who tried to take advantage of her. I can't believe I almost did that.'_

He beat himself up mentally over that incident until he heard the noise that signaled the washer was done a half hour later. He walked from his position to the machine and switched out her clothes into the drier. Mamoru thought it shouldn't take too long to dry but realized it wouldn't be done when Usagi got out of the shower. The running water he could hear from the walls was gone leaving him to believe that she was done. _'Then there was a use for the clothes I picked out after all.' _

The girl he had been tending to opened the door letting some steam flow out rising to the ceiling. Her hair was dripping wet, but it looked like she gave some effort into towel-drying it. Briefly he wondered how long it must take to dry such long golden locks. His light blue robe eclipsed her frame somewhat making it seem like a child was wearing it. It appeared as if she were blushing from the heat she came out of, giving her an innocent appearance, and Mamoru gulped trying to control his thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

_MoonDragon: OK, someone asked me what age Chibiusa is going to be, I think I said this in the story, but she's about the age of a fifth grader. She's not in this chapter though, so this is just a clarifier. I am so impressed with the people who reviewed! I got 12 for the last chapter and I was, like, floating on cloud nine all week, ha ha. Thanks for those. Oh, and the ending seems kinda cheesy in my opinion... when I'm completely done with the story I'm going to do a sweep and fix some things up. _

**Unspoken memories**

**Chapter 12**

After hearing the soft click of the door closing Usagi was able to relax a bit more. Her shoulders slanted from their tense state as her breath she was unaware of holding came out in a soft puff. Sure, she adored Mamoru dearly, but it was still awkward to be showering, unclothed, in a male's place. While his quick footsteps lightly echoed in the bathroom her heart beat skyrocketed frightened that for whatever reason the drapes concealing her form might come down. She tried to think of being anywhere else, more specifically, anywhere else fully clothed. Usagi's blood rushed through her and it seemed like the humming in her veins created a barrier so she couldn't feel the water charging at her skin.

Sure that, besides her presence, the room was empty now she was finally able to bask in the warmth of the waters sprinkling down in a comforting rain. It didn't occur to the golden haired teen how desperately she had been aching for one until she was currently taking the shower. A moan escaped her throat as she leaned her head back letting it splash along her smiling face. Wanting just a bit more pleasure the teen wrestled with the nozzles until a soothing, steamier warmth laid siege over her.

Just before she stepped into the tub she had examined her back using Mamoru's mirror for a better image. The marks that were previously so torn and shredded were now smooth and slightly puffy. It was like witnessing one of those commercials were they show the before and after picture; it was that much of a difference. Of course, she wasn't surprised absently letting her fingers trail over the wounds.

Although she wished it not to be, her body was no doubt different than normal humans'. She recovered in a rapid pace even ensnared by the chains of sleep. In the beginning of her senshi days it wasn't like this, but little by little time seemed to change her and there was nothing she could do to oppose it. Even her once utterly golden hair now had a silver tint forming. Although even more stunning than before, it was just further proof that something inside her was changing.

'_It's almost as if I'm becoming less human as the days go by,' _she thought somberly. Muttering her usual healing magic chant she traced her slashes in the shower and felt it change from the red puffiness to creamy colored silkiness. She couldn't witness the metamorphosis since her neck didn't have the capabilities that an owl possessed, but she had done it enough times to know it left no mark.

Without warning, there was a familiar wetness on her face which Usagi knew wasn't caused by the warm waters. No matter how many times she blinked it didn't make the liquid disappear from her eyes. In fact it did the opposite propelling the tears down her features blending into the water around it. Usagi let out a hiccup falling backwards hitting the wall trying to stay upright. Her strength vanished as if someone came, snatched it up, stowed it in a convenient pouch, and ran away laughing gleefully.

Swiftly she sank to ground level and brought her knees to her chest holding them to her. Usagi wished that the smaller she could make her form appear the smaller her grief would be; changing with her body shape. Disappointedly, that wouldn't happen. No matter what position she was in the level of sorrow that swarmed through her being wouldn't lessen. Her cries stormed out of her throat in a bitter march like trained soldiers shooting bullets of tears. The more time went by the more violent and aggressive her shivers came as her heart pounded like an angry next door neighbor at her ribcage. Usagi was thankful for the noise the shower created or Mamoru might've heard her cries, though she was doing her best to keep silent.

'_I don't want to be different!'_ she shouted within her mind as the numerous tears continued to fall._'I don't care how convenient it is or whether it's better for me, I don't care! I just want to be normal… like I used to be before all of this happened. My old life, before the Dark Kingdom appeared again on Earth, I want it back more than anything!'_

She thought of her friends, the ones she forcibly retired, and envied the freedom she had bestowed upon them. They had the lives that now she could only dream about. What she had given them was what would seem like to her a delusion; nothing more than a fantasy. Maybe because that way of life for someone like her was too far out of reach to grasp. It was like there was an endless ocean separating her from the things she so desperately wanted to do, and the duty that bound her to her past existence and Sailor Moon was an anchor dragging her down deeper and deeper. Sooner or later she'd be too far under to swim back up, or Nokemono might become the water which would make her drown.

She often had thoughts that someone as gentle as her shouldn't be having. Thoughts that she didn't want to have, but she had them nevertheless. The only thing keeping Usagi from the life she previously had was Nokemono. The Dark Kingdom was vaporized and youmas are incapable of appearing unless someone summoned them. Nokemono was the single and only thing keeping her from living a happy, carefree existence again.

'_If I… if I kill them, my troubles will be over. I can still go back to being a normal human. Really, I have the right to, don't I? I mean, they're the ones who started this first, and they've been trying to murder me for something I didn't even do! Plus, they're harming stray citizens that have nothing to do with this little war. EVERYONE would be better off with them gone!' _The words were meant to give her the determination to eliminate them, but it just made the tears fall faster. Usagi furrowed her brow and let out a bitter laugh.

'_What am I thinking? I could only kill Queen Beryl and her generals because they were no longer humans; they were as much of a youma as the one who attacked the city the other day. But Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn are humans. I… I don't think I can just kill them, even if they're trying to do away with me. But I don't want to keep fighting!'_

Usagi didn't want the responsibility of protecting everybody when one of those monsters were unleashed. She didn't enjoy not getting any sleep during the night always worrying whether there was something she had to go take care of. She hated the feeling of thinking about not getting there in time as a youma was about to kill an innocent life… The golden haired teen just wanted to sit back, a manga in her hands, dear friends by her side, and relax.

'_But I'm human also, and humans are greedy creatures who will do horrible things so they can get what they crave for. Maybe it's only a matter of time before I murder them to get what I want…'_ Usagi let out a heavy sigh and wiped at her eyes. The water was starting to turn to a semi-warm sensation so she messed with the nozzle again. She stood up making a grab for Mamoru's shampoo and massaged it into her scalp.

'_I don't know why I keep thinking about it. Just look on the bright side, Usagi. I'm sure there's a solution where nobody will have to die.'_ With that optimism tattooed into her heart she ran her fingers through her tresses getting all of the suds out. Then she switched to the conditioner placed near the shampoo bottle. Taking a whiff of the scent the soapy liquid carried she instantly thought of Mamoru. It smelled similar to the rose-like aroma that seemed to radiate off of him. Taking a glance at the bottle she smiled.

"So that's how he smells like roses; it's his shampoo," she whispered to no one. Internally she knew it couldn't be a natural scent, and was slightly proud of finding out how he did it. Taking the soap in hand she sniffed and discovered it was the same as the shampoo and giggled a bit. "Roses are a kind of girly fragrance. Now I'll have something to make fun of him about." Girly or not, Usagi loved the fragrance and basked in the smell.

Taking a few moments bathing herself she finally turned the shower off. Usagi wrung her hair to get as much excess water out as she could before stepping out onto a neatly placed towel to protect the floor from damage. Gazing in the direction of the mirror it was coated with a light fog making it hard to see her image. Usagi grabbed a towel off of the stand next to her and wrapped it around her body after drying off.

She removed it putting on her bra, underwear, and socks which she didn't give to Mamoru. She wrinkled her nose thinking how dirty they were, but she'd have to bear with it until she got home. She supposed that they were better than nothing at all. She hung up the towel so the water it collected could evaporate.

Making her way to the bathroom closet she opened it and instantly found the robe that Mamoru was talking about. It was a baby blue color and ready to be of some use to her. While placing it over what she had on she blushed. "Mamoru would look good in this robe…" She tied up the sash and rearranged it until it fit somewhat comfortably. It was so much bigger than her; if she stood with her arms at her side her fingertips would barely reach the end of the cuffs.

Absently she looked for her purse she had been previously carrying two days ago. It contained a brush which she wanted to use to keep her hair straight. Usagi kept it with her since it was so long it often needed to be brushed. Then she blinked realizing that the last place she saw it was during the youma battle and smacked her head. By now it was long gone.

"Oh well," she sighed. "It didn't have anything of value in there anyways. Some make-up and random things, who cares?" Then she thought of her device that Luna had presented to her and realized it was still in her skirt pocket. _'Darn! Mamo-chan is washing them right now! Is it resistant to water? Um… I hope so…' _The teen softly hit herself in the head. If she kept thinking 'Mamo-chan' it might slip out. _'Think Mamoru-kun, Usagi. Mamoru-kun.' _

Usagi ran her fingers again through her hair as a make-shift comb hoping it wouldn't become a tangled mess. Mamoru's shampoo and conditioner were amazing, though, and it left her hair knot free. Now she'd just have to wait until it dried to see if it would stay that way.

Deciding the teen had spent enough time in the bathroom she opened the door, watching as some steam rushed up in front of her as if it were running a race and Usagi was the competitor. She placed one hand on the frame to steady herself and used the other to grasp the folds of the robe where it separated in the front to keep it in place. It was rather large and she didn't want it coming undone. Even if she was proud of her body she didn't need him to see it putting her in an awkward position.

In front of her, across the room, stood Mamoru with a strange expression on his visage. His jaw was tight, as if he were having an inner struggle, and his eyes wouldn't leave her, but he wasn't speaking. Usagi blushed under his intense stare and laughed to break the atmosphere.

"That felt great!" she revealed stretching her arms out in front of her. "Are my clothes done?" Mamoru gulped and composed himself before speaking.

"No, it'll probably be another half hour to dry. I put some clothes on the bed if you want to wear them until they're done.'

"Thanks. Um, did you check my pockets before you put them in?" She prayed he would but was still nervous the communication device was destroyed.

"No, I don't think there was anything in there." Checking her solemn look he instantly added on to his sentence. "But when I carried you to my bed some silver thing fell out of your pocket. It's on the dresser in my room if you need it." Usagi bighted up immediately and saw Mamoru smile as well. "You go change. Do you want anything to drink when you're done?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Be right back." Traveling to his room she shut the door and changed into the attire he picked out for her. The shirt was a little big, but it fit snugly in a baggy sort of way. The shorts had to be adjusted so they didn't slip off her waist, but after she messed with the string it was a good fit reaching to her knees. She laughed figuring she must resemble a child playing dress-up.

She saw, with relief, that her compactor was indeed placed on his dresser but left it alone. Usagi would make a grab for it when she was about to leave. Looking at the circular item made her think of Luna and she gasped.

'_I've been here for two days; Luna's going to kill me! What if she doesn't know where I am? Oh man, she's going to chew my ear off! OK, my excuse is that I was unconscious. I was working for the fate of humanity and all living things as the champion of love and justice and lost track of time. She'll buy that, right?' _Her shoulders fell in disappointment. Of course Luna wouldn't believe that. No matter what the excuse was she was sure to be lectured. Usagi told herself she'd head straight for her apartment to Luna as soon as her clothes were ready.

Patting her hair to make sure it wasn't sticking up she left his room found him again. He looked her over and gave a light smirk.

"You look like such a little kid right now," he laughed in good humor. She could identify by his tone that he wasn't trying to pick on her, just make a joke.

"Bet I'm the cutest little kid you've ever seen," she shot back at him blowing a kiss and adding in a wink. Usagi enjoyed watching his cheeks flush with color and gave a victory smile. It was amusing to get him speechless. Mamoru took that smile as an invite to an unspoken competition. He strode up to her with smooth footsteps and a suave grin. Usagi stayed in her place curious as to what he was going to do.

"Hnn, well, I'm not going to deny it, you're very cute." It was Usagi's turn to blush looking towards the floor, too embarrassed to meet his gaze. He wouldn't have that as he used his pointed finger and thumb to lift her head up. Then he stroked a stray strand of hair and gently moved it behind you ear. "Beautiful, really," he confessed, his eyes penetrating into her soul.

Her face was so red she took a step back wanting to hide it. She wanted to say something back, anything, but found that was impossible. It felt as if someone held a hand against her throat constricting it as her breathing became harsher. Her blood hummed in a jittery way and she gulped hoping that would help her speak.

He laughed loud enough that it echoed off the apartment walls and Usagi grew confused. It was then that she discovered he was teasing her just as she had teased him with that kiss and wink. She huffed slapping him on the chest.

"You're so mean!" She pouted crossing her arms.

"You did the same thing to me!" he laughed so proud of himself for rendering her speechless. "You're not the only one who can fluster someone."

They spent the rest of their time sitting at his kitchen table mindlessly chattering. Well, Usagi was the one who talked mostly and Mamoru would nod his head or put in a comment or two. Usagi was so gleeful that she was smiling nonstop. Mamoru even asked why she was so cheery, but she just said it was the happy feeling of being alive from that youma attack.

The true reason was that together with him, just talking, made her so elated it seemed silly. During the six months of him chasing after her it tugged at her heart having to push him away. He was so close and within reach, and yet there was an infinite space separating them. With him so close now it filled up a small patch of the loneliness that consumed her heart.

A while later, the drier made a finishing noise and Mamoru handed her the clothes. They felt warm to the touch and had a refreshing scent. Hurriedly she went to his room again and changed into the navy blouse and white skirt that she wore previously. Usagi left his clothes folded on the bed. Grabbing the communicator off of his desk she placed it safely back in her pocket. She sighed knowing she had to leave right away. Usagi couldn't let Luna worry about her forever.

"Mamoru-kun, I really have to get going. Thanks a lot for taking care of me." A pained look overcame him and it stung at her. He didn't want her to go as much as she didn't want to leave.

"Yeah. You're parents must be really worried, I should've looked them up in the phone book to let them know you're alright." He ran a hand through his tresses in disappointment mentally beating himself up. Usagi let out a laugh.

"I'm sure they don't even know I've been injured."

"Well, I'm pretty sure they'd realize something when you didn't go home," he replied.

"I don't live with them; I live in an apartment just like you. Not as fancy, but it's nice." He raised his eyebrow at her.

"In the arcade you said your mom called and wanted you home. I just assumed you lived there."

"Oh, did I say that?" she laughed nervously and mentally berated herself. _'I can't believe he'd remember a conversation two days ago! Why'd I have to say my mom called me? Stupid Usagi, stupid!' _"She… um… just wanted me to drop by if I could. Yeah, that's it."

"You said it was an emergency. Shouldn't she be worrying about you not being there?" He crossed his arms giving a knowing look. Usagi gulped knowing that he discovered she had been lying. Seeing her discomfort he sighed and decided to give her a break, which Usagi greedily used. "So, why are you living in an apartment? Is there a reason?"

"Well, let's just say that right now… being at home would be a pretty bad idea," she announced. It was a bad idea because the enemy already knew her and could attack where she lives, and she didn't want to drag them into this fight anymore than she wanted the senshi to.

"Family problems, huh?"

"No, there's just something I have to do."

"And that something is…?" he inquired leaning in slightly appearing interested. She grinned and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Secret," was all she revealed. Just the look on his face told her he wanted more information, but he didn't say a word to get her talking further on the subject.

"Fine, keep your secrets, see if I care," he pouted cutely making her smile. "I have one condition to you leaving though, and if you don't meet it then I'm keeping you captive until you do." Usagi wondered what it could be, and then tensed knowing what most guys would intend by his words.

"You pervert!" she shrieked putting up her fists in a defensive stance. Mamoru looked flabbergasted and backed away with his hands up.

"What? No! That's not what I meant!" he shouted and sighed at the same time. "I just want you to write down the address of you apartment so I can visit you tonight."

"Pervert!" she shouted again laughing inside her mind. He was just too easy to tease.

"Stop it!" he scolded. "It's so I can give you a check-up and see how your wound is healing. I'll give you my cell phone number so you can call me if it's starting to irritate you." He scratched the back of his head still uncomfortable from her statements. "If you keep saying stuff like that I'm going to make you pay me," the college student joked.

"Why I would never accuse you of being such a person!" she instantly said not liking the proposal of paying for his services. He chuckled deeply at her antics amused. Mamoru got out a piece of paper, tore it in half, and scribbled something down on his half with a pen he picked up. Then he handed both halves of paper and tossed her the writing utensil. The one he wrote on contained his phone information.

She was in a predicament as she wrote down the address. That wound he was talking about was already healed up and left no mark whatsoever. Even a fool would suspect something was up when he was going to examine it. _'Calm down. Maybe I can use make-up to recreate it. No! What am I saying? He's basically a professional. No matter how great I make it look he'll be able to tell it's a fake. I'll have to think of something by the time he comes.'_

Usagi handed the paper and pen back to him. She folded up the one with his number and tucked it snugly beside her communicator. He grinned when the paper was placed in his palm.

"Is it alright if I come by around eight?" She nodded hesitantly wondering what she was going to do. "All right then. Well, you can go if you need to now-"

He was cut off as Usagi captured him in a tight embrace. She snuggled into him blushing just slightly.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Mamoru-kun," she whispered. Before he could put his arms around her Usagi let go and stepped back. The teenage made a move for the door but Mamoru grabbed her wrist keeping her in place. He brought the back of her hand to his lips and kissed it chastely.

"It was no trouble," he replied letting go. Usagi brought her hand to her chest trying to remember why she had to leave. _'Luna… right.'_ The golden haired girl walked over to the door and, halfway out, he called to her. "Hey, Usagi!" She took a look back and saw him grinning with a bit of a blush on his mug. "I meant it when I said you were beautiful."

She blushed grinning back to him and closed the door behind her. As she walked through the hallway she hummed a song as her head was invaded with pleasant images of Mamoru.


	13. Chapter 13

_MoonDragon: Happy Easter everyone! Mine wasn't special at all, but I hope your was! I ate lots of chocolate eggs with cream filling... I might not be able to make it to school tomorrow, ha ha. What's worse is that I have to read a book by Tuesday, take a quiz on it, and then answer some questions about it. Haven't even started, so I'm choosing Call of the Wild, because it looks like a short book. Wish me luck on that. And be sure to review! _

**Unspoken Memories**

**Chapter 13**

"Something's wrong," Usagi whispered in confusion taking a few steps back, skeptical of what Luna was trying to pull. The teen braced herself by lifting her arms to be ready for a surprise attack. "This really isn't like you, Luna. I've been in here for at least five seconds and you haven't scolded me once! There's no yelling, no scratching, no threatening my life with boring speeches… are you OK?"

"Usagi—" Luna sighed, her left ear twitching from annoyance not able to get in a word before the teen continued in a rant.

"Maybe you're planning to assassinate me while I sleep! Or waiting until your anger is at its peak so you can unleash it all at once!" She gasped bringing her hands up to cover her open mouth. "Did you call Artemis so you can gang up on me? Did you, Luna? _Did you call Artemis_?! Fess up, feline!" The golden haired teen started pacing her apartment in a jittery speed walk as she thought out all of the possibilities that Luna could dish out.

By now Luna didn't even bother to get in a complete sentence; nothing she said would reach her princess in the state she was in. The cat merely closed her eyes trying to drown out Usagi's useless nonsense. _'It's like she thinks I'm going to create a black hole and throw her in it. Really, if she'd just let me say something…' _Her thoughts were interrupted as Usagi plucked her from her position and shook her violently in the air.

"How long before the mutated legion of furry critters come to steal my soul?!" she sobbed, her imagination working overtime and twice as hard. Now, Luna had no idea how she got on the subject of mutated, cuddly ninja animals or how they gained the abilities to reap souls like death gods, and honestly she didn't want to know. Something told her that if she knew how this girl's mind operated it would blow a fuse in her own and she might never recover.

To stop her rampage, the cat racked her claws along Usagi's cheek. This action caused her to release Luna from her grip as she cupped her injured face, tiny, fake tears ready to fall. Landing nimbly on the floor, she grinned. _'My plan to escape succeeded. I'm a master at getting out of life-and-death situations. Someday I really should join the FBI; I'd probably be able to take it over in no time.' _

"If you'd stop babbling for even just a few moments, then you'd know why I'm not scolding you!" her voice, holding the authority that Usagi only dreamed about possessing, brought the teen out of her frantic state into a calmer mood ready to listen. "I've known where you've been all along."

"But… I never called you, and you weren't at the battle, so you couldn't have-"

"There's a tracking device in your communicator," Luna explained, seeing the look of registration on her features. The feline let a tiny smirk decorate hers. "Artemis and I both knew that no matter how much you could've changed over the last two years you'd still get in trouble. That will never change, whether you're Serenity or Usagi. So I'm not going to scold you, or threaten your life with an animal army at my control, I'm just telling you to be more careful and don't let it happen again. We were so worried… We just got you back; we can't afford to lose you again."

Usagi smiled gently, plucking Luna yet again and hugging her frame to hers. "Thanks for caring about me, Luna. I didn't mean to make you and Artemis wonder what happened or where I was, so I'm glad you knew all along. I'll be more alert on the field, I promise."

'_Geez, this girl can change moods so quickly, its exhausting trying to keep up with her. There's never a dull moment by her side, though, that's for sure.'_

Usagi retreated into her room saying she felt grimy because parts of her attire haven't been cleaned in over two days, leaving the feline to herself again. She softly padded over the floor and leaped back onto the couch feeling quite relieved at the site of the teen again. Sure, she knew where she was located, but actually seeing her healthy and energetic, compared to the picture of her injured and wounded, the way she imagined finding her, greatly took the strain off her nerves. Luna stretched out on her back getting comfortable thinking back to their meeting.

'_She's so silly. Her imagination is so wild it's hard to believe she's 16.'_ Her eyes took on a nostalgic gloss realizing something. _'Usagi isn't… exactly the same as Princess Serenity. The princess would never act out of position around others, except for the senshi, Artemis, and I. During those few moments when no one in the court was watching her, it still seemed like she was hesitant to act like her true self.'_

With hearing superior to that of a human's she could detect the faint noise of clothes being changed from Usagi's room. She sighed curling up into herself.

'_Even though Usagi is a mirror image of Serenity they're still so different. The princess was a refined woman, despite her age, and held the grace of nobility. Usagi is like that, but she's much more comfortable being herself. She's not afraid to act immature and let loose, having fun. They're two sides of the same coin; the same, but different.' _

"All right, I'm so ready!" Usagi announced rushing out her bedroom door. Her voice startled Luna as she reentered the living room in a new outfit.

"Ready for what?"

"To go shopping, of course! With everything that's happened I need to go out and have some fun. I'll pick up some paints and paper before I get back, too." Usagi opened a drawer which contained a very slim wallet protecting one of her parent's credit cards. Placing it in her back pocket she headed towards the door.

"What would you need those things for?" Luna inquired jumping onto the floor seeing her out.

"From now on, you and Artemis are in charge of finding out Nokemono's identities, so I'm going to paint a picture of them in their senshi forms. That way you'll have something to look out for; like hair and height." The feline let out a short laugh and Usagi's brow narrowed. "Is that laugh supposed to mean something?"

"I've seen your drawing skills; they're not very good." The teen laughed proudly, straightening her posture and lifting her chin up like a businessman would do in a meeting to look superior with a smile.

"These past two years have done wonders for my art skills! You shall be baffled and amazed with my newfound abilities! And with that, I proudly take my leave into the wondrous world of shopping!" The door fell shut behind her from her departure and Luna let a small smile cross her lips.

'_Never a dull moment; just wind her up and watch her go.' _

ooOoo

Usagi made her way down the shopping district, both hands currently making use of their gripping actions as they kept the bags from the ground. This was just the thing she needed after the whole youma incident, pink haired child problem, and the Mamoru ordeal and it did wonders taking her mind off of things. It was good to be laid back every now and then. With a bright smile she hummed her way down the sidewalk feeling like she was a 14 year old again.

Many teens were passing her by, but Usagi couldn't recall any of them. She was sure most went to her school, but names and faces escaped her. She hadn't really socialized with anybody once she entered high school. Suddenly she wondered how Naru, her long time old best friend, was doing. Somehow in their last year of middle school they just drifted apart. They never had classes together once they moved on to 9th grade so gradually they lost their friendship. It brought a bit of sadness to her, but didn't let it get her down. Maybe later she could give the girl a call to see how she was fairing.

"What? No way, I can't believe that!" an oh-so-familiar voice broke through the streets. The golden haired teen spotted a tall girl, hair up in a ponytail, with chocolate locks.

Usagi stopped right where she was, and even though someone ran into her from the sudden halt and angrily passed her by mumbling an insult, she could barely register that it happened. The strength in her arms gave way and her bags almost fell before she caught them with her fingertips. In her vision, everything, people and environment alike, went white and all sounds, except for four voices, disappeared into the sky as if they had been sucked into another dimension.

"Yeah, then my grandpa chased the girl down the street with a camera; that sleazy look in his eyes. By the time the woman realized she was being stalked by an old guy she screamed so loud that I was sure the entire city could hear her. Probably 10 minutes after I saw him skipping out of the temple after her, he was brought back by the police. I was _so_ embarrassed, I mean, he's got to learn to show some restraint!" a raven haired beauty ranted, apparently retelling a story that happened earlier the same day. The blond one at her side giggled with a white cat trailing beside her.

"Oh, let him have his fun, Rei. Can't you feel the love in the air? I can probably reach out and grasp it right now! She could've been his soul mate!"

"I'm pretty sure that a 70 year old man and a young lady don't quite mix," the aqua haired teen said, trying to mask the giggled escaping her throat.

"Careful, you might end up with a grandma-in-law soon with the way he goes after them," the brunette joked nudging Rei in the arm with her elbow. The raven haired girl let out a sigh, smiling.

"Yeah, and she's going to be younger than me!" she laughed causing an eruption of giggles from her friends walking along beside her. Usagi watched them and grinned herself, knowing just how goofy the priestess's grandfather was.

Still feeling like 8th grader she was prepared to run up and join them… and then remembered they had no idea who she was. She stood her ground, still oblivious to everything around her. Her heart beat sped up a bit as they got closer. Usagi had the feeling in her nerves that her old friends would do what they did whenever she passed them by after the final battle with the Dark Kingdom. They would pause, turn her way, shake their heads thinking that they couldn't know her, and continue on their way. At least do something to acknowledge that she was alive and showed they still cared. But that didn't happen.

They walled straight pass her; without as much as a single glance.

In that moment, when they crossed paths so that the former senshi were behind her now, her heart beat didn't echo like she figured it would. That familiar tempo in her chest felt numb and heavy. Usagi could literary feel it being pulled down by an invisible thread into her stomach. No, it didn't make a sound; instead it was like it ceased working. Now she couldn't hear anything; not the birds, not the random strangers passing her, not the girls talking about Rei's love-struck grandpa, not her heart… anything.

Before she knew it she was sitting on a bench placed along the streets for those who got tired of walking and needed to rest. The golden haired young woman couldn't even remember moving her feet or how she got there, but there she was sitting, her bags carelessly placed on the ground. One of them had fallen and the contents of a new shirt slipped form the package, and unlike usual if that happened Usagi did nothing to pick them up. Dirt and bacteria seemed so insignificant right now.

Her eyes lost the sparkle which seemed to always be there shinning mischievously and with glee. Now they were hollow as her lids half-eclipsed them so that no light could shine on them. Even though the sun was high and there wasn't a cloud to block its rays, the light didn't reflect in her orbs. They didn't shine with tears… not yet, at least. They actually felt so dry that it wouldn't take her by surprise if they transformed into miniature deserts.

She wasn't prepared for this. No, there was no way she was. In her mind she thought she was, but during the real thing, this wasn't what she imagined. Usagi at least expected a glance or a smile, but they had strolled by as if she weren't even alive. Like she was a ghost that nobody could witness no matter how many times they tried to see her form. Now, to them as they were left with partial amnesia, she was no different than all of those nameless people who they passed as well. She held no special meaning to them in the slightest.

It hurt.

Usagi was sure it hurt a lot more than what she was feeling, but it was so extreme that it left her numb and lifeless. Now her eyes started to water, but she couldn't let them fall, no matter what. She was in public and it would surly alarm others to see a girl crying on a bench by herself. No, she didn't need to grab their attention. If it was anybody's attention she wanted it was the former senshi's.

She was tougher, stronger, than she used to be. Usagi had cried enough for a lifetime in this week alone, so she desperately wished someone out there would grant the girl a miracle to keep her under control. This would not break her. No, she couldn't let it. If this little ordeal did, then she'd be tempted to head back to her apartment and return the roses which she had stolen to them. Usagi had to stay firm and not show any emotion.

She transferred her thoughts to what her past life, Princess Serenity, would've done. She'd be able to hide even the slightest discomfort because that was how she was raised. To behave calmly even if there's a storm brewing inside and your sanity is on the brink of collapsing. Usagi had to act like her; to somehow steal her collect manner and ability to hide inside a shell of false emotions.

Two tears rolled down the curve of her cheek landing in her hands which rested on her lap. _'Who am I trying to kid? Me and her… we're two different people. Our soul might be the same, but we were raised under completely different circumstances. We can both do certain things that the other can't, and being able to hide how you feel is something that she can do. It's something I can't.'_

"Usagi?" a voice called out, and it did reach her. Gradually the sounds and noises that others were making around her came back and she was pulled back into reality. Artemis must've sneaked away from Minako when she wasn't looking and came to her. "I've been calling your name for a while… are you OK?" His voice was quiet, barely a whisper, so she had to strain to hear it. Any louder and the people who were walking by might've been able to know he was a talking cat.

"Yeah… I'm fine, I will be… oh, Artemis!" she sobbed not able to hold back the tears anymore. Bottling up her emotions wasn't something the teen was accustomed to, so in a situation where she shouldn't cry, it was hard not to let them fall. It was a miracle she made it this far keeping it together.

The white feline with the golden moon mark placed in the center of his forehead jumped into her lap and placed two paws on her chest for balance to stand up awkwardly. "It'll be all right, Usagi. Just give it some time. I know it's pointless to tell you that you can give them their memories back because I know you won't do it. For now, you've got to do your best and solve this Nokemono thing."

"I know that. It's just… I didn't realize it would be this painful, to actually experience and see with my own eyes how they can pass by me without so much as a look. I'd even except a glare… just something to let me know that I matter and I'm right here…" The tears came down harder. The eyes which were once hollow and dry now glistened with tears to come and had enough moisture to fill an ocean. Artemis licked several tears away and nuzzled her chin comfortingly trying to ease some of her suffering.

Even though she was crying with sincere emotions and from the depths of her lonely heart, no one in the streets stood aside to ask her what was wrong. No, they were all too busy with their own schedules and what they had to accomplish today. They wouldn't stop for her because none of them were friends. None of them contained the friendship that she had with Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami. So she was surprised when a different voice she had never heard of called out to her.

"Are you alright?" The voice was soft, gentle, with a hint of feminine quality. When she looked up Usagi expected to see a female, but by looks alone it must've been a boy. He had short, sandy hair with a white, button-up shirt and a red coat lazily draped over his shoulder; his right hand keeping it in place. He brought his pointer finger to her face and cleared away a tear that was rolling down. Then the stranger retracted his hand as if he had gone near fire. Just went in long enough to erase the liquid and spend as little time as possible touching her.

Usagi looked downwards and Artemis mewed, curling up into her lap, playing the kitty disguise. Her eyes were hidden by her golden bangs making it difficult to notice them. She took a deep breath, wiped her face to remove any signs of tears, and looked upwards as a new person.

"Of course! I'm fine, really!" she said with a bright smile throwing in a giggle. "It's just my… allergies, yeah. My eyes just started tearing up and it got so bad that I was crying. Nothing's wrong, seriously!"

No, she couldn't hide emotions as expertly as Serenity could, but she could act a little. Crying for that short amount of time would hold her over until she could get in a secluded place and finish her sobbing. Usagi didn't want to bother anyone with her gloomy story, especially someone kind enough to approach a stranger and inquire them what was wrong.

Despite her act, with mediocre lying skills, this man sat beside her on the bench and studied her. Usagi's smiled widened to show that there really was nothing wrong. Everything was A-OK; at least, she could pretend it was.

"Is that so," he said skeptically. "Well, even if you're fine, you still look rather sad. I was just going to get some ice-cream before heading to my friend's performance in the park. Do you want to tag along; I'll pay."

Usagi blushed thinking this man was trying to pick her up. Of course, he didn't stand a chance because Mamoru was her one and only true love. Nothing in the entire world could ever change that. No matter how handsome this guy's appearance was. But a sweet snack sounded very good at the moment, and it wasn't like this would be a date. Just a guy trying to make a girl feel better. Taking up the offer seemed like a good idea. Besides, who was she to turn down a free treat?

"If that's fine with you," she said and the person next to her smiled. Looking at that smile, Usagi felt kind of odd. No, it wasn't the butterflies in the stomach and hyper feeling. It was awkward, like this smile was forced and didn't want to be there.

"The store is still pretty new, I've wanted to check it out with my friend, but she's been really busy lately." Hearing the words 'girl' and 'friend' she used her womanly intuition and supposed they were dating, or that he liked her. That made her feel less guilty about going with him and it felt less like cheating on Mamoru. He stood up from the bench and started walking expecting Usagi to follow. "Let's go." When she caught up she introduced herself. Artemis tagged along as well.

"My name is Tsukino Usagi, what's yours?"

"Tenoh Haruka."


	14. Chapter 14

_MoonDragon: Hey, Sorry this update has been so late. I've got as least a billion excuses to toss over to you, but I'll just give you the starred ones. One: I got pretty sick the Sunday that updates usually come in. So the last thing I wanted to do was work on anything. Yeah, I selfishly took a week off, so sue me. Then I had writers block, so that just made everything worse, ha ha. I actually was going to get this up on Monday, but my internal clock was out of whack since I thought that today was Monday, but it's Tuesday. And my last excuse I'll reveal to you, I started playing Final Fantasy 10. Good game, but Tidus reminds me of a preppy jock. Oh well, at least he's hot, and the story line is interesting enough so I'm still playing. Next update will either be on Sunday or Monday, so watch out for it! Review or I might forget to write... ha ha. _

**Unspoken Memories**

**Chapter 14**

"Wow, this is sooo good! I can't believe it! I could eat this forever…" Usagi's speech drifted off taking in another bite of the sundae Haruka bought for her. Across from the golden haired girl she sipped her soda watching her expressions change from delight to enjoyment. She mused to herself that it was sort of like watching a little girl at an amusement park. It was a charming quality, but Haruka wasn't going to let that reel her in. For all she knew she was faking everything. This 'innocence' and 'happiness' could just be a disguise she put on so others would like her. It did nothing but repulse the Nokemono member.

The cat that had accompanied them in the beginning had somehow disappeared along the way leading the older girl to believe it was just a stray that the teen had picked up to comfort herself. _'This Moon Brat is confusing. A few moments ago she was crying nonstop, but as soon as I stepped into the picture she acts like nothing's wrong. It's so obvious that something's still upsetting her, she keeps looking at the ground and frowning, so why isn't she saying anything?'_

Haruka sighed running her finger tips through her hair getting the bangs out of her eyes. She had literally stepped up to the Moon Princess at the perfect moment. Not only was she alone, the kid was depressed as well. That was the opportune moment to make a new 'friend' because people like that always clung to others in times of sorrow. Having the girl pretending to be happy was a set back in her plans, but she could work around that.

"Do you want to talk about what made you cry?" she asked. Usagi looked up taken aback by the question not expecting it. She blinked a few times before giggling.

"I told you it was just allergies! All of the… pollen in the air just got to me." A sullen look overcast her eyes, but she was quick to hide it as she placed more of the sweet treat in her mouth. "So, this friend of yours, is she good? Is she playing solo or playing with a group?" It was difficult to know what exactly it was that she was feeling since she kept changing the subject. She put off the aura of a happy person, but that excuse about the pollen was just downright lying. Haruka decided that if anything was wrong then the Moon Brat would speak up, so she didn't question her further. Besides, it wasn't her job to play therapist.

"She's on the spotlight, but there's an orchestra backing her up."

"Oh, that's cool. What does she play?"

"Violin." Usagi's expression lightened up as she took in an excited gasp.

"Really?! That's amazing; I could never play one of those! I tried to… but it didn't end up that well." She stuck her tongue out saying without words that it was a disaster. Haruka found herself smiling without even having to force it there and mentally berated herself. No, she couldn't begin to like this person; her duty was to destroy her. _'Just keep noticing her bad points. She's a liar, a crybaby, and completely immature. There's not one good quality about her. She's the reason your planet suffered.'_ With that last thought the grin on her face had to now be faked.

"Michiru has been performing for a long time, you'll be shocked when you see her," Haruka said draining her drink of its last droplets. Noticing that Usagi was at the bottom of her sundae she decided that they should be heading off soon. The musical show would begin in a little bit.

"So… this girl… do you liiike her?" she inquired moving close enough to nudge Haruka in the arm with her elbow. Usagi's eyebrows slanted up as a toothy grin was set in her features. Haruka's cheeks tinted a bit from embarrassment before sharing a secret smile of her own with herself. _'Hmm, Moon Brat thinks I'm a male. I love it when this happens; it's so fun to mess with people like this.' _

"Are you jealous?" she questioned moving it, taking a lock of her hair and messing with it. "I'm not with anyone right now, just so you know." She took satisfaction with the surprised expression that Usagi made as she backed away basically falling out of her chair.

"What are you- no! Sorry, but this girl's heart is already taken, too bad for you!" she exclaimed sticking her tongue out. The older girl smirked as the golden haired teen's face heated up thinking she was being hit on. She looked adorable. A few thoughts went into wondering who it could be that had her heart. Haruka didn't dwell on the matter though because to her it was insignificant.

"That's too bad, I might've taken a shot at you if you were available," she mock confessed. A picture of them together planted itself in her mind and she had to force back a gag. Even if her life was on the line she would _never_ willingly spend time with this despicable girl. "Anyways, let's go, it's going to start soon."

ooOoo

Wind blew through her tresses like it was coming out of a hairdryer as Usagi sat in the passenger seat of Haruka's red convertible. The breeze felt comforting and passing by others at such speeds was enjoyable. She made a bigger deal of ridding in one than a normal person would; singing loudly along with the radio, putting her hands in the air, and laughing nonstop. Occasionally she would have to place a hand on her bags just to be safe that they wouldn't somehow fly away with the wind, but besides that she had a blast. Acting silly like that lifted her mood enough so she wouldn't even have to fake happiness anymore.

"I love your car, Haruka-kun!" she shouted so he could hear her. He looked to the side and gave a half-smile. The man stayed silent though since the only way they could communicate would be through yelling, so the rest of the way to the park was filled with tunes from the radio.

It didn't take long to get to their destination, and when they got close enough to the entrance he pulled over to the curb where the vehicle wouldn't be in anyone's way. Slamming the door shut after Usagi climbed out she laughed taking the bags along with her. She didn't expect to be getting in a second time and didn't want to leave them behind.

"Wow, I love convertibles!" she exclaimed trying to absently fix her hair which was tossed askew from the trip. Haruka couldn't seem to help but chuckle himself, but when he did he seemed to catch himself and he stopped instantly. Noticing the slight awkwardness that seemed to cover them like a thick blanket they started to walk towards the park to where Michiru's performance was going to be held; a small stadium with many chairs for onlookers to sit down in. While they strolled, Haruka seemed to force a smile on his face and Usagi could tell that in wasn't true. She had to make fake ones a lot these days so identifying one was simple.

"You should be in a car going up to 100 mph; it's even more incredible," he said, and Usagi was still in a bit of wonder that his voice held a feminine quality to it. Not that it was bad, but men as handsome as he was usually had much deeper voices. Then she pondered over something else.

"You've been in a car going that fast? What for, did you rob a bank and had to get away at top speed?" Usagi used her hands and acted as though a steering wheel was in them and began turning it like the cops were at her heels giving the illusion she was thinking about.

"I'm pretty sure I'd be in jail if I did that," he replied lightly rolling his eyes. "I'm a racecar driver when I'm not at school." The last sentence came out with pride and he seemed to walk a bit straighter with a more firm posture. Usagi smiled widely.

"That must be a lot of fun. What made you decide to do that? It's pretty dangerous."

"I like speed. It's as simple as that. When you're in a car it's like nothing can stop you. You can just keep driving for hours and hours for so long until it seems like time is just an illusion. I don't think there's anything in the world better than having the wind rush up against your face as you slam down on the pedal…" As he spoke his eyes took on a glint of excitement even though his tone was calm and collected. Just talking about it got Haruka energized as he started going into details about how glorious it was.

Usagi smiled peacefully when what seemed like the first real, true smile appeared on his lips. It wasn't forced or half brought up but an all out full-fledge grin. It was then that she realized that being a racecar driver must've been a dream of his for a long time and it brought her sudden warmth in the heart that he could live it out. _'At least there are others out there who can live their dreams… even if I'm not one of those people right now.'_

Haruka then blushed, only noticeable if you were paying attention, and coughed into his fist as if he revealed too much. The man seemed embarrassed to start talking so deeply about something he loved. Maybe it wasn't that, maybe he just was embarrassed to go into it with Usagi, a stranger. She didn't know, but it was funny watching him act like this. The golden haired girl couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm glad there's something out there that you enjoy so much," she replied honestly, but she could identify the sad note in her voice. Mentally berating herself she commanded in her mind to not feel that way. _'Don't get jealous, Usagi. Haruka-kun has as much of a right as anybody else to be able to do what he wants in life and be happy. Don't be jealous.' _"Things like that are really… very… special…"

Usagi's speech drifted off and she stopped in her steps. Her voice mimicked an echo, without repeating the same word, and got softer after each pause disappearing into the sky. Haruka trekked on a bit further before discovering that the golden haired teen was no longer following him. Retracing his footsteps he approached her and inquired what the matter was, but Usagi didn't answer him. Instead she gazed off into the distance, squinting, trying to identify something.

Right now they were near the lake that was placed in the park; where Usagi often sat and what used to be the meeting place for her and her old friends. Sitting on the bench was what appeared to be a little girl with light pink hair. Something was preoccupying the girl as she looked slightly hunched over and her right shoulder kept moving as if she were working on something.

'_No way, I can't believe it. That's Sailor Chibi Moon! Darn it, I might not get another chance to corner her like this if I skip and go with Haruka-kun to see the performance. I really wanted to see it, too… but this is much more important. I need answers from that little girl, and I can't have her jumping into battle like she did last time. Even if she is powerful, this is my fight. I don't want anyone else involved. At the very least if she won't tell me anything I can get her to not interfere.' _

"Um, Haruka-kun?" she hesitated still looking towards the bench. "Could you go without me? There's something I really have to do." He seemed baffled not quite understanding what changed her mind so suddenly.

"What? Are you sure? Michiru is going to be spectacular. She always is. You're going to regret missing it." He tried to convince her to reconsider, but Usagi desperately needed to get to that child. After a few moments of assuring Haruka that she really couldn't go, he gave in. "OK then, I suppose I'll see you around sometime."

"Yes! Of course!" she exclaimed excitedly. She hadn't really had any friends since the incident two years ago, so having Haruka here was important to her. It was a friendship starting to form. "Be sure to tell me about it next time we meet up; I want to meet Michiru-san as well!" He waved her off and went right back to walking to where the performance was going to be held giving her no mind anymore. It was then that it hit her that she didn't give Haruka a phone number to reach her by and prayed they would just randomly meet up on the streets.

Now to the task currently at hand which was sitting pleasantly on a wooden bench. Sailor Chibi Moon had to be reasoned with. You can't just run into the middle of a battle for someone her age. It was beyond dangerous and Usagi wasn't quite sure the child understood that her life could be lost at any moment. The Moon Princess was sure that as soon as this information reached the pink haired warrior she would give up her days of fighting which have barely begun.

Several yards away Usagi pondered on how to approach her tapping her fingers on the handle of her shopping bags. She was still positive that Chibi Moon had no idea who her real identity was, so she'd have to approach as Sailor Moon. That way the child would take her seriously, unlike if a strange teenager came up and suddenly announced she knew who she was and wanted her to cut it out. There weren't many people around the area either; they must've all been going to the violin performance. So transforming into the heroine wouldn't grab outside attention.

Ducking behind some bushes Usagi prepared herself to meet the little girl. After the ribbons had encased her yet again she came out looking in all directions just to make sure no one else was looking. Her things lay unnoticeable behind some shrubs. There were children pretty far off tossing a football, but from this distance she would just look like another civilian. Now that she was in costume, she snuck up behind the pink haired girl trying not to startle her.

Usagi gazed over the kid's shoulder unnoticed. She was too busy working on whatever it was she had in her hands. On closer inspection the senshi discovered that she was drawing on plain white paper with a pink pencil gliding over the parchment. Chibi Moon must've been in the fifth grade, so that would make her about 11 years old. Her skills were above average for someone her age as she continued her work still paying no attention to Sailor Moon.

Her sketches weren't spectacular, Usagi could do so much better on an expert level, but they were pretty good. The designs were simple enough for someone her age, but the lines were straight and her coloring never made it passed the line boundaries. Usagi figured that when she got a bit older the kid would be a wonderful artist. Sailor Chibi Moon was drawing a plethora of animals circling the ones that either she liked the most or for some other reason. Usagi didn't know, but a smile broke onto her lips as she circled in thick, big ovals the rabbit. Softly, Sailor Moon breaks the silence.

"Hey." The kid turned her neck to see who called her and gasped as Sailor Moon stood behind her. The opposite of her expectations, she didn't try to scurry away. Instead she smiled and greeted her back. Then fear ran across her face in some self discovery.

"On no, are you here because there's another youma attack?! No, that can't be right, I would've known, my detector would've gone off!" she pulled out of her pocket a small key chain with a black cat's head at the end of the small metal cuffs. She hit it apparently trying to get the item to work, saying the eyes should light up, but it did nothing. "Is it broken? Hmm, I'm going to have to get Plu to fix it…" she said disappointedly. Usagi raised an eyebrow wondering who 'Plu' could be, but that wasn't her main concern at the moment. Venturing to the other side of the bench she took a seat next to Sailor Chibi Moon who at the moment looked like any other 11 year old.

"There's no attack," she assured her, and sure enough it calmed her down right away. Then cocking her head she asked a question.

"Then what are you doing here? How'd you even find me?"

"I'm Sailor Moon, I can do anything!" she announced leaving out the part that the truth told was actually just chance. Then she smirked victoriously. "Thought you got away, didn't you? Well, ha! You didn't! Now you're going to answer all of my questions _and_ listen to my request."

"OK, first question?" she said leaning back in her seat putting her parchment and pencil down near her colored pencils. Usagi's smirk disappeared. She didn't think it would be this easy.

"So, you're just going to tell me everything? That's not… what I expected…" For some reason she was disappointed. She was looking forward to the challenge of making her talk.

"Of course I'm not telling you _everything_," she replied pulling off a smile, but Usagi could identify it as a smirk. "If I said too much I'd probably get in trouble. I'll answer the simple stuff though."

"Fine," she pouted crossing her arms. She felt slightly uncomfortable in her senshi form when there was no youma around to eliminate, but she'd have to deal with it. "Anyways, for starters, what's your name?"

"Tsukino Usagi," she replied right away. Usagi fell back in her seat just a little bit. _'Is this some kind of joke?! That can't be her real name, because it's _my_ name! Hmph, yeah, she was telling the truth when she said she'd answer my questions,' _she thought sarcastically. Then she gasped. _'Or did she say that because she knows who I am?!' _

"Nice try, tell me your real name, squirt." 'Usagi' pouted crossing her arms as well not liking the idea that Sailor Moon thought she was lying.

"I'm telling you it's Tsukino Usagi! Just because it's your name as well doesn't mean it's not mine, too!" She covered her mouth with her hands as if she spilt some terrible secret, and basically, she did. The golden haired teen's mouth dropped wondering how on Earth this little kid, who came out of nowhere, came across her name.


	15. Chapter 15

_MoonDragon: -Avoids your gaze and kicks at the ground ashamed- Um... hi. Sooo, I haven't updated in a long time. Yes, I realize that. This time I don't exactly have any good excuses though, sadly enough. I was just really lazy and had severe writer's block. I wish I could have had a funner block like a colorful building one, but you can't always get what you want. Last Sunday I was really typing and was in the mood to finish, but then my friend called me up and asked to hang out. Well, I like to have a life like you all sometimes so I stopped and we did some stuff together. Then the mood was gone and didn't come back until today. Sorry it's sooo late, my bad, really. From now on just don't trust me when I say I'll get them on here. Just know that I'll at least _try_ to get it up once a week. Please review if you don't already hate me and are starting to visually stab me in the jaw, I'd appreciate it._

_If you read carefully you'll notice that Chibiusa slips up a few times and it's showing that she's not exactly from the same time as Usagi. I did that on purpose to show that even though she's mature for a child, she still _is_ a child and makes mistakes. _

**Unspoken Memories**

**Chapter 15**

For awhile Sailor Moon just stared blankly at the child claiming to have the same name as herself. It just couldn't be true and she knew it. Her parents didn't have any brothers or sisters so that left out the possibility of her being a cousin. Maybe there were others out there with the same last name, but they just weren't related to her. It was possible but highly unlikely. Chibi Moon in her civilian form lowered her hands from her mouth and grinned sheepishly as if giving an apology.

"My name really is Usagi, though," she confirmed trying to lift all suspicion. Despite the fact that might indeed be her name, the golden haired teen had something more important nagging at her.

"How did you… know my name?" she questioned. Besides Luna and Artemis, and she supposed Nokemono knew who she was as well, no one else should come across that knowledge. It seemed unthinkable that this random mini-senshi could know. She played with the end of her golden skirt in nervousness. Little kids could easily let information like that slip in public, and it would be disastrous if that happened. Could she be trusted to keep a secret or would she have to resort to Moon Dust again?

'Usagi' seemed to be in thought wondering how to approach the answer, then, coming across an idea, smiled in revelation. To the genuine Usagi, though, the pause for the answer just raised her suspicion even further.

"After you passed out you transformed back into your civilian form. It was pretty easy to tell who you were with some research." Usagi pondered over that and came to a conclusion that it could, and possibly was, the truth. If someone knew what she looked like it would hardily be challenging to match a face with a name. All they would have to do was get on the internet or get a yearbook from her school. There were probably other methods, but that wasn't really something to ponder on at the moment. Then, remembering with her comment of 'after you passed out,' she had another question shoving its way impatiently to the front of the line.

"Well, fine, you can explain that one, but why on Earth would you take me over to Mamoru-kun's apartment?! Do you even know him, because he said he's never seen you in his life! Why not just take me to a doctor?"

"I'm not stupid," the girl declared, eyebrows slanted just slightly assuming that Sailor Moon was belittling her intelligence. "I actually thought about where to take you before deciding on his place! Even though he's really skilled, right now he's still a student and doesn't have access to all of the equipment in hospitals. What if I took you there instead and they took a blood test? You're DNA isn't the same as regular humans and you know it! You'd be all over the news and your identity might've been revealed. I took you to him because he's so good and I knew he'd take care of you. So I think you should thank me!"

'_I… I didn't even think of that!' _Usagi exploded in a panic. _'Of course they might've taken a blood test! Why wouldn't they? There's certainly no reason not to. My blood is definitely different than others… as much as I hate to admit it… Wow, if she did that it could've ended up horribly!' _In truth, Usagi was a bit peeved that this kid basically scolded her on her thoughtlessness, but she did owe 'Usagi' a lot. She wasn't ungrateful enough to not acknowledge all that she's done for her.

"Th-thank you," she said bowing in her seat lightly. The child beamed at the words and smiled brightly kicking her feet in the air idly.

"Yep!" she replied cheerfully. "I wasn't just going to leave you there and let someone else come along and take you to the hospital. I had to do something. Besides, half the time those doctors don't even know what they're doing! They'd probably have an inexperienced new guy working on you, and he'd start stitching up your back and sew it up all wrong."

She ranted on for quite awhile and Usagi found herself laughing. _'This kid's got some flare in her.'_

"You don't like the doctors, huh?" the silver warrior asked feeling more comfortable now even in her uniform. It was strangely… amusing talking to her. 'Usagi' scoffed and made a fist as if threatening doctors everywhere.

"Of course not! All they do is tell you that you're sick and give you shots! Shots are painful, I hate them! And medicine, don't even get me started on that. If they can find cures for almost anything, then why can't they make a medicine that tastes good? Would it really be that hard? I don't think so! All of it is just so stupid!"

"Amen to that, I hate them, too. You know, they gave me a shot when I wasn't even sick because they _thought _I had the flu, but it was actually just allergy season? Then they made my parents pay for _their _mistake, and _then_ made us pay for the pills for the allergies!"

"That's what I mean!" the little Usagi exclaimed. "They're always messing up! Most are just money-hungry fools. There are barely any good doctors out there in this time period."

"Well, _all_ doctors are horrible compared to Mamoru-kun," Sailor Moon said dreamily, hand on her cheek, eyes slightly drooped. "He's going to be the only good one out there."

"Yeah, he's amazing," the little one said almost as if she was remembering something. A slight gloss misted over her dark eyes, but it wasn't a sad one. A smile spread itself lightly across her lips before being pulled out of whatever it was she was thinking about.

'_I kind of like her,'_ Sailor Moon thought to herself watching the pink haired girl intently who was still idly swinging her legs with seemingly no cares in the world. _'It'd be such a shame if she died in battle. Especially for one she isn't even a part of. This war that Nokemono started should include me and only me. If I won't even let the senshi join in on this fight, then there's no way I'm allowing her to, even if she is really powerful. Now I've just got to make her understand this.' _

"U… Usagi-chan… No, no, it's just too weird calling you that." The little one arched an eyebrow at her.

"Is it really that strange to talk to someone with the same name as you?"

"If you're me, then yes, it is. I've never met another Usagi in my life until now. It's not exactly a common name. I'm going to call you something else… um…" Sailor Moon leaned her chin on her fist trying to find the perfect nickname. Her brow scrunched up in concentration.

"_OK, it should have some part of Usagi in it. So now just to find something else…' _ She took a moment to study the person in need of a new name. Gazing downwards she realized just how small the kid really was compared to her, and that was saying something considering that she wasn't exactly on the tall side. Something inside her clicked and she smiled.

"Got it! You're new name is going to be Chibiusa-chan!" she declared, a proud undertone to her voice at a job well done of picking it out. It was perfect for her. Too bad Chibiusa didn't find it as grand as she did.

"Hey, chibi means I'm a short kid!" Her cheeks flared up in some kind of anger which became amusing for Usagi to provoke.

"Eh? So? It fits you _perfectly_." She stretched out the word 'perfectly' in a teasing tone getting the pink haired girl even more annoyed. "_Chibi_usa-chan."

"I'm _not_ short, and I'm _not_ a kid!" she flared displaying her temper in a mild way. Usagi grinned cheekily.

"Oh, of course you're not, what could have ever given me that idea?" she inquired, leaning her elbow atop of the kid's pink hair transforming her effectively into an armrest. "You, short? Impossible!" Fuming beneath Sailor Moon's elbow length silver gloves she brushed them aside and crossed her arms pouting.

"Get off me!" After pouting cutely for a few moments she seemed to give in. "OK, I'll accept the name but _not_ because it's true! I'm only doing this so that other people can tell the difference between us, got it?"

"Right, right." When Chibiusa didn't give up her expression Usagi was so tempted to pinch her cheeks that she did just that. "Aw, you're such a cute, little chibi! Who's a cute, little chibi? You are! Yes, you are!" Exasperatedly, the child scoffed and gave her a 'back-off' kind of look.

"Can you just get on with what you were going to tell me before this whole new name episode?" she inquired, her patience finally seeming to run out. Deciding to throw out any ideas of further provocation she got onto her point getting back into the serious mood.

"Actually, the reason I really approached you, Chibiusa-chan, is to tell you to stop interfering with my work." After seeing the confused expression of her companion she explained a bit further. "You know… the whole Nokemono thing?" Chibiusa's mouth formed an 'O' in realization. She frowned then looking directly into the heroine's silver-blue eyes.

"I can't do that."

"I'm not exactly offering you to quit. I'm ordering you to."

"That's one order that I can't follow."

"Do you even know what you're getting yourself into? You got lucky last time, kid. I didn't even know for sure that I'd be there to rescue you in time!" she exploded trying to get it through Chibiusa's head that she absolutely couldn't do this anymore. "This isn't a game, Chibiusa-chan. If you die you can't just hit the reset button and start all over again. It won't work that way."

"Will you stop treating me as if I don't know anything?! I've already considered all of that before coming here! My mind is already made up and there's not one thing you can do about it!"

"Why are you so determined to get involved? This doesn't even have anything to do with you!"

"Don't assume things like that," Chibiusa said solemnly looking downwards. Her voice grew an octave lower as she continued. "You might be more involved in this than me, but don't think that means I have nothing to do with it. You're not the only one who's been hurt by them."

She looked so fragile in that moment that Usagi wanted to hold her tight to comfort Chibiusa. Instead of the body enveloping embrace she wanted to give she placed one arm around her shoulders and tilted the girl so she leaned on her shoulder.

"Chibiusa-chan…" It made her wonder just how Nokemono could have hurt her. Before this week Usagi had never seen her around a youma or Nokemono, so it did leave her questioning what her relationship to them was. Then it made her outraged, but she only raged inside instead of putting the feeling into words. _'It's one thing trying to hurt me, but a child? That's unforgivable.' _

"I'm going to kill them."

Beyond shocked at her words Usagi looked downwards wondering if she was just imagining things. Sure, it was common for kids to lightly say they were so mad that they'd kill someone, but Chibiusa said it so icily, so violently, as if she were truly going to carry it out. It saddened her that someone as young as her already had enough hatred to consider murder an option to make them happier.

"It's not as easy as you think it is… killing someone." Usagi should know. She's had plently of thoughts of using that means to stop what Nokemono was trying to accomplish. On more than one occasion it was very tempting, and she had the power to do it, but always at the last moment she found that she couldn't do it. Her iron-will would always eventually crumble at the final moment when she could strike them into oblivion. Just thinking about how she'd feel afterwards made her blood immediately halt.

"No one said it'd be easy," she stated as her eyes were still fixated on the ground. "I already understand that, too. I've never even killed a youma before, so I don't even want to imagine how it'd feel to kill a human, but that's not going to stop me. I'm going to kill Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn no matter what. If they truly have to die then it's not going to be you who kills them, I'll make sure it's me." Her fists clenched at her sides as her small frame shook with obvious resentment. "No matter what."

"Your resolve sounds pretty final, but I'm not letting someone as young as you dirty your hands with blood. Nokemono is _my_ enemy, not yours. They might've done something horrible to you, I don't know, but if they have then let me be the one who'll extract your revenge. Place your hopes in me and I'll be sure to take care of them. I won't die."

"I'm not worried about you being the one to die. Under the right circumstances you will kill them; that's not an opinion that I have, it's a fact. I know you will. You have more than enough power to blow up a planet. Taking care of not even a handful of people probably won't even wear you out unless you're not paying attention in battle."

"That's right, so just let me take care of this." Truthfully, Chibiusa's words frightened Usagi more than she'd like to admit. Having someone indefinitely believe she was capable of murder sent chills up and down her spine and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. It helped reaffirm she was capable to take someone's life.

Sailor Moon snaked her right hand, the one she wasn't hugging her with, behind her back while the child's attention was not on her. Again the familiar warmth of energy enveloped her palm and she could gradually feel something forming there. When a decent amount of Moon Dust was nestled in her grip she played with it in her fingers for a few moments waiting for the opportune moment to unleash it.

'_This really isn't the way I wanted to solve my problem with Chibiusa, but it's the quickest and the easiest. I'll just remove all memories of Nokemono. That way, whatever horrible thing they did to her, she can forget and be taken out of the danger of battle. I realize I have no right at all to do this, but it's for her safety, right?' _

Usagi tried to lie to herself saying this was for the kid's own interest, but she knew that deep down what she was doing was a crime. Something that she might never be forgiven of. Memories were one of the only few things that a human could hold onto and greedily claim as their own. They were that person's and no one else's. The senshi placed resorting to Moon Dust to be one of the greatest sins she could commit, and that was why she was so reluctant on doing it to the girls and Mamoru. She didn't figure she'd have to use it again. Ever. To lift the guilt that was steadily taking over she kept repeating, _'This is for the best. It might even make her happier.' _

"But I _can't_ let you be the one to do it. No matter what I'm going to be the one to end their lives. Just… give me some time before I do it. I need to muster up the nerve first. Maybe take care of some youma as practice. So, you can just relax and let _me_ handle everything. I'm relieving you of your duty."

Even though this was no situation to laugh, Usagi couldn't help but chuckle. She sounded like a superior officer giving orders to their subunits. If anything it was supposed to be the other way around. Chibiusa was just too stubborn, that was for sure. There would be no persuasion skills powerful enough to get her to stop her goal.

Softly, the wind picked up carrying the glistening sands away from her palm. Directing her powers over to Chibiusa it wouldn't take long for this to be over with. With the separation of memories the person falls into a deep slumber from the strain of trying to prevent it from happening. She could leave with a mission accomplished feeling letting the girl peacefully sleep on the bench. When she woke up she would probably no doubt return home with no intentions of seeking some unknown revenge.

Around the pink haired girl's side she could faintly see the sands drifting ever so casually up to her ear. Just a few more seconds…

Right when it reached the outer rim of her ear it stopped. It seemed to be pushing against an unseen force which was blocking it from the entry it so desperately craved. Chibiusa, still unaware of what was happening, continued conversing Usagi into letting her take control of the Nokemono situation. Sailor Moon entered a puzzlement muffling out the child's words in an attempt to think more clearly.

'_What happened? Why isn't it entering through her ear? It's almost as if there was a barrier set up…' _Her eyes widened wondering if that indeed might be the case. This time studying Chibiusa she focused exclusively the ear facing her side. Squinting, Usagi could barely see the rays of sun illuminate a completely transparent wall. She hadn't noticed that before and probably wouldn't have if she wasn't looking straight at it. It was like looking at a superbly weaker version of the shine that cars got on their glass when the sun hit them. _'No way… did she assume that I would try using Moon Dust on her? That's impossible! Only Luna and Artemis know I have that ability, there's no way she could know! But why else would she put up an obstacle in the exact spot that the sand enters? She must have figured I would try to do this… but how?'_

ooOoo

Tomoe Hotaru sat peacefully in the audience as the last tones conjured from the violin faded in the sky. Afterwards there was much clapping from her and the people around showing thanks for the grand concert. Michiru, on stage, took a graceful curtsy to show appreciation for their attention. She then announced that she and the orchestra were going to take a short break and then bring on the second half of the performance.

"It's so soothing to hear Michiru-san play isn't it, Haruka-san?" Hotaru said contently standing up from her seat. Haruka, who she was sitting next to, smiled a small grin and nodded agreeing with her. Together they looked in the star's direction and saw the teen waving for them to come over. Happily, the eleven year old girl grabbed Haruka by the arm and dragged her over to their longtime friend.

"Michiru-san, you were really great," Hotaru complimented shyly shuffling her feet on the ground. The violinist chuckled gently at her antics. Haruka joined in on the chuckle as well and ruffled her hair slightly. Self-consciously she brushed the strands back in place smiling at the attention.

"Thank you, Hotaru-chan." Michiru then turned towards Haruka and whispered so no one could eavesdrop, "So, did you find the princess?"

"Yeah, I found the Moon Brat," she said sternly with the smile wiped from her lips. "She was crying on a city bench by herself. It was fairly easy to approach her." Hotaru gasped inaudibly and looked up at the sandy haired woman.

"Crying? I wonder why…" That was Hotaru's fatal weakness; she cared too much about other people. Even though the person she was directing her sympathy to at the moment was the enemy who they would eventually murder it didn't matter. That was why Haruka and Michiru usually keep her away from the battlefield.

She, as Sailor Saturn, would just get in the way and end up trying to get them all to stop fighting. Each time they go off to summon a youma or fight her directly they tell her to stay behind, and Hotaru was all right with that. Personally, she didn't want to fight to the death. Too messy and too many people get hurt. She despised that. She was content to just heal all the wounds that Nokemono came back with after a scrimmage. At least she could be of use that way.

"I don't know what for; she wouldn't tell me. Not that I care, really," she replied in a laid back sort of manner. "The good news is that I managed to get at least a little close to her. The clueless princess doesn't even have any suspicions of me."

"I see. That's good," Michiru said smiling lightly as the plan was already underway. "I didn't think it would be that easy to get to her. Do you know where she is right now?"

"She was with me until recently. Actually, Moon Brat was going to come to your performance with me, but she had to go at the last minute. I think she's still in the park somewhere." Suddenly, a smirk tugged at the corners of her lips. "Why don't we… send her someone to _play_ with?"

"You mean another youma?" Hotaru questioned internally knowing that was what she meant. "But she must've just gotten better from the last fight. You said she was really banged up after that…"

"We're not exactly trying to be nice to her, Hotaru-chan," Michiru said in a stern voice. "I'll summon this one. There's a lot of water due to the lake here in the park so it'll be easy."

Conjuring a youma was most effectively done by using an element as a medium. Uranus generally used the wind or clouds since that was what she trained under, and for Neptune it was water or ice. Really, they didn't know where the youmas came from, but once summoned to Earth they would fight for the person who brought them there.

Hotaru had a hunch as to why they did this. She thought that maybe wherever they were originally from was somewhere horrid and vile. A place similar to what humans described as heck. Some place that was near impossible to live and hard to survive. Comparing that image to Earth this was a paradise. Being brought here, where the sun shines and there are so many vibrant colors, they might be so ecstatic to be freed from that place that they'd do anything their conjurers would tell them. That was just her theory, anyways.

The black haired girl hesitated in nodding with the plan. Honestly, she didn't really want to harm Tsukino Usagi. What happened in the past didn't matter much to their lives right now. She didn't even know how it was the Moon Princess's fault for their home world's destruction; she couldn't recall much details of her former life. She let out a sad sigh knowing nothing she said would convince them to give up, though. Their minds were made up long ago; they were going to kill her or die trying. All she could do was heal them afterwards.

"You're not going to fight her again, are you? I don't want you to get hurt like that again so soon. You finally woke up today, and you still have the concert to do!"

"No, today we're just going to send a youma over to her," Haruka comforted placing a hand on her shoulder. "Just to trouble her a little bit. Hurry up and do it, Michiru. You're going to have to go on again soon." The sea green haired woman nodded already in the process of doing so.

Hotaru sighed again. She was just planning to have a peaceful day with her two best friends, but now she couldn't enjoy it as much knowing that they were troubling someone out there.


	16. Chapter 16

_MoonDraong: I'm not even going to apologize for being really late for the updates anymore. Just know that I'm sorry every time that I am. Well, summer vacation is going to be here really soon, only one more week of school, so I'll have a lot more time to write then. Actually, I'll be so bored that I'll just write because there's nothing else to do, ha ha. I got severe writers block for this chapter, so I only hope it ended up alright. Please review or I might have to go cry in a dark corner.  
_

**Unspoken Memories**

**Chapter 16**

Deep within her musings about how the child had anticipated her Moon Dust strategy an electronic noise erupted from Chibiusa's pocket. It wasn't a distressingly irritating sound such as an alarm clock meant to wake you for school, but it was melodious and left a sweet after-tone during each of its pauses after short, few second periods. It reminded her of a dream, or a soothing sound conjured from a fantasy video game. It was mystical.

The pink haired girl tensed just slightly burrowing her hand into her pocket fishing out the same cat-head key chain she had pulled out earlier in the evening. The hum perturbed from the open red mouth where Usagi could see tiny little holes allowing the sound to pass through. Its white eyes flashed brightly against the black pupils and Usagi wondered what it was supposed to mean. It might've been some new, stylish beeper.

"There's going to be a youma appearing very soon," the child revealed causing Usagi to arch her eyebrow before realizing what she meant. _'Oh, yeah. She was saying something earlier about how it's supposed to flash up when there's one around.' _"I'd better hurry and transform before it shows up. I wonder where it's going to appear…"

The sound of swiveling water captured both of their attentions. The lake beyond them started to form ripples originating from several meters into the middle. Slowly, but surely, the liquid ruptures grew larger until they were like miniature waves crashing up and slightly over the edges of the lake. The spray-like mist when the water splashed against the constricting sides could be felt by both girls like a gentle brush against their legs from their seating position on the bench. In the creature-made whirlpool a youma started to sprout as if a pedestal was pushing it upwards steadily.

Its skin was slippery to the appearance and glistened as the sun beat down upon it making it seem like a metallic light blue. Only three fingers decorated each of its slick palms coated with webbing for more mobility in the water. Multitudes of tiny dark blue fins started at each wrist and traveled upwards, elevating at a diagonal angle, slithering from elbow to shoulder and meeting up at the midpoint on the back of the youma's neck. Identical, but larger, replicas of those fins could be found on the head found only on the forehead. Half of its body was nestled in the waters so Usagi couldn't identify whether or not the creature had legs, but seeing a tail fin peak out of the water ripples waving idly in the air she assumed there were none.

"Keep it distracted while I transform, then I'll finish it off." Chibiusa ordered clearly expecting Usagi to follow without question or fail. Sailor Moon merely rolled her silver-blue eyes thankful for having transformed awhile ago.

"Or I could just blast the stupid thing before you have a chance to do anything," she whispered to herself having no intent on the younger senshi to hear her. "Seems to think that _she's_ the star here."

The freshly conjured youma hastily gazed over its surrounding in a hurry looking quite jittery and maybe even a bit hyper. Sailor Moon had long ago stopped being surprised when a demon was summoned. Two black eyes which seemed like endless tunnels to nowhere locked onto hers as soon as it settled down in its environment. Pure glee was evident in its lifeless stares, but there was something else coating the emotion; blood-lust.

As though newly born in the park's water, the youma still fixed its attention on Sailor Moon specifically paying no mind to Chibiusa in the background. A crimson tongue with two wily tips slipped from the youma's lipless face and flickered about randomly like a snake sniffing out the air. Then, raising a webbed hand, smacked down on the liquid surface it resided in bringing forth fist-sized water balls now floating in the air. With a swipe of the opposite hand the youma sent them bulleting towards the sliver and golden senshi.

Sailor Moon wasted no effort in trying to deflect the attack charging at her with a praise-able amount of speed. As soon as the liquid came within a decent striking distance to the senshi it splattered against some unseen force. As the water broke out into smaller droplets they slid down the faint golden barrier protecting Usagi now visible from the sun reflecting off of the youma's failed attempt at assault. She allowed a simple, pride-filled smile to adorn her features not feeling a single thing.

The youma's tongue flickered about more profoundly now as if miffed that it accomplished nothing. Now it was swaying with the soft current its arrival brought forth going back, forth, diagonal, up, and down. In those depthless eyes seemed to be a mind thinking of how to continue. It made Sailor Moon impatient waiting for its next strike because it wasn't as if she could just charge in because walking on water was beyond her abilities. Seeing as it was going to laze about and not attempt another attack any time soon, Usagi took it upon herself to fire a ranged magic.

Positioning herself facing sideways towards the youma Sailor Moon extended her arm so it reached out in its direction. Three gloved fingers curved and nestled in her palm while her thumb shot out in the air and pointer targeted out its latest victim. The image mirrored a gunman ready to fire at will. Slowly white light gathered at her fingertip forming into the illusion of a bullet. She didn't expect this to take long so the blow only carried a limited amount of firepower. The youma didn't seem all that threatening; she figured it would be enough to finish it.

Accompanying her attack was simply a small sigh as she unleashed it. She didn't bother to name this move since it was merely an imitation of any other gun. The white flash rocketed towards its target matching the speed of a real bullet. As it charged forth the water demon thrust its hand deep into the water in front of the beam and slashed across the surface. The action brought up a defensive wall two or three feet high. When Sailor Moon's makeshift bullet struck the surface the momentum slowed down at a surprisingly sluggish speed giving the youma ample time to dodge.

Seeing the outcome, Usagi clicked her tongue. That was unexpected. _'I just need to put in more power. I don't want to put in too much though… the force might wipe out the youma, but the excess power that wasn't used will keep on going hitting who-knows-what behind the stupid thing. Just a little bit more then, not too much…' _

"That's enough, I'm ready to go," Sailor Chibi Moon announced from behind the senshi. Usagi took a quick scan towards the pink warrior almost forgetting that she was present at the moment. It slipped her mind that she wasn't the only one there since she was the only original senshi left.

"Didn't I tell you earlier that these are _my_ battles?" Usagi questioned still keep her cautious silver eyes in the youmas direction. Now it swirled in a circular fashion seemingly undecided on what to do next but needing to be in motion. The monster clearly had enough intelligence to stay at a distance in the water so it had the greatest advantage.

"Well, didn't _I_ tell _you_ earlier that _I'm _taking over?!" the child shot back earning a glare from her superior. Sailor Chibi Moon stepped forward to Sailor Moon's side giving the teen a closer, more revealing, look at her back. Rolled up into little balls were what seemed to be two feathered bundles.

"Wings? Did you get an upgrade during the time between the last fight and this one?" The mini-senshi tilted her head upwards to look at her and gave a confusing stare.

"I can make them come out at will." Usagi continued to stare. "Why are you looking at me like that? You can do the same thing." In a swift, clean motion the wings untangled themselves stretching out to Chibiusa's sides. They fluttered and moved for a bit as the pink haired girl was reacquainting herself with how to use them.

"I can't do that," Sailor Moon revealed wondering what gave the child the idea to presume something like that. Chibiusa continued to stare questioningly as if deciding whether or not Usagi was lying. Her mouth opened in surprise.

"Oh! You must not have learned to do this yet. That's weird… she told me that this was around the time where you learned to do that." This time it was Usagi who was baffled.

'_She? Who is _she_?!' _her mind screamed out. _'Is Chibiusa-chan spying on my life or something? It's like she thinks that all of these things are planned out and knows what I can and can't do, like with the Moon Dust. It's creepy! And who's _SHE_?!'_

"That's enough talking! I still have to take care of this youma!"

"You mean _I_ still have to take care of this youma," Sailor Moon countered back, but her words fell of deaf ears as Sailor Chibi Moon had already flapped her way off the ground and became airborne. Trailing upwards in fluid motions Usagi had to shield her eyes to keep watch on her since she was getting closer to the direction of the sun.

The golden light sprinkled on Chibiusa making her glow a warm color. Her hair sparkled flowing fluidly in the wind, and her wings shone brightly against the sun's rays. Studying her features more intently the child's face looked so much more mature as it was set in content focus. Like an angel on a mission it couldn't afford to fail. A few feathers escaped her wings and fell to the ground as Usagi looked up in amazement feeling one brush against the exposed skin of her arm. "Wow, she's really pretty," Sailor Moon breathed to herself.

ooOoo

Chibiusa positioned herself above the youma high enough so that her prey seemed small and insignificant. Not at all frightening. Once more she was going to try to use her Crescent Explosion, and this time she was determined not to fail like she had previously. True, it was much more energy than required to dispatch such a lowly youma, but she had something to prove. Sailor Chibi Moon needed the one and only original Sailor Moon to see what she could do and be recognized for her abilities. While she charged she also contemplated.

'_It's… strange. I thought for sure that Sailor Moon figured out how to grow wings by now. She's also a little… different than I imagined her being. Maybe I came at the wrong time. Oh well, I'll thing about that later. Now, if I can just show her how much power I have then maybe she'll see that I _can_ defeat Nokemono by myself. There's absolutely _no way_ I'll let her kill them. Never.'_ Tears misted her red eyes, but she was able to keep them at bay with her conviction alone to not come off as a child not yet prepared for battle. _'Never.'_

Her hand throbbed with the amount of pressure building up in her small palm. This much energy wasn't meant for an 11 year old and her body wasn't yet mature enough to handle so much concentrated at one point. She moved her other hand to brace herself trying to take half of the burden onto the other. Sailor Chibi Moon could've put much more power into the attack, but her palm was stinging too much. Surely this would be enough to take care of it anyways. There was no need to show off too much, just enough to give Sailor Moon an idea of what she could do. The energy burned and the kid could feel her skin even under the gloves beginning to peel and redden. Now was the time.

"Crescent…"

"Wait!" Sailor moon shouted from the ground. "Are you crazy?! That much energy straight at the ground will-"

"Explosion!"

White light burst forth from her hand as if someone just unlocked a cage that a rapid animal was currently residing in giving it the freedom to tear and claw into everything around it. Chibiusa was propelled higher up than she already was from the force. Taking on the shape of a crescent moon, true to its name, it descended down upon the youma who thrashed at the water trying to put up the barrier it did for Sailor Moon's lethal attack in hopes of dawdling it down so it could dodge. It proved futile as it assaulted and penetrated straight through with absolutely no loss of momentum. It was too powerful to be stopped with such juvenile tactics.

As the white light smacked down against the waters surface it split the air in a deafening crack, but the monster in its pathway made a much more unappealing noise. The youma underneath the blow withered and shriveled shrieking in a manner that inspired nightmares and crazed minds. A tortured call that shook Chibiusa more intently than she thought it could. She could only watch as her technique shook the ground and splashed water so high up that it splashed against her face knocking the wind out of her.

Her small form shook as it levitated in the air gazing on at what she had done. Eyes were seemingly torn wide open unable to blink and unable to shy away at what she had accomplished. A gasp escaped the tiny warrior and she brought her hands up to her chest holding them trying to stop from trembling.

'_I… I killed it…'_ she thought in distress feeling light-headed. As the water fell back down to the surface she tried to identify any remains of the youma that might be left. Eyes darted around unhealthily around what was left of the lake, and, much to her dismay, she couldn't even find one slippery scale. It had been completely vaporized by her Crescent Explosion. _'It's dead…'_

The shrill, bone-chilling last shriek of terror and pain the youma made kept replaying itself inside her head like a digitalized masterpiece playing it exactly as it wounded the first time. It made her lose more and more control from reality. Shakily putting her hands out in front of her she examined her twitching palms, one vibrating more violently than the other due to the after-effect of her attack. Those same hands brought on the death of a living creature. She had never before murdered anyone and didn't expect it to leave her this terrified or hallow inside.

Sailor Chibi Moon broke out into a sickening cold sweat as she panted for air never seeming to get enough. Her throat constricted into itself and wouldn't unclench as if the guilt of what she had done was trying to strangle her in the form of a punishment. It was hitting the child harder than she thought possible, even if the creature _was_ out to kill them.

The feeling was too overwhelming. Realizing for a fact that she ended the life of something shut down the young child, and she felt her body beginning to turn numb and she couldn't perform a function even as simple as flexing a finger. All she could accomplish was the unconscious shaking Chibiusa was still doing.

Staring around she also noticed how torn up the Earth looked after her feat. Trees were torn from their roots around the lake from the wind impact, and more than half of the water had dispersed to its surroundings. She remembered how beautiful the scenery seemed when she was drawing on the bench earlier and now gazed in horror of how she had transformed it.

Killing something that was alive and the knowledge of what she had done to the portion of the park was enough to push her over the edge. Her wings gave out as she transformed back into her civilian form no longer able to grab a hold over her senshi form. The power flowed out of her as if someone turned on the faucet and let it come out at full power. She crashed head-first into what was left of the lake and landed with a splash falling deeper and deeper into the water…

ooOoo

The ground shook violently and Usagi shrunk down to her knees falling over from the sheer force Chibiusa's Crescent Explosion brought forth. Instinct brought her arms to cover her face in a protective manner, but all the debris and stray, harsh splashes of water tried to lay claim over her form didn't succeed. Luckily for her they merely slapped against her barrier and skidded over Sailor Moon. Sure, she had taken care of the youma, but there was no need for such extreme firepower.

'_What was she thinking?! That much force straight down?! She probably took out more than half of the water in the lake, and now there's a huge crater where the energy struck the ground! Not to mention some of the trees and bushes got blown over and destroyed. All of the animals that lived there are most likely dead… Didn't she even think about what would happen to the things around her?' _

Usagi tried to calm her frantic nerves at what Chibiusa had done. She tended to overreact when the environment got caught up in the battles because she loved it so much. The luscious green of the trees and the sparkling reflection of the water were things she held dearly. They weren't there on the Moon except for sparse gardens and most took them for granted. Usagi knew what life was without them and therefore looked on in horror of Sailor Chibi Moon's attack.

'_She's still just a child,' _she told herself. _'Chibiusa-chan must not have that much experience in the battlefield and doesn't even realize what she did. I'll have to talk to her after… this…' _Sailor Moon gazed upwards at the pink senshi using her hand to block most of the sun's rays to get a better look and realized how wrong her thoughts here. She looked deranged and horrified looking at her palms. If she examined closely she could see Chibiusa tremble.

Suddenly her wings stopped fluttering and red ribbons washed over her stripping the senshi uniform off, replacing it with her civilian outfit. Sailor Moon gasped getting up on her feet watching her freefall into what was left of the lake. Chibiusa looked completely fatigued and weary and might not be able to swim back up to the surface alone.

Letting her own ribbons swallow her up since there was no need to be Sailor Moon anymore, she dived into the waters as her regular clothes let her senshi uniform take a break. Out into the middle she estimated where the pink haired girl had fallen and hurriedly ducked underneath the surface. Unfortunately for the rescuer, the water was murky with dirt and debris making it hard to see through.

She swam fluidly throughout the water trying urgently to find Chibiusa. From the way she looked in the air it seemed as though she wouldn't be able to resurface alone. If Usagi couldn't find her it was over. With each moment that passed helplessness nestled within her, but she quickly dispatched those thoughts. Her lungs were also making her aware of the need for air as they started to sting her, but she would not let Chibiusa down. She would rescue her no matter what.

The golden haired teen would've sighed in relief if she didn't need her all of her breath to remain underwater. With the sun shinning through the surface it lightened up the water enough that she could see Chibiusa's hair shimmering from the rays upon it. As Usagi suspected, her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. Quickly hooking her arms around the child's waist she kicked at the water bringing them both up for air.

Breaking through the surface she took in a huge gulp of oxygen not use to staying under for so long. Her lungs thanked her for the gift by not causing her as much pain as when they were cut off. Cupping the child's cheek in her palm, she brought her ear close to her mouth and was instantly relieved hearing the small puffs of air indicating that she was in fact breathing. The only problem remaining was that she was knocked out. Hugging the pink girl to her she smiled thankful that she was all right.


	17. Chapter 17

_MoonDragon: A month since the last update. I only got three reviews for the last chapter, so I thought I'd hold off writing until I got more. Sadly, the most I got was five. That's a disappointment. Then, one week after summer started I've been taking Driver's Ed. It's completely boring. If you don't have a friend in that class then it's torture, but since I've got two it barely passes bearable. June 25th is my final day of it, though, so yay! I already took my driving test for the school and I got 97 percent thank you very much. Can't wait to get on the road! Don't worry, I'll try not to kill people, jail doesn't catch my interest, surprisingly enough. _

Be sure to review! I've always wanted 100!!

**Unspoken Memories**

**Chapter 17**

The arms that encased her were warm and soothing. She felt herself unconsciously nestling further into the comfort grabbing a fistful of dripping fabric that belonged to her carrier. They were like the arms of her mother, firm but gentle. It was a sensation that she missed since trying to find Sailor Moon and Nokemono. For a moment, she forgot the mission she set out to accomplish. Now, still hazy, a bit tipsy-minded, and soaked to the bone, not quite sure where she was or what was going on, she remembered her parents.

Maybe she _was_ in her mom's arms. Safe and protected. Nothing else gave her such a peaceful feeling like this. There was another thing Chibiusa noticed as well. Breathing steadily through her nose she detected a scent similar to rose petals. It was the comfort of her mother and the fragrance of her father. Those two combined made her think she was back home, with them, being carried to her room because she fell asleep somewhere in the castle studying again. The memory created a familiar sense of longing making the little girl lonely and homesick.

"Mama… Papa…" she mumbled feeling tears well up under her closed lids. She missed them desperately, but the time to go home was far, far off. Suddenly, whoever was holding her seemed to slow down in their pace and responded.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Hearing the young, feminine voice Chibiusa's eyes fluttered open and found herself gazing upwards at Usagi. The pink haired child felt slightly… disappointed it was her instead of her beloved mother. Still, the fact it was the teen cradling her made her heart quiver ever so lightly, in a pleasant way. It felt as though Usagi cared for her.

"No, nothing," she replied looking downfallen, gaze directed towards the ground. Now wasn't the time to be feeling homesick. There were too many things to do. Those emotions would just get in the way. "What happened?"

"Well… after the youma battle you went unconscious and fell into the water…" Her voice trailed off, and the memories flashed through the child's mind as if in a private slideshow for her viewing only. Debris spewed over the area. Her hands trembled in shock and horror at what she had done. Breaking out into a cold, unpleasant sweat that was uncontrollable…

She killed.

Chibiusa fell silent and didn't utter another sound. Usagi didn't push her to talk about it. Instead she supplied a worried look in her eyes as she ventured forward. Chibiusa had no idea where the destination was, but at the moment it didn't seem important.

Self-loathing welled up within her tiny body. If just killing a youma did this to her, how could she possibly hope to assassinate Nokemono? It was a creature that basically had no mind and was out to kill them no matter the cost. _'Even something like that makes me feel guilty? It's self protection, I shouldn't feel like this. It was to survive.' _

Her true goal would be different. Defeating them would be different. Feel different. They probably have people who care about them, who would be distraught if they left this world for whatever lies on the other side. They also had thoughts… they were _human_. Killing them would no doubt be much, much worse on her mental state than a lowly little demon. It was the same difference as swatting a fly and brutally running over a dog. No doubt from what happened earlier that if she accomplished her mission it would leave her a hallow shell. The feeling would end up killing _her_ too. She didn't think this through carefully enough…

"Chibiusa-chan?" She didn't budge, didn't look up, and didn't make any indication that she heard the teenager at all, but Usagi continued nonetheless. "I'll take you home, so tell me which way I go from here."

Usagi's carry-on mumbled something faintly and retreated further into her embrace.

"What did you say?"

"… I don't have a home… not here…"

ooOoo

The golden haired teen didn't truly understand the child's words but didn't mention anything about how strange it sounded. Maybe it meant she lived outside the city or something. Minako was like that at first since she moved in from England. They stayed at a hotel for a few days until they found somewhere they wanted to live. Chibiusa was probably in a similar situation.

Instead she adjusted her right arm moving the bags' straps hanging on her elbow to make it more comfortable to carry them and the girl at the same time. She had picked them up before setting off out of the park away from the battlefield. Usagi also plucked Chibiusa's drawings from the ground after finding them among the debris and placed them into her things.

"Does that mean you just moved here or something? You must be living somewhere temporarily then," she pushed for an answer.

The bundle in her arms remained quiet. Usagi sighed. _'Patience… patience… Oh, that's never been one of my strong points! Stay strong, Usagi, you can do it!'_

"I'm just going to take you to my place then. Kidnap you until you're forced to talk! Hold you hostage and put lost posters up around the city making your parents come to me! You'll die of embarrassment that way! If you don't want that to happen then you better fess up where you live!" Her bright and cheery attitude didn't pull Chibiusa from the withdraw she was entering. In fact, it seemed to push her further away. A sad glint entered her red eyes making Usagi frown. That was the opposite reaction she was searching for.

"…" Chibiusa stayed quiet. That was when the teen wondered whether or not she was having family problems.

"So, my place it is then. I'll make some hot chocolate for us when we get there. I don't know about you, but I'm still shivering from being in that water!" She felt the child nod in her arms and Usagi silently rejoiced from getting a reaction.

'_Hmm… I don't have any clothes in her size. The only thing I can do is give her a towel to dry off with. I wonder if Luna can do anything. Maybe she can make her some clothes magically like how she made my Moon Wand and all of those other things- Luna!' _Usagi bit her lower lip in worry. If Chibiusa was coming back with her then the feline would need the heads up. She scanned ahead and noticed a bench where she could drop off Chibiusa while she made the call.

"Chibiusa-chan, I'm going to set you down for a second, okay? I need to make a phone call, it won't take long, really," she said unhooking her arms once they arrived at the deserted bench. The girl nodded in understanding and took the bags from Usagi relieving her burden. When the teen started to walk off Chibiusa tilted her head in confusion.

"… Where are you going? You said all you had to do was make a call," she questioned innocently yet quietly as if she hadn't spoken at all. Usagi couldn't suppress a smile hearing her voice. She seemed depressed when she woke up. It was good to know she was beginning to act normally now. Her voice was a little dreary, but it was a start to what it used to sound.

"It's private, I don't need you eavesdropping on me," she countered sticking her tongue out and throwing in a wink. Chibiusa merely rolled her eyes and gave her a look that said 'whatever'. Although, there wasn't much energy in the action as her eyes soon reverted to the ground. She was deep in thought.

Usagi walked a ways off while still keeping Chibiusa in her sight. Then, making sure she was somewhere where she wouldn't gain too much attention, she reached into her still damp pocket and pulled out her silver communicator with the golden heart decorating the top. A few beads of water dripped down its curve and she found herself once again hoping it was waterproof.

Opening the device up she used her finger to wipe most of the excess liquid off as best as she could. Then she selected the left button on the bottom and heard the ringing noise. Moments later the screen lit up and Luna's face appeared.

"Hey, Luna."

"Usagi-chan, how are you? Artemis is over at your apartment with me right now… he told me about what happened with the girls… Are you okay?" Usagi smiled warmly. Even though Luna could be the biggest nag out there she could still be so sweet and worried.

"It's fine now. Thanks… Wait! Artemis is over there? You two are there alone?! You better not be doing anything naughty, I sleep there you know!!" she shouted disbelievingly immensely enjoying the flabbergasted look the feline offered. It was just too amusing to tease the poor cat. It was when she couldn't help but laugh out loud that Luna realized she wasn't serious.

"Oh! Here I am worried and you just being… just being like that!"

"I love you too, Luna." Usagi said dramatically sweet making Luna sigh.

"What are you calling for? Is this youma related?"

"No… sort of… not really. More like the aftermath. Do you remember that pink haired girl I told you about earlier?"

"What?" Luna gave her an odd look. "You've never mentioned anything about someone like that. Are you talking about the people who support the cure for cancer? Really, Usagi-chan, these devices should be used in emergencies."

"Huh? No, wait, what?!" Usagi was floored and confused giving Luna the same look that the cat gave her. One that meant she didn't understand. "What are you talking about?"

"These groups of girls started dyeing their hair pink to support the cure for cancer, and a lot of people have been doing the same thing. They go to fund raisers and all of that kind of stuff. I'm shocked you don't know about it, most of them are teenagers like the ones in your school."

"No way, really?" Usagi asked in disbelief.

"Yes, really. How could you not notice?! No doubt you're sleeping in your classes still. Not paying attention to the things around you as always."

It was true. Usagi paid even less attention at school then she did two years ago. Running around cleaning up Nokemono's messes usually kept her up all night which meant she got her sleep during the day. At school. She didn't really have any friends there anymore since the Dark Kingdom incident so the latest gossip and fads always escaped her. She was now known as the girl with no friends who slept through class like the delinquent they all thought she'd turn out to be.

Usagi chanced a glance over at Chibiusa. More specifically she looked at her pink hair. _'So does that mean she supports the cure, too? Hmm… No, it looks natural. No coloring would be that perfect. Just a coincidence then.'_

"Anyways, no that's not what this is about. Why would I call about something like that?! Listen, there's this girl with natural pink hair and I'm bringing her over to my apartment for a bit. I need you to not talk at all and just act like the cute, little kitty you are. Artemis, too. Are you sure I haven't mentioned her at all?!"

"Not a word."

Usagi blinked before coming to a realization. _'Oh, that's right. I didn't tell her about Chibiusa-chan yet, did I?'_

"Well then, when she goes home I've got a _ton_ to tell you about her! She's so confusing and mysterious and cute and powerful and kinda creepy but still fun to talk to and-"

"Usagi-chan, you're rambling," Luna said in a bored tone conveying that everything the teenager just said didn't reach her at all. Usagi blushed and giggled.

"Okay then. I'll just tell you more later; I don't want to keep her waiting forever. We're heading on over now, so be ready. When we get there I better not catch you and Artemis doing anything, young lady! Must I remind you that it's _my _apartment, not yours?!" The golden haired teen wagged her finger at the screen for emphasis.

"Bye!" Luna scoffed ending transmission. Usagi chuckled closing her communicator and placing it back in her pocket. At least now she knew it was waterproof.

"Chibiusa-chan, let's get going!" Usagi said walking back merrily. The child looked up at her still looking disappointed by something, but Usagi couldn't figure out just quite what it was. The teen frowned and started to poke the pink haired girl in the forehead repeatedly and bent down until they were eyelevel. "Hey, if you don't cheer up right now I'm taking back my offer of hot chocolate."

Chibiusa looked up at her and offered a weak smile that was obviously forced. Usagi sighed.

"Faking isn't going to cut it, you know…" She contemplated on what to do to cheer her up. When she was feeling down Rei was always there to argue with her, and surprisingly that made her a bit happier. Makoto would offer to bake something with her amazing kitchen skills. When thinking about how Minako went about getting her mood up she grinned and her eyes twinkled mischievously. "Are you ticklish?"

Chibiusa's eye grew wide as she instinctively backed up as far as the bench allowed her to. _'Perfect!'_ Usagi thought moving her fingers in the air as intimidation. In a flash they descended upon the small girl going in all of the common places where people were ticklish. Chibiusa was soon transformed into a giggling mess gasping for air weakly trying to fight off the older girl but to no avail.

Usagi was relentless with the assault and soon found out that her tummy was the most sensitive. When her fingers glided over it through the fabric it brought her over the edge with tears of joy stinging at her eyes. The attacker was laughing hard as well. Together they attracted the attention of many people passing by on the streets but everyone kept on walking by. Only after it truly seemed like Chibiusa would suffocate from lack of oxygen did she stop. It took a few moments for them to calm down together.

"So, feeling better?" Usagi asked grinning. Chibiusa nodded with a smile that came from the heart this time. "Great, so let's go!"

She reached down on the bench and clutched the bags with her left hand raising them up. This time they would be easier to carry since she could use her fingers to grip and not have them suspended by her elbow. While carrying Chibiusa it felt as if all of the blood stopped circulating through her arm because of it. When she looked at her arm she could still see some tiny indent indicating where the straps had been hanging from.

Usagi noticed Chibiusa stand up on her own and guessed she would be okay walking the rest of the way there. She had already carried her most of the way, so a tiny walk wouldn't be too much of a strain on her body. She was still just a tad worried that the child would be too weak still since she seemed completely drained after she crashed into the water.

A few steps on their journey to Usagi's apartment she felt something lightly clutch around her right hand. Raising her eyebrows up slightly, she gazed down and saw that Chibiusa had taken a hold of it. Chibiusa didn't meet Usagi's look of surprise because her head was tilted towards the ground again. Examining her, the teen found a spot of blush staining her cheeks and gently smiled a bit. Looking back ahead she gripped the tiny hand back and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

ooOoo

"Here we are. This is my place!" Usagi announced throwing open the door after having injected the key into the lock. Chibiusa waltzed in, hesitantly at first, and gazed around. From the way her mother talked about how Sailor Moon was like she didn't suspect that Usagi would have such a mature décor decorating her living area. In truth, she was expecting something akin to fluffy bunnies and pink walls. Still, the girl supposed this _was_ just an apartment. Living here wouldn't be forever for Usagi.

On the couch she saw Luna and Artemis curled up looking, as suspected, unsuspicious. Carefully minding their own business. Artemis yawned and looked Chibiusa's way and gave a look any other cat would give to a stranger. Then he proceeded to stretch and yawn a bit before closing his eyes like a sleepy feline.

Luna, however, examined her like a studying a very easily messed up chemical equation trying to memorize it just right while still trying to act like a regular, unknowledgeable pet. She was failing. She still looked plenty intelligent. Artemis always was the better actor when it came to coming off as aloof. There was no doubt in Chibiusa's mind that the phone call Usagi made was to the two of them to keep them quiet upon their arrival.

"Well, if it isn't Luna! My normal, untalking cat who isn't suspicious in the slightest," Usagi laughed nervously walking over to the black feline and petting her head gently, if not a bit shakily. Chibiusa smirked watching Usagi try to act like there was nothing unusual about the two.

Luna audibly sighed and her ear flipped down a bit as if disappointed in the teen for her acting. Artemis still played his role of being lazy and pretending not to understand what it was that was said. Usagi gasped spotting the white cat, but it didn't seem she was shocked he was there.

"Luna, I thought I told you that you can't invite your boyfriend over when I'm not here!" Usagi exclaimed scolding the tiny cat. Luna's pink nose flared dangerously as she swept her paw across her master's face. A few seconds later there were three scratch marks there and Usagi whined out holding her newly injured cheek. "Do I have to put you outside?!"

She walked away grumbling about felines and their mood swings directing her path to the bathroom. Soon she emerged with two towels and handed one to the girl while drying herself off with the other. Then she headed to the kitchen and pulled out two coffee mugs.

"I'll get the hot chocolate ready," she said across the apartment raising her voice a bit so Chibiusa could hear. "You can sit down if you want; just make sure to sit on the towel."

The girl took her up on her offer after drying her hair out to the best of her ability. Neatly placing the white towel over the chair close to the couch she seated herself and examined Luna and Artemis. They stared back at her and an uncomfortable atmosphere coated the walls like paint.

'_So this is what they looked like, huh?' _she wondered to herself. She threw a quick glance at Usagi who moved her towel along her head trying to remove most of the water as the drinks were in the microwave.

'_Hmm… Diana isn't born yet, is she? I wonder when they have her. Probably not for awhile. I miss that purple cat. She was a good friend. I wonder if I should've brought her along. She's probably worried about me. I can't even imagine how worried my parents are right now. I left a message, but it's not like I told them what I was doing. It just said I was going on a trip. Well, when I can go home it'll be like no time ever passed. I'll have Plu make sure of that.'_

While in thought she was still mildly looking at both felines as they did their best not to stare and contemplate about who she could possibly be.

"Luna and Artemis look exactly the same…" she breathed under her breath not really aware she had said it aloud. The black cat's head shot up in a second before bobbing back down when Chibiusa sighed apparently too lost in thought to realize she muttered aloud.

"It's ready," Usagi announced in a sing-song voice carrying two steaming cups of chocolaty goodness. Chibiusa offered a small smile in exchange for the treat blowing on the brown liquid to cool it down. She took a sip and relished in the flavor and was surprised it was so delicious.

"Wow, this is good!" she exclaimed taking in another mouthful careful not to burn the insides of her mouth. Usagi grinned.

"Thanks, Motoki-oniisan taught me the special trick in making it right. There's an upside to knowing a guy who works in an arcade who making this stuff," she giggled sipping. Usagi didn't blow on it enough though and it burned the tip of her tongue. She winced but seemed to quietly decide to not make a big deal of it. Unlike how she would normally act which included small amounts of complaining.

A shadow overcastted her eyes and Chibiusa wondered what was up.

"Is something wrong?" she inquired. Usagi sighed bringing the cup to her lap.

"I didn't want to say anything since you just woke up and stuff, but, Chibiusa-chan, we need to talk about what happened at the park."


	18. Chapter 18

_MoonDragon: I realize that I keep making Usagi repeat the same things over and over. "I can't kill them, blah blah blah." Don't blame her, blame the writer because MoonDragon is a stupid blonde. I've been sloppy with my writing, I'll improve that starting chapter 19 because I think it'll be fun to write. This chapter is shorter than the others, but I did that so the next one can be entirely focused on Usagi and Mamoru. Haven't written about them together for awhile. I know I put this in their character category, and this will involve a lot of love between them, but keep in mind that I want this to be kinda story-plotted so it won't revolve entirely around them. _

_Oh, and 100 reviews! Yay! I mean, this story has about 16,000 hits so I was kind of mad that no one was reviewing, but I got over it some with the 100. -Victory dance-. Probably impossible, but let's aim for 200. _

**Unspoken Memories**

**Chapter 18**

Usagi took another sip moistening her lips to make talking easier. With this situation she assumed it would be a long conversation. She had been waiting for a good moment to spring this upon the child, and now seemed like as good a time as any. It was going to have to happen sooner or later anyways. Now was the moment to make things painfully clear to the young warrior about how the world was really like.

Surprisingly, before she could continue, Chibiusa was the one to break the silence that occurred after Usagi said they needed to converse about what happened at the park.

"How do you deal with it?" she mumbled, red eyes directly focused on the cup nestled in her lap. Usagi's eyebrows rose as she took another sip.

"Deal with what?"

"Taking life."

There was yet another pause in the conversation. Usagi didn't really know how to answer that question. No one had ever asked. She stalled by moving her coffee cup in a circular motion watching the hot chocolate squirm around in its container. After selecting a suitable place to initiate she tried to answer. There was no place to start like the beginning.

"… When I first became Sailor Moon I had never killed before. Sure, I thought about doing it to a few people, teachers definitely, but it's normal for everyone to have those thoughts. You can't help it, they just come to you. I never thought I would ever be put into a situation where I would _have_ to take life, though. None of it occurred to me until I was in 8th grade…" She contemplated on what to say next.

Chibiusa looked up at her expectedly as if thinking she held the answer to her query. This only made Usagi nervously bite her bottom lip. It felt as if she was giving an oral presentation to the class and she hadn't even done the research.

"My first battle was completely unexpected. It happened right after I was told that I was really a legendary warrior named Sailor Moon. Nothing made sense at all to me first. Magic isn't supposed to be real, and yet here I am, everyday, using it so well that it's second nature to wield. Actually, at first I was so positive I was in a dream that I didn't let it bother me.

"There was really no time at all to think about what I was doing. Suddenly, Lu… someone… informed me about a youma attack at a jewelry store. I didn't understand a thing. Youma? What the heck was that supposed to be anyways? Still thinking I was in the dream I rushed out to the store because I was told it was my duty.

"It turned out that the store that was under attack was my best friend's, Molly's, mother's store. Molly was being choked the second I entered. All I remember was that I was so scared… even if it was all an illusion it was unbearable to see my dearest friend being treated like that.

"That same person who told me about my real identity instructed me on how to attack. I still didn't understand. I was sure nothing I did mattered. None of it was real, right? That was what kept running through my mind. I assumed I had played too much of the Sailor V game and this was the effect it brought on me. It wasn't until the youma whacked me and I went spiraling to the wall that I realized I could feel pain.

"That was when everything hit me at once. This wasn't a dream. This was real. As real as the blood running down my lip after I bit the inside of my cheek too hard. There really was such a thing as youmas. Molly really was almost chocked to death. I really was supposed to be the person to prevent this from happening. It was too much to take in at one time. So I did the only thing I was capable of at the moment; I cried.

"I was scared. Why was it that this was happening so quickly? Why was I chosen for something like this? I wasn't a fighter, everyone who knew me could tell you that much. I broke down as the youma got closer to me and I was sure that day was my last… Until _he _came.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama saved me just before I was about to perish. All of a sudden, just having him close to me, I felt strength fill me up. It was as if my whole body was surging with power. Before I knew it I was the one landing the final blow on the youma saving my best friend and her mother. At that moment I didn't even truly realize I killed something.

"But when Tuxedo Kamen-sama left the scene it was as if my confidence left with him. All of a sudden I started bawling at the top of my lungs understanding that this was my new reality. It wasn't going to end there; why would it? Lu- Someone told me that there was going to be more battles making that seem like a warm-up. The pain was unbearable…

"When I went to bed that night I knew that I was going to kill again and again. Even if they weren't human it still felt as though I was sinning. Like someday I was going to be judged and punished for my actions. It frightened me beyond words. I didn't know what to do…"

Chibiusa seemed to be focusing in on Usagi so intently that it felt as if she could see right through her. The teen realized she had spoken of her entire first day as a senshi and blushed a bit. Probably more than half of that information didn't even come close to answering the child's question.

The girl didn't seem to mind though. Almost unconsciously taking a gulp of her drink she leaned in with interest.

"So how did you get over it?" The look in her red eyes let Usagi know that at that moment what she was experiencing was just as bad, if not worse, than what Usagi felt two years ago.

"It was either kill or let my loved ones be murdered ruthlessly with no restraint. I was the only one who could do anything at the time. The other senshi weren't discovered until later. I had to harden myself emotionally in order to fulfill my duty. It's best to just not think about it and realize that it's for the benefit of everyone. I'm protecting what's important to me."

"Just not think about it?!" Chibiusa raged slamming her empty cup onto the table in front of them. "How on Earth do you expect me to do something like that?! If I even _could_ forget I wouldn't be feeling this way in the first place! It can't be as simple as that!"

"But it is…" Usagi said offering a sorrowful, pain-filled smile as her eyes hooded. Luna and Artemis looked over at the teen with looks of remorse. They must've thought that, being the airhead she usually came off as, she didn't even come close to thinking about her duty so intimately.

"This is why you shouldn't be fighting, Chibiusa-chan. You're too young to be able to harden yourself to the world like me and senshi had to. I was older than you when I first started. It was easier for me to forget than for you because you're still completely innocent at heart. So stop fighting, I can handle everything."

Chibiusa stood up as her eyes flared. Tears pricked her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall.

"Stop trying to do everything yourself!" she shouted. Usagi glared and placed her cup on the table as well. _'Calm down, she's still just a kid. Don't blow up at her, that's not going to solve anything. Be mature. Use the maturity that Serenity gave you.' _She kept her demeanor collected.

"You never let anyone help you against Nokemono before and let me tell you, at the end, the results weren't fantastic! You'll be ten times, no, one hundred times more miserable if I let you finish them off at your own pace! I want to help you so that doesn't happen! So just tell me how to really get over killing someone so I can do it and spare you that fate!!"

'_What the heck is Chibiusa-chan talking about?! Has she lost it?'_ she raged inside, but on the outside she merely remained neutral. If she really wanted Chibiusa to understand then losing her temper wouldn't help in any way. _'She must be saying that the way I'm trying to accomplish things is wrong.' _

"You have no right to criticize me if that's what you're trying to do. You say you want me to quit so you can do it yourself? That's exactly the same thing. Our methods aren't any different.

"Look, the bottom line is that you're too young to be doing this stuff. Heck, I was too young to be doing it when I started, but I didn't have a choice, did I? You do."

"I'm not giving up," Chibiusa said with conviction. "I'll just have to find a way to deal with it myself then. And as soon as I can kill with no regret I'll take down Nokemono!"

'_This isn't good,' _she thought biting the tip of her thumb. _'I don't think anything I say will change her mind. She's too stubborn.' _She sighed coming to the conclusion she was knew it might come to. She was hoping it wouldn't come to this.

"You know what? Do what you want to do. But I'm going to work so hard that there won't be any youmas around for you to take care of. I'll also get in the way of you and Nokemono. I'll handle this problem so well that there will be nothing for you to accomplish." Really, that was the only thing she could do.

Chibiusa huffed.

"It won't matter what you do. In the end I'll make sure it's me who gets rid of them."

There was a silence now since neither girl wanted to continue the conversation. It was over. Now it was a competition to see who could win first. Usagi sighed and took their cups over to the sink. _'Now I'm going to have to work even harder than before to make absolutely sure I get to the youmas before her. I'll be exhausted more than ever. This sucks!'_

When she came back to the living room area Chibiusa had sat back down and looked up towards the teen.

"If killing doesn't bother you as much as it used to, then how come you haven't beaten Nokemono yet?"

It seemed like the girl didn't want the talk to end quite yet. Usagi sighed, a shadow being cast over her crystal blue-silver eyes.

"Because there's no one I have to protect… The enemy isn't out to destroy the world or kill people, they're only after me. I can only deal with killing if it'll help someone else, but if it's just to save myself… I can't handle it." She sat down where she was previously frowning.

Another silence. Usagi idly messed with her fingers placed in her lap. This wasn't like her at all. Being serious for too long wasn't something she enjoyed. It was time to act normal again.

"Sooo, that conversation is over with!" she exclaimed clapping her hands together for emphasis. "Now what to do…" She took a glance at the clock hanging off the wall; 7:38. "It really is getting late. Why don't you tell me where you live and I'll take you home."

"I told you, I don't have a home here."

"Well then, your apartment or wherever it is you're staying. Where are your parents?"

"Very, very far away," she said distantly with a hint of sorrow. The golden haired teen didn't understand at all.

"Are you saying they just _left_ you here by yourself or something?"

"No, they would never do that… I ran away from home," she revealed. Usagi nearly fell over in her seat.

"Why would you do that?! What could-" she paused seeing the Chibiusa's guilty expression and threw a hard look her way. "You didn't run away so you could fight, _did you_?"

"… Yeah."

Usagi rubbed her temples feeling a headache coming on. This girl was impossible. She was so intent on her goal that she was willing to leave her home. Is the child wouldn't even give up going after something that might kill her then there was no way she'd do something as simple as returning to her parents. Usagi didn't even bother trying to convince her to go back.

"So where are you staying right now?"

"I've been sneaking into a school and sleeping in a classroom."

There was no way Usagi could let her live like that. As much of a pain as she's been tonight she didn't deserve to live at the same level as a sneaky hobo.

"Well you're not living like that anymore. No way! For the meantime you're going to be staying right here so I can keep an eye on you until I think of something to do. Got that?" she ordered. Chibiusa's eyes lit up at the invite. Then she frowned.

"I can't do that. I don't want to be a burden to you. The whole reason why I'm here is to let you relax and not fight, not for you to take care of me. That'd be the opposite of what I'm trying to do, and it'd be rude - ow!" Usagi had gotten up and pinched her cheeks making sure all of the attention was on her. Then she gently smiled.

"This whole day you've been pretty rude, why's that bothering you now?" she laughed lightly. Despite what she planned to do being extremely dangerous, her intentions were pure. They were for her, too, and Usagi couldn't help but be a bit touched by that. Chibiusa blushed in embarrassment at her words. "Besides, I'm not giving you an option. It won't be forever anyways; just temporary."

"… Thank you…" she whispered before returned to her stubborn self. "But only until I can find somewhere else! I'm not a charity case; I could get a place if I _really_ tried! Don't forget it!" Usagi simply nodded knowing that wasn't true. An 11 year old girl can't get anything without adult supervision. Things just kept getting more and more complicated.

"Now that that's settled, why don't you head to bed? It's been a pretty rough day today, okay? I need some time to myself to think."

The pink haired girl nodded, but offered up a lost look. "Where do I sleep?" When she spoke Usagi could identify the exhaustion in her voice. Of course, it was expected. Even after fainting the kid was sure to be tired from it all.

"Um… You can take my bed for tonight; I'll sleep on the couch. It's through that door over there." Chibiusa nodded and stood up. She offered up a smile which Usagi returned before heading in the direction which the teen told her. On the way there Usagi heard her yawn as she closed the door. Finally, it was quiet. Luna and Artemis sighed in relief as they could stop acting for now.

The silence was short-lived, though.

"Usagi-chan, what are you thinking?! You don't know anything about that little girl! You can't just up and decide she'll stay here. What about her parents? They must be so worried! And you can't possibly let her fight Nokemono; you basically just gave her the go-ahead!" Luna shouted but was mindful to keep it down so their new houseguest couldn't overhear.

"I agree, Usagi. This isn't right, there's too much mystery around her," Artemis cut in. Usagi merely laughed and waved them off.

"It'll be fine. It's actually better to have her here while this is happening. I can keep an eye on her. I'll try to find her parents by asking around, too. I'm sure it won't be hard to find them; not many people have missing daughters with natural pink hair. For now I just have to sit back and relax until some better plans come to me," she said nonchalantly. She figured there was no use worrying about it now. Best to save the thinking for the morning.

"But Usagi-chan-"

_Ding-Dong_

The doorbell rang interrupting Luna's sentence. Usagi silently thanked whoever was on the other side because she knew that if no one stopped this conversation it would carry on long into the night. Luna wasn't one to give things up until they were solved completely, and the teen just wanted to relax. Too much had happened that day and she just needed some time to contemplate in her mind. She needed to unwind. Too much stress.

"Did you guys order pizza or something?" she asked getting up to answer the ringing. "That actually sounds pretty good, I'm starving!" Not looking out the peephole before opening the door she was soon face to face with Chiba Mamoru.

"Hey," he grinned in greeting which always caused her heart to flutter slightly.

"Um, hi?" she airily countered somewhat awkwardly. Don't get her wrong, nobody was more welcome than Mamoru to her apartment, but she had no idea what he was doing here at the moment. The response got her a slightly hurt expression from her visitor.

Suddenly she seemed to remember when looking at the clock earlier it read 7:38. Considering that their talk took a while she guessed it must've been around 8:00. Usagi mentally smacked her forehead realizing why the time was important.

'_My back!!' _she gasped. _'Oh no… Oh no, no, no, no, no! I've been so busy I never had time to think about what to do about this! My back is fine, but it's inhuman to be able to heal as quickly as I did. Even a moron would suspect something, and Mamoru-kun is practically the smartest guy in the city! What the heck am I supposed to do?!'_


	19. Chapter 19

_MoonDragon: Wow... It's been so long, I'm sure all of you thought I was giving up on this story, ha ha. I'm sure Ilost some readers since it's been _that_ long. Sorry about that. I just got done with Drivers Ed, went to Cedar Point, Lake Geneva, and relaxed all summer from the last update until now, so I guess I lied when I said I'd be able to write a lot this summer. _

_The good news is that I'm taking a creative writing class this year, so that'll force me to write, ha ha. I've been kind of thinking of the title, I wish I could change it, but it's been that for so long I shouldn't. If I could though, I'd want it to be Petal of a Memory. Sounds lame? Who cares, whatever, the title is staying the same anyways._

_Honestly, I don't know exactly where this story is going. I know how it'll end, but the middle is being made up as I go one chapter at a time. How long will this be? Pfft, how would I know? I want it to be a long one though for some reason. Over 100,000 words would be amazing. I don't feel there's enough 100,000 word stories on here with Usagi and Mamoru._

_Oh yeah, someone asked me about Mamoru's alter identity when his memories were gone: Midnight knight. Um... he died? Ha ha, I completely forgot about that, sorry. Hmm... they should've just called him Midknight... sounds and looks kewler and it's less repetitive. _

_So, tell me what you think of this chapter. I don't know when I'll update __next... hopefully soon. Don't trust me on that, we've already been over the fact that I'm not trustworthy. But remember: the more reviews I get, the more eager I am to get the next chapter up as fast as I can. _

**Unspoken Memories**

**Chapter 19**

Usagi seemed to be fretting over something as she feverishly nibbled on her bottom lip. Inside he felt slightly dejected that she seemed to have forgotten he was coming over tonight, but he was more worried than disappointed at the time being. Her wound wasn't a pretty sight when he first laid eyes on it. He was praying it had gotten better since then; Mamoru hadn't seen it since the first day he had patched it up.

"Yes, let's just stand here and not say anything," he sarcastically remarked folding his arms in a joking manor. He raised his eyebrow upwards. Pulled from her thoughts, Usagi nervously laughed making room for him to enter.

"Oh, um… yeah… right. Come on in."

Something was up with her; it was evident in the way her speech sounded. Her entire manor seemed fidgety and unsettled as she shifted from foot to foot. As Mamoru pondered over what could be plaguing her thoughts he stepped inside and settled his first-aid kit onto her coffee table which he brought with him. He heard the door slowly close as if in hesitance.

"I know why you're acting strange…" he began, starting to piece together the answer from the situation. Usagi seemed to tense as she concentrated heavily on his next words.

'_She's stuttering and moving from foot to foot because it hurts to stand up right now. That must be it. Way to go, Mamoru. She should be resting, but because of you she had to get up and answer the door while being in pain. I haven't even been here for two minutes and I'm already screwing up!'_

"It's the wound, isn't it-"

"What are you talking about?!" she exploded. "It's still there! Really, it is! How could you even _think_ it wasn't?!" The ebony haired man had to take a step backwards at the suddenness of her outburst before recomposing himself.

"I… never said it wasn't," he hesitated. "I just figured it was hurting, and that was why you're acting so weird."

"Eh? No… no, it's doesn't really hurt at all… in fact it's like it's not even there-" She clamped her fingers over her mouth and gave him a worried look. Mamoru saw her throw a troubled look towards the two cats on the sofa, and was it just him or did the black one sigh?

"… Are you feeling alright, Usagi? Here, lie down on the couch and I'll do my best to fix it up some more." He lightly grasped her elbow leading her over to the furniture. He had to pull a bit harder than he thought he would have to since she seemed to not be helping at all. It was like she was trying to prolong it, in fact.

"Do you really have to do this? I mean, I'm sure you're very busy. I don't want to be a burden to you. It's absolutely _no_ _problem_ if you can't do it today!" Mamoru smiled down at her as she plopped down into the cushion. The white and black felines hopped on down and moved into another room giving them some privacy.

He knelt so they were eye-level. And for some reason he unconsciously took her hand in both of his taking much delight in the blush that invaded her cheeks.

"This is no trouble at all. If you're in pain I'm brush you aside for anything. I want to help you, Usagi. You're… important to me…" That last part wasn't meant to come out, but he realized it was true. It hadn't been very long since they first met, but already she was special to him.

Usagi's fidgeting nature then seemed to grow wings and take flight as a gentle smile overtook her features. Her eyelids slowly draped over a bit of her eyes as they sparkled with warmth. She lightly squeezed his hands with her own still giving him that caring look as a tiny stain of blush remained.

'_She's so beautiful…'_ he couldn't help but think. His cheeks flamed as he was getting lost in her crystal blue eyes. He wanted to dive in and drown in the color and have the warmth she was emitting from them embrace him.

Usagi slowly leaned forward as her eyes began to close, and his eyes were then drawn to her lips; full and pink that seemed to be slightly puckered. His heart could have leapt over buildings at the rate it was going as she got closer and closer to his face. Mamoru tilted his head to receive what he hoped was going to arrive. He was about to cup her cheek until he noticed her little lips were heading higher than his.

She kissed him directly on the forehead, and her lips remained there for several seconds. It seemed as if all of the warmth and gentleness he witnessed in her eyes was transmitting from her to him as it flowed into him in waves through her peck. He inaudibly sighed as the feeling overtook him.

When she leaned back to sit on the couch again the feeling went with her. Sure, he felt the aftereffects of her chaste kiss which was muddling his thoughts, but it was much more effecting when her lips still rested on his forehead. It was enough to leave him floating, but he missed the softness and wanted to feel more of it.

Usagi smiled lovingly at him putting her hands back in her lap.

"Thank you, Mamo-chan. You're so nice and thoughtful. You've always cared so much about me… it makes me so happy you think that way."

Overcome with pride, he smiled back at her as the red in his cheeks only seemed to intensify. He liked how affectively she addressed him. _'Mamo-chan… I like it. It's cute; something someone like her would make up.'_

He looked a bit down from her eyes and was once again distracted by those pink lips as if they demanded his attention. Her tongue slipped out to wet her lips, taunting him, and he felt himself gulp. If it felt so good just to have them touch his forehead, how must it feel to have them pressed against his own?

Before he could even analyze his actions beforehand his body began to move on its own accord. He got up from his kneeling position to propel himself forward pinning Usagi beneath him. Her back pressed against the back of the sofa as he came after her slowly. Mamoru planted his hands on both sides of the golden haired girl against the back of the couch caging her in; no escape.

He immensely enjoyed the ten shades of red her face took on and smirked. She gasped as she moved backwards parting the lips which he sought. Her eyes widened in pure surprise at his actions carefully watching what his next move would be. He was looking so intensely into her eyes he could tell she seemed to be heavily thinking about something.

Mamoru dipped downwards as his lids began to close. The only thing on his mind was connecting them together. His lips begged to be crashed into hers. He needed to know how they would feel against his, how they would move, and how they would taste. They were just a breath away before his lips made contact.

They landed on her cheek.

Perplexed, Mamoru moved back and saw that she had turned her head sideways. Already he could feel the dejection settle in the pit of his stomach and his face grew crestfallen. Usagi met his eyes with a sorrowful gaze trying to apologize without speaking.

'_Wh… What happened? I-I was so close… I am so stupid! I can't believe I just tried to kiss her! My emotions got the best of me. I'm just a guy helping her out here; a newly made friend. I probably just ruined any chances of a dating relationship with her now. I should've built up to this moment more…'_

"I… I'm sorry, Mamoru-kun… I really… _really_ did want you to kiss me… but… I can't. I shouldn't. I don't deserve to," Usagi said with a tear trickling down her cheek.

Mamoru was pleased she had admitted she wanted him to do it, but it only made him that much more lost. He didn't understand at all. She was so happy and content when she kissed his forehead, but when he tried to do it she got almost in a state of depression.

What was going on in her mind? What changed?

"What are you talking about? Why not?" Mamoru repositioned himself so he wasn't over Usagi and took a seat right by her. He wiped the tears away as they fell, but new ones soon replaced them.

"I'm so… pathetic. I'm the worst, really I am! I have no right to kiss you when I took something so important from you! If… if we were together right now it wouldn't be a true relationship. I can't lie with you… not like this… not with your heart. You don't even remember anything…" She sobbed as he put him arm around her shoulders pulling her to his frame. Her head fell on his shoulder as she hid her face in her hands.

"I don't understand, Usagi."

"Exactly! And it's all my fault!"

Mamoru sighed and tried his best to comforting her. She was too worked up over something to clearly communicate the situation. That he _did_ understand. He would ask her to make more sense of it later when she had calmed down.

He rubbed her arm soothingly up and down and rocked her hoping it would help even slightly. He wanted to comfort her in any way he could. She hiccupped a few times, but it seemed to be having the desired effect.

"I'm so sorry," she chanted again and again. He just smiled sorrowfully at her.

"It's okay, Usagi. It's okay."

"I _do_ want to be with you," she confirmed.

"Then what's holding you back?"

"I just… need some time to think."

"How about you think about it over dinner with me tomorrow night?"

She seemed startled as she turned her head towards him. He gave Usagi a small smile as he ceased rubbing her arm and just held her.

"Mamoru-kun-"

"I don't know what's wrong or what you're thinking, but I do know that I really like you, Usagi. You say you have to think about it more; I'm fine with that. But I want to spend time with you, so please go out to dinner with me. You can think it over from now until then and give me your answer when you're ready. You can tell me what's keeping you away from me then, too."

Usagi stayed silent as she nodded, but that was enough for Mamoru. He thought all hope for a relationship was lost when he tried to kiss her, but he was getting another chance. He also got a date. Mamoru dropped down to lay a short kiss to her head and marveled how soft her hair was against his lips. He'd do it again, but this wasn't why he was there at the moment. He gazed over to the coffee table and set his eyes on his first-aid kit.

"Okay, I should get started. Lie down on your stomach, please." He stood up and reached over to it until he felt a light tug against his shirt. He looked back to her and that worried visage was back again.

"Um… could you get me a tissue, please? They're in the bathroom over there." She pointed towards a slightly open door while using the other hand to brush away the leftover tears. Mamoru nodded glad to be of service.

As he went to retrieve some tissues something glowing brightly by the window caught his attention. It was the beginning of the evening, so it couldn't have been sunlight. Perplexed, he turned his gaze towards the mystery and discovered several mystical, colorful roses made from something he couldn't quite describe. _'Is that sand? Sand doesn't sparkle like that though… what is this substance?'_

One rose in particular stood out to him the most. It shinned a radiant gold with a silver stem and caught his eye immediately; the others paled in comparison to its splendor. It seemed to personally connect to him for some reason. It was so familiar, but he couldn't figure out why. One look was enough to capture his attention upon contact. The glowing promised something wonderful and was almost bursting with mysteriousness that drew him in like a fly to a light. It was gradually getting closer and closer to him… no, that wasn't it, he was walking towards the glowing vase full of beautiful rose look-alikes unknowingly.

Time seemed to slow down and he became slack-jawed as if hypnotized by the beautiful rose. His eyes began to lose focus and he was having trouble seeing the other things around him. The rose held such mystery, yet such a familiar nostalgia that couldn't be described. Whatever it was, it was calling to him, and he could do nothing but answer. It mimicked the call of a temptress who beckoned with sweet words while at the same time was pulling an invisible rope to drag him towards her. The closer Mamoru got the more he lost his focus until his vision swirled into incoherent nothingness.

He felt something trickle into his ear. It was grain-like and tickled on its journey to wherever it was heading. The sensation was soothing and he yearned to have more. Each step he took, more and more sand-like stuff entered his ear-canal.

Usagi calling out his name couldn't reach his ears as he outstretched his hand to take hold of the grand gold rose. This thing would fulfill him; he was sure of it.

ooOoo

'_I'm the absolute worst,'_ Usagi realized as she thought back to their almost-kiss. Mamoru had just gotten up to fetch the tissues she requested to give her more time to think of an excuse for her wound. _'How come it didn't even occur to me how awful it was to try and pursue a relationship with him like this until we were about to kiss? It seemed to get clearer in my mind the closer he got. I… have absolutely no right to be with him.' _

It all made sense to her now. A relationship with Mamoru without all of his memories was like tricking a guy with amnesia to fall in love. He didn't know anything about her anymore. Not her senshi life, not the bickering they used to do at the arcade, none of the happy memories they made together, not the Silver Millennium, nothing. And it was because of her. This wasn't right, and it took her until now to fully realize that.

'_If we're going to be together then I have to give him his memories back… or else it's meaningless. But if I do that then he'll no doubt interfere with Nokemono… he might die _again**. **_I don't care how selfish that is, I can't let it happen. I wouldn't be able to continue living if anything happened to him.'_

It was a dilemma that she would have to put in some serious thought, but she was going to set it aside for later. The most pressing problem was her wound which no longer existed. Deciding whether or not to give Mamoru back the rose could wait until later-

'_The rose!!'_ she freaked putting a hand to her heart. It pounded vigorously beneath her fingertips. Today was just not her day. _'Oh my _gosh_, they're by the window and Mamoru-kun_ _would have to pass near it to get to the bathroom! What if he sees them?!'_

"Mamoru-kun!" Usagi shouted out doing a 180 from her position on the couch. She was just in time as she saw he had not yet reached his golden rose… but he was very close and closing in fast.

"…" He ignored her outburst as if it had never been said.

'_No, I need to think more on this first. He can't get to that rose yet!'_ She jumped over the furniture and tripped her way over to him. Usagi placed herself in between them, but all it did was halt Mamoru's movements. His expression displayed a dull look in the eyes, a slacked jaw, and no interest to anything else. A hypnotized trance, as she knew he would take on when coming into vision of his old memories.

"Mamoru-kun? Mamoru-kun!" she repeated shaking him by the shoulders. It did nothing to change his state; he just stared back at her blankly.

"Move." His reply was said in a monotonic way as he used one hand to gently push her aside. She stepped back into place making sure there was distance between him and his goal. "That thing… it's important to me… I want more of it… No, I need more… Move."

Usagi bit her lip before an idea hit her.

"Luna! Artemis! Get over here _now_!!" she shouted. The pitter-patter of their paws crossing over the carpet could be heard as they rushed to her side.

"What's happening?" Artemis questioned.

"It's the rose!" Mamoru tried once again to move her aside, but she held her stance planting her feet into the ground. As the seconds went by he got more aggressive and she was starting to struggle. "It's his memories trapped in a physical form, and he's being drawn by it, but I can't let him get to it! I need you to get it somewhere out of sight, quick!!"

Luna nodded leaping up near the vase examining each color.

"Which one is it?!"

"The- ouch- gold one!" Mamoru gripped her arm a bit too harshly causing her to wince. With her strength she managed to push him back two feet and kept him there.

Luna gripped the rose loosely in her mouth and pulled it from its holder. The vase shook from the force wobbling in its spot, barely able to stay upright. Gazing down she let it glide below to Artemis who caught it with his teeth. As soon as it was in his possession the white feline began pacing the area seemingly not knowing what to do with it.

"The bathroom, put it in there!" Luna instructed. Usagi whipped around facing them with an appalled look on her face.

"It's his memories! They're _precious _and _irreplaceable_! Don't put them in the _bathroom_ for heaven's sake!! Find some place else." Artemis started to pace more vigorously in circles. "Um, put it in my room. Get your furry butt moving!"

Nodding, he high-tailed it towards the door but stopped once he reached it.

"What's wrong now?"

"It's closed. Plus, Chibiusa's in there."

"She's sleeping! Who cares, just open it and place it somewhere she won't notice."

"I'm a cat, I can't even reach the _doorknob_!" he argued, although it was muffled due to the silver stem getting in the way.

"Well you better find a way or-"

Usagi was interrupted by the sound of her bedroom door squeaking. Startled, she let her guard down giving Mamoru ample time to sneak passed her. Seeing this, she once again regained a hold on him keeping him in place. Usagi's door opened swiftly with a pink haired girl popping out with an angry expression, bags under her eyes.

"How do you expect me to sleep with all of this racket?!" she asked rhetorically. "Keep it down, will you?" She made a move to close the door until she noticed the ebony haired man struggling against her hostess. Wide eyed she pointed towards the male. "That's him…"

"Chibiusa-chan, I have no time to tell you what's going on right now. Just please take that rose out of Artemis's mouth and hide it in my room. Now!" Usagi shouted.

Chibiusa stared at it for a moment, but when she made no attempt to grab for the sparkling flower Artemis nudged at her legs urging her to hurry. Breaking out of her train of thought she leaned down, grasped it in her hand, and petted him on the head on the way up. Swiftly, she made a turnaround and held the handle of the door, but gave one last look to Usagi.

"You should give this back to him." And she went back inside, most likely to continue snoozing.

'_How is it that she seems to know _everything_?!'_

When Mamoru's glowing, mystical rose was out of sight his trance almost ceased at once. He would've fallen onto the ground if Usagi wasn't by his side and ready to hold him up. With a man slouched over her shoulder she transported them both back towards the couch and made it so they were both sitting down. His eyes had closed and his manor led her to believe he passed out after the little episode.

"That was close," Usagi whispered in relief unleashing a stress-filled sigh. Luna jumped up there with them while Artemis chose to jump up onto the coffee table.

"She's right you now," Luna spoke softly. "It isn't right to keep something like that from him. It's his and no one else's."

"Luna," Artemis warned. The black feline looked over at him and saw her friend making a head movement towards their princess. Once she saw Usagi's expression she didn't say anything else and put a paw on her lap.

'_I know that… I know that, but…'_

"Hmm…" Mamoru stirred from his short slumber, eyes blinking rapidly trying to make sense of what was happening as he let out a groan. He licked his lips turning his head form side to side sweeping the room with his gaze before settling her eyes on the golden haired girl beside him. Luna and Artemis returned to their normal cat phases. "What happened?"

Usagi bit her lower lip again looking away from him. She spotted his medical kit next to Artemis's swaying tail and grinned slightly. This would work out perfectly.

"I'm not sure. Right after you patched me up you just sort of fainted. You looked so tired, have you been up all night?" she questioned, knowing from the past he often forgot to watch out for himself when it came to studying. His eyes widened.

"Yeah, I was studying for a medical test I have tomorrow… I really passed out? I don't remember anything." He placed a hand to his head as if the gesture would help him recall something which never happened.

"It was so sudden, it really shocked me. You need to take better care of yourself, you know," she joked swatting at his arm. He laughed and ran his hand through his tresses.

"I guess. So, you're all right? You said I checked you, how was your wound? What did I say about it?"

"Well… you said it was still pretty bad, but more time and not too much stretching then it would be healed in no time. It won't even leave scars!" _'Ha ha, lucky break! I'm getting out of this! Usagi, my girl, you're a genius.'_

"No scars?" He sounded baffled. "Really?! Let me see it again-"

"No! You, uh, already patched it back up again. Besides, you just said you had an important test coming up tomorrow; you need your sleep! I don't want you to pass out again, that's not very manly; bad for your rep. You need to eat healthily and _definitely _get a lot of sleep. That's _very_ important. I don't think you'll remember that, I should write it down for you." He chuckled.

"Are you saying I don't know how to take care of myself?"

"Maybe." She slyly smiled.

"Maybe you should take care of me then," he grinned roguishly making a move to stand up.

"Well, maybe I should. You obviously can't handle the task on your own."

"I'd like that," he said smiling gently down at her. Usagi blushed and gave a light giggle getting up as well to see him out. He made a grab for his medical kit and headed towards the door.

"Thanks for coming… even though I _told_ you I was fine," she joked mimicking a complaining child.

"It was no problem." Before he opened the door he shyly cast a glance her way, coughing into his hand. "Will you still join me for dinner tomorrow? It'd make me very happy." He walked over to her and grabbed her hand gazing into her eyes. "I also want to know… what's bothering you."

"Of course. I hope by then I'll be able to tell you," she confessed, her face heating up as he ran his thumb over her knuckles. He grinned.

"I'll pick you up at 6:30. Until then…" His speech drifted off as he lifted her hand to his face and landed a soft peck where his thumb was massaging. She gave him a bright smile as he closed the door behind him, and then frowned when he was no longer in sight.

She had a lot of thinking to do. It seemed as the hours went by more and more weight was being added to her list of things to ponder over. Decisions had to be made, and if her choices weren't right, then more than one person was going to be hurt. There was the old senshi, Chibiusa, Nokemono, Mamoru… she didn't know what to do anymore.

But after a good night's sleep and some daydreaming in class, Usagi was sure things were going turn out for the best.

Before she could speak to the two cats and prepare herself some late-night dinner, a far-off scream could be heard in the distance. Usagi groaned, dropping her shoulders in annoyance. _'Is today never going to end?' _

"Usagi-chan!" Luna urged.

"Yeah, Luna, I know. I know," she sighed already in the middle of transforming.

There was too much to think about and not enough time to do it.


	20. Chapter 20

_MoonDragon: I got this up pretty quickly compared to the other chapters, huh? Ha ha, I actually started and stopped a lot. Each time I got a review I worked more and more on it. This chappy is important, and was kind of fun to write. It leads to a lot of important things and stuff and I won't say anymore because I seem to be rambling. So, thanks for all the reviews, and, yay, this story finally has 20,000 hits! Excited I am! Now I must feast upon your new reviews. _

**Unspoken Memories**

**Chapter 20**

Well under way into the fight, Usagi rotated on the heel of her foot dodging the backhand the youma catapulted at her. This model was a fairly human-like one with azure blue skin, pitch black eyes, pointed ears, and black claws. Besides those animalistic features, it held a human appearance. Its greatest fault was its unbelievably slow movement, but it made up for it in brute strength. As she dodged, instinctively she tried to pivot in a counterattack, but she became distracted midway as her mind clouded with thoughts.

'_I wonder if the senshi could handle this battle if they were here…' _she pondered bringing up a hand to catch the youma's fist as if it were only a softly thrown baseball. _'What would they think if they got involved before they got their memories back? _Could_ they get involved without them? Is it right to be their friend again even though they don't know a thing? Would they interfere anyways if I didn't meet back up with them because it's their instinct to fight? I won't have this jeopardizing their dreams, though. They need to finally enjoy their lives.'_

Right then, what Minako told her after she regained her memories played back in her head so clearly she was almost convinced the blond was behind her actually saying it.

"_**We did enjoy life! We had so much fun together everyday, even with fighting youmas on the side!"**_

Oh, how Usagi yearned she could trust those words from her friend and let that turn into the courage needed to return their memories, yet it wasn't enough. _'Even _if_ they could deal with the youma's while having a good life, they're in high school! This would distract them from their dreams _and_ their grades! I can't do that to them! They could die, too! I can't take that risk again! I'm not losing them a third time! But will they forgive me…? _Could_ they forgive me…?'_

"_**Don't you trust us anymore?!"**_ Minako's words shouted as an image of her came into mind; eyes burning with rage from being left out and sorrow for Usagi's sake.

A sudden ache tugged at her heart and she flinched from the sensation.

'_What about Mamoru-kun? If we get together, he'll surely find out I'm Sailor Moon… again. Would he fight to protect me like he used to? Could he without transforming into Tuxedo Kamen, who he now knows nothing about? Could _he_ forgive me for this…?'_

Her head started ringing as if it were a bell being struck too hard. Without knowing, she cradled her cranium in her hands leaving herself wide open for attack. Her knees wobbled shakily as if they were transforming into liquid.

'_And what about Chibiusa-chan? How does she fit into all of this? Where did she come from, and why does she want revenge enough so badly that she's willing to commit murder? Should I stand in her way, saying that killing others is wrong, when I might very well have to do it myself some day? Wouldn't that make me a hypocrite? What kind of heroine would that be? I have to think about the kids who look up to me, they can't see Sailor Moon as that kind of person…_

'_What am I supposed to do?'_

The youma's fist connected cleanly to her jaw causing her neck to twist back enough to crack a few times. Regaining her composure before she bulleted in reverse, Sailor Moon allowed herself to fall back onto her palms. Using the concrete as leverage, she back-flipped herself a few times pivoting away from the youma to catch her breath at a safe distance.

"_**Don't you trust us anymore?!" **_It felt as if someone was in all four sections of her heart striking at the red walls around it, each blow affecting her more than the last. It was getting hard to breath.

"Are you all right?" Luna questioned running in close enough so Usagi could hear. She and Artemis had joined her this time on the battlefield trying to be of any assistance they could. As the feline spoke, the white one ran out onto the grounds and distracted the youma allowing the heroine to take a much needed break.

"Yeah… I'm fine," she replied, panting. Her cheeks puffed up and were bright pink in exhaustion which greatly troubled her advisor. Usagi's eyes were glazed over from her thoughts and felt hazy. It felt as she was looking through the air just about a roaring fire; muddled and obscure.

The fight hadn't started too long ago, and Sailor Moon knew she shouldn't be this worn out yet. As it seemed, it was like she reverted back to her poor skills when she first started out as Sailor Moon. The silver haired girl wiped the sweat off her brow rearranging her footing trying to grab hold of her second wind.

'_All right? I'm anything but! I haven't eaten anything since that ice-cream with Haruka-kun, and I'd do _anything_ to fall asleep right now. I can't possibly fight like this!'_ the relational side of her mind bellowed. She grimaced preparing to get back into the battle listening to what the other half of her was saying. _'But I have to deal with this, no matter how I'm feeling. Stupid Nokemono, haven't they ever heard of vacation time?'_ Internally she sighed. _'The sooner I get this over with, the sooner I can go to bed… I have school tomorrow, too. I've already skipped too many days, I absolutely have to go. And my grades… I don't even want to think about how bad they must be…'_

"Sailor Moon!" Artemis shouted, directing the youma over her way. The heroine nodded seriously planting her feet into the ground pointing straight at its head with her index finger.

"_**Don't you trust us anymore?!"**_ Sailor Moon flinched.

"O-On it!" she forcibly declared feeling the familiar warmth of her energy gathering at her fingertip. A few feet before he collided into Usagi, he made a sharp 90 degree turn to the left joining up with Luna who was getting out of the way. Unable to stop its momentum, the youma charged ahead into a soon-to-be head-on collision with its enemy.

'_Got to finish this,'_ she thought, but suddenly thought of Tuxedo Mask. If he were still around he would interject right about now whisking her away from danger in his comforting arms. She shook her head trying to get rid of the image. _'What am I going to do about him? And the senshi? What about Chibiusa? I'm surprised she hasn't shown up yet.'_ She started to sweat in a different way from exhaustion as her eyes flickered unhealthily not even focusing on the battle.

'_What am I supposed to do about all of this?'_

"_**Don't you trust us anymore?!"**_

'_I don't… I don't know what to do…'_

Inches from being head-butted squarely in the gut, Sailor Moon weakly shouted, "Star Slayer!" The familiar gold-white light balled up at her fingertip ready to be unleashed, but it didn't go at all as planned.

What was supposed to come out as a potently charged beam of pure energy which would plow through and slice and dice the enemy in seconds actually came out relating more to a sparkler. Wide-eyed, Usagi could only watch in horror as it gave a third-degree burn to the navy colored youma as it slammed its head straight into her stomach. Coughing up blood into her gloved hand, she was thrown back into a nearby building. Falling onto her knees which shook like a cell phone on vibrate mode, she sat back clearly in shock.

"What happened?" she whispered, not bothering to put up a resistance toward the stationary threat clicking its claws together in pain. "Why didn't it come out right…?"

Sailor Moon tried channeling her powers again focusing on the Silver Crystal beside her heart only to feel immense pain in doing so. The throbbing made her whole body jump a centimeter off the ground each time her heart pounded. Each little vein seemed to burn white-hot and double in size, the major ones coming visible through her skin most noticeable on her neck which was practically bulging out. Cringing, she collapsed on her stomach, cheek slapping onto the pavement. Usagi gasped for air as if the oxygen in the area had been sucked up. Her vision was darkening.

"Sailor Moon!!" Luna and Artemis both bellowed in pure shock. Their feet seemingly glided over the pavement they were so fast getting to her side; wracked with worry and heart-stopping fear. "Sailor Moon, what's wrong?! Can you hear us? Sailor Moon!!"

"_**Don't you trust us anymore?!"**_

"Don't know… anymore…" she managed to get out as the light in her silver eyes grew darker. Minako's words kept repeating like a chant, chaining her heart into a corner. Her mind realized the youma was still charging in on them like bull on steroids, but her heart just could find the spirit to fight.

"Sailor Moon!!" Luna cried, tears cascading down her cheeks as she pawed at her friend's face trying to keep her awake and with them. Artemis, eyes glimmering as they misted, turned his back letting Luna handle the situation as he was about to wrestle with the oncoming one. He might not be able to do anything, but he could at least buy Usagi some time to recuperate from whatever it was she was going through.

"_**Don't you trust us anymore?!"**_

"… I… I… I don't know what to do anymore!!" she cried out.

Usagi's cry made her throat clench up as if someone were choking her. The senshi were haunting her within her mind, each giving her a disappointed look. Was this issue really about trusting them? But she did trust them; with her life even! There was no one else in the entire_ universe_ she could trust more than them.

'_But… do I trust them with their _own_ lives?' _

"We'll die if you don't get back up!" the white feline shakily called out, all four legs about to give out under him as the danger grew nearer.

Artemis brought her out of the ensnaring tangles of her mind. Now wasn't the time to ponder. She couldn't die yet. Not wanting to go out like this, pulling whatever energy she had within her out with all of her might, she unleashed it in a desperate attempt to live. She picked out the attack that came to mind first. As the energy gathered forcibly, it felt white hot in her veins as it traveled to her hand.

"Lunar Eclipse!"

This attack, as well, was severely downgraded, disappointingly. Its threatening size of a towering, beastly poacher shriveled into the size of a basketball, but that would be all she needed. Her will twisted and guided the pool of black shadow up the youma's leg. Not big enough to swallow the entire prey, Sailor Moon made it cover only the area in which its heart resided in.

Then, glaring, she let the power go and watched as the youma fall to the ground scratching at its chest to no avail. The darkness ate through its skin and completely digested its chest and heart, leaving nothing left to keep the youma alive. It fell, lifeless, onto the pavement, and the heroine and two felines watched as the wind carried off the dust the youma was transforming into.

"Phew!" Artemis exclaimed, slinking down onto his belly laughing unevenly. "I thought I was a goner…"

"Usagi-chan…" Luna whispered nuzzling her cheek. With forced effort Usagi managed to turn onto her back breathing aloud. She clutched at her heart which made her body throb with each beat. Quickly she changed back into her civilian form before the people began to swarm the area again now that the danger had been defeated.

"Can you stand?" the white cat inquired seeing how difficult it was for her to just turn positions. "What happened back there?"

"I don't… know," she answered struggling to get on her knees. "Something's happened… Something's different, something's changed…" As Usagi continued to breathe in deeply and steadily she found the pain beginning to reside back to how she was before the battle, which wasn't much better; starving, exhausted, and incredibly sleepy. Still, it allowed her to get up on her feet.

"This is bad. What if this wasn't a one time thing? What if you remain this way?! We need to find out what happened! Oh, if only Ami-chan were here, she'd find out in no time at all," the advisor fretted. Hearing her friend's name, her train of thought returned to what she was going to do about the senshi, and her heart pinched.

"Tomorrow… please. I just really need some rest," Usagi whispered already on the pathway to her apartment. Biting her lip, she put her hand to her heart gazing toward the road which she stepped on.

"_**Don't you trust us anymore?!"**_

'_I have a lot to think about… but I can't seem to collect my thoughts…'_

ooOoo

"Tsukino-san!!" the teacher bellowed standing disapprovingly at her desk. Arms folded over his buff chest he glared so hard that the students around her shivered. "If you're going to sleep in my class, then you're not welcome in my class! Go stand out in the hall until the bell rings!!"

Hazily, she rubbed at her eyes letting out a yawn. With the battle last night, she didn't get nearly as much sleep as her body required, but here she was. Usagi couldn't afford to miss school again so soon even though there was no chance of getting into college. But if she couldn't move on to the next level, then at least she wanted to get her high school diploma. Yet even something like that seemed far out of her reach at the way things were going.

"Mmm, right… okay…" she mumbled placing her arms on the desk to help lift herself out of the seat. He was trying to intimidate her with his fierce look and angry pointing finger at the door, but he couldn't scare her; he was a fly compared to a youma. Normally she would pretend, but she was too tired to fake fright. Maybe some other day.

Her classmates snickered and gossiped about her as she closed the door; she could hear them as she leaned her back against the door sliding down to the ground, chin touching her chest, eyes downcast. But she wasn't going to cry.

When this first happened, she would weep over the things they would say about her. Things like how she was so sleepy because she was out prostituting at night to earn some cash, or how her parents kicked her out of the house because she was too stupid and worthless. The latest one was how the only reason she was able to advance into 10th grade was because she was seducing the male teachers with her good looks.

Of course, none of those were true, but no matter what she would say the rumors wouldn't end. Usagi stopped trying a long time ago along with crying over it. She didn't have close friends anymore to worry about how they viewed her, so it wasn't as bad as it could've been. It still hurt, though, every time, but by now she was used to the comments.

Not wanting to stand by the door and hear those horrible lies again, she started wandering the school. The teacher wouldn't even know she left if she made it back there at the end of the period. She needed to get somewhere she could be alone while still being on the school grounds.

Urged by the tempting idea of fresh air, Usagi decided the school roof would be her destination. She had found the stairway leading up to it a little bit into her freshman year. You had to take almost unnoticeable trail up into the greenhouse, which was on top, and it had a doorway leading outside.

Once out there, she smiled letting her worries drift away with the wind along with a lazy yawn. Already the gossip seemed like it didn't even happen. It was now just a numb feeling in a small corner of her heart which was being channeled by breathing in the crisp air.

Walking out to the edge she gazed over the city with a fond look in her eyes as her hand rested on the rail. It was so beautiful, whether it was lit up by the nightlights in the dark or illuminating in the sun as it was now. She loved it more than any other place on earth. This was the town which brought her, the senshi, Luna and Artemis, and Mamoru together again after centuries of being separated. To onlookers it was just an ordinary place, but to her it was an irreplaceable treasure. She would protect it forever.

Usagi wandered about up there trying to find a good place to sit on. Last time she came she sat on the edge, but she was still so tired that she couldn't trust herself to not accidentally fall off. As she searched she made a mental note to not get anywhere near the satellites up there. She didn't want to risk breaking one in a random klutz attack.

Finally, she was satisfied settling down on an elevated triangular patch which must've been there to make the room underneath taller or something. It went up three feet and then started slanting into the triangle roof. She climbed onto the cool, smooth textured elevation; school roofs weren't like the ones for normal houses which were scratchy like sandpaper. It wasn't soft or anything like that, but it was surprisingly comforting. Stretching, she closed her eyes. This spot was definitely a candidate for her new favorite resting place.

"_This_ is what they should let students do at school!" she exclaimed basking in the warm sun. Overhead she could hear the call of a cluster of birds flying by. It was tranquil up there, much unlike the hallways always clustered with people and chatter. She could feel her eyelids getting heavier as she relaxed trying to sleep again. "I wish every day could be this peaceful…"

As she thought of peace, Nokemono came to mind. Sadly, as long as they were around eternal peace would not come to her. Just the thought forcibly dragged her away form her calming mood. She sat back up leaning on her arms behind her on the ground for support. Nokemono made her think of the fight and if they saw what happened or not.

'_I wonder what that was about,' _she wondered thinking back to the youma._ 'My powers…'_ She sighed tapping her fingers against the roof. It was so strange. That pain had never been brought about from trying to use her powers. Luna had told her it might've been an anxiety attack which messed with her concentration causing the attacks to not work properly. It was logical, and the thoughts she had that night could've given her an attack, but for some reason it still felt unsolved.

'_Anxiety is a suspect, most likely the culprit, but I don't think it was that alone. My heart hurt so much… unlike anything I've ever felt before when I tried calling out to the crystal-'_

Usagi's eyes widened suddenly realizing something. It stung to use her powers, and the source of her magic was the Silver Crystal. Maybe there was something wrong with it.

With concentration she brought her hands up to heart-level, fingers slightly bent and pointing to the sky as if holding some invisible item. Breathing in and out she shut her eyes as if meditating. When she was completely calm and stable she called forth the Silver Crystal.

Softly, it left her body and phased though her skin. As it left, Usagi felt hallow inside, like she took out a piece of her heart. She could sense it gliding in-between her hands floating in suspension. To solve this problem, Usagi would have to examine the source of her magic.

Eyes closed, she could feel the warmth radiating off of the crystal. It was a comforting ray of light that soothed her. It felt like she had a miniature sun nestled in her hands. Opening her eyes to examine the crystal her heart almost stopped beating.

It was just barely shinning like a night-light. Baffled, she could only stare, mouth agape.

'_The crystal… whenever I take it out it sparkles in rainbow colors so brightly that it could almost blind you! Why is it so dim?'_ It was still beautiful, but it shone in a faded rainbow gleam in a 2-inch diameter surrounded it. _'This is bad. This is _really _bad! The Silver Crystal is the source of my powers, and it looks like it's running out of light! This has never happened before! I-I don't even truly know what this light is, but it's certainly important. What's happening?!'_

Her heart beat thumped against her ribcage so forcibly in fear that it felt like it would break her bones at the rate it was going. Her breathing was shaky as she was at a loss for what she was going to do. Cold sweat broke free form her pores, yet she felt as if she were burning up.

'_If the Silver Crystal has something wrong with it, how will I fight? Without it, I barely have any magic; Nokemono will be able to defeat me in a snap! They wouldn't even have to try! What am I going to do? This is the worst timing ever. The youma's will have nothing in their way to destruction when they're summoned! No one will be able to fight them… except the senshi.'_

Usagi tried to keep her breathing even, but it was difficult. Her eyes never left the crystal safely between the airspace of her hands.

'_Will I have to give their memories back so they can fight in my place? No! No, I can't do that! They shouldn't have to fight because suddenly I might not be able to! But what about the city? What's going to happen to it? The senshi… the crystal… the youmas…'_

She could feel herself getting worked up, and her vision began to muddle. The golden haired girl was starting to have another anxiety attack. It felt as if her heart was now in her head pounding against it without hesitance. It was so fast that a hummingbird's wings would have difficulty keeping up. If she didn't get off this train of thought this would continue until she passed out. But what could she do?

"Luna!" she suddenly shouted beginning to calm down. "S-She'll know what's happening; she has _way _more knowledge on the crystal than I do! She's got to know what's wrong!!"

Just as she came to this realization the door to the green house slammed open. Startled, she was about to make a move to hide the crystal; she was directly across the door in plain view.

Zipping out of the plant-infested room was a white feline with a crescent moon upon its forehead. Usagi sighed in relief even though she was puzzled as to why he was at her school. She wouldn't have to hide if it was just Artemis. He jumped up to where she was breathing harshly. Then he sent her a playful grin.

"Hey," he greeted winking. "I brought you a surprise to cheer you up from last night. It's one part of something that you've wanted to see _reallly _badly!" Usagi looked around and noticed he had nothing with him. Confused, she cocked her head to the side at him.

"What is it?"

"Just wait a few more- is that the crystal?! Oh shoot! Usagi, put it away! Quickly!!" he shouted just now noticing it.

"What? Why? No one else is here."

Before Artemis could continue they both heard echoing footsteps, and from the sound of them the destination was to where they were. Usagi was about to make a move to hide the Silver Crystal, but she stopped hearing a girl's voice tagging along with the steps.

"-shouldn't be at school, why are you here?!" It grew louder as the quick footsteps came nearer. "Do you know how much trouble you're little stunt caused me?! Oh, when I get my hands on you I'll- ow!" There was a crash indicating the teenage had tripped. Growling with a threatening tone, the feminine voice said, "Artemis…"

Usagi gulped trying to put the Silver Crystal back into her body, but it wasn't something she could rush. Fidgeting in a hurry she tried to concentrate enough to put it back in its place. Artemis threw her an apologizing look, but the teen couldn't blame him; he didn't know she would be having it out. A figure was beginning to appear in the entrance to the roof, but it still wasn't back where it belonged. It was hard to concentrate with the excited and anxious, yet nervous and scared flutter in her chest.

Panting, Minako came into the view of the greenhouse doorway. She rested a hand on the archway holding herself up in exhaustion as she panted from the sprint. Her clothes were ruffled and in some places dirty. Her crash must've knocked over a plant and she must've slipped in it. Sweat dripped down her face as her eyes locked on her pet.

"There you are," she wheezed out triumphantly, a victory smirk plastered on her lips. "You are so in for it…" Then her light blue orbs looked up at Usagi and for a moment they just stared at each other, eyes locked. Minako's reflected curiosity and surprise while Usagi's displayed overwhelming fear because the crystal was only half-way in.


	21. Chapter 21

_MoonDragon: It's been like a month... sorry about that. I've been having a lot of computer problems. I got a new computer which is awesome, but it took a while to set it up. Then I had to transfer all of my old stuff onto the new one, and THAT took a while. Then I wrote this chapter a long time ago, but couldn't put it up because Fanfiction wouldn't accept the program which I wrote it on, so I had to get a Microsoft Word CD and load it up. NOW it's here; short, but here. _

_It's a little shorter than the other chapters, but that's because I'm going to switch it to Chibiusa's POV next chapter to build her friendship with Hotaru, and I thought it would just be best to split them into two chaps. Next update will definetely NOT be this late; promise. Sorry about this, and thanks for waiting :D_

**Unspoken Memories**

**Chapter 21**

"I can't believe this! You shouldn't be at school, why are you here?!" Minako shouted running through the upper story of her high school. Her chest elevated with her breath as she pumped her legs in front of her for more speed. In her line of vision she could see Artemis's white tail flailing behind him as if taunting her. She growled feeling the adrenaline in her system hitch up a notch as he dared to challenge her now of all times.

Out of nowhere, while she was taking a test no less, he came frantically frisking into her classroom and begun to cause a commotion. In the process of whatever little plan he had conceded up in that furry brain of his he managed to ruin several test sheets, including hers, and ruined beyond repair the teacher's plan book. His face was raised in a smile as if this was all preplanned, and she felt as if she were looking at the Cheshire cat's grin from Alice and Wonderland.

As Minako shouted for him to behave himself the teacher found out he belonged to her and ordered her to get the problem under control… along with a zero on the ruined test. That was how this whole mess started.

"Do you know how much trouble your little stunt caused me?!" She hustled up the stairs into the greenhouse keeping track of him as best as she could. "Oh, when I get my hands on you I'll- ow!" In the blonde's fury she had slipped on a patch of fallen dirt lain recklessly on the ground and tumbled into an empty pot. Groaning in pain, holding her elbow where a bruise was sure to form, she growled out at the cause of all of this; "Artemis…"

Brushing her soiled uniform to get the dirt off for the most part she managed to stand holding onto the tables strewn with plants to stabilize her footsteps. The fall had left her uncoordinated and she had a limp in her new step; like a new born animal first learning to walk. Or maybe it was from overexerting herself with the high-speed chase which at least a third of the school had witnessed. Now she thought of the embarrassment she was sure to endure for days upon days, maybe even leaking into weeks. It only heightened her frustration.

From her crash she had lost sight of her feline, but by deducting the situation he had only one place to go; the school roof. Heading towards the open door she rested a hand on the archway even after realizing she could walk fine now. Her excuse this time was that she was out of breath and needed to recuperate for a moment. Not too mention she was dieing under the extreme humidity that the greenhouse required for its plethora of plants.

The glistening sunlight struck her corneas a bit too harshly causing her vision to blacken out for a bit, but even though she couldn't see she knew Artemis was in front of her. It was like she could feel the tension in the air of him being caught.

"There you are," Minako wheezed out triumphantly, a victory smirk plastered on her lips. "You are so in for it…" Her light blue eyes began to readjust to the light change and gradually her vision was returning.

The first thing that she realized was that part of the light which had blinded her was a glimmering rainbow sheen emitting from a girl sitting on an elevated patch of roof. Vision still a bit hazy, she curiously tried to look and discover what it could be. Seeing it brought out an emotion of nostalgia. Its small, warm light coated her like a second skin. It was as comforting as an embrace… yet it somehow felt melancholy and lonely. It was like a miniature heart with so much emotion it was practically smothering her.

'_Wow, what is that?'_ she wondered trying to see clearly. _'So pretty… My body is acting strangely. That light is affecting me… I think I've felt like this before, but I can't remember where or why…'_

As Minako's eyes cleared up and she had completely adapted to the brightness Artemis jumped in the mystery girl's lap. His white head veiled whatever was glowing, and in a single moment the rainbow light disappeared.

Blinking, as if imagining it, she stood up correctly walking over to her pet. First thing was first; punishment was in need of being carried out. She took satisfaction as his ears drooped and head tucked into her shoulders knowing the wrath she was going to set upon him. _'That's right!_ _You _better_ feel sorry!'_

Before she could go on a screaming rampage with him about all of the grief he had caused her, she stopped seeing him burrowing into the girls form. Minako paused taking a minute to examine the teen.

She was unlike anything Minako had ever seen before. Hair that sparkled in a mix of gold and silver. Skin as pale as moonlight but not at all unhealthy looking. Eyes a deeper blue than even the clearest sky. Eyes which were right then paralyzed in what seemed to be fear. They stared straight back at her as if locked into place. Mixtures of emotions were running through them, but fear was the most eminent one, and the blonde couldn't help but ponder over why she was so frightened.

Taking a further look at her eyes she could see how they were foggy with slight bags formed under them from maybe a lack of sleep. The golden haired girl's cheeks were also tinted red, and she overall looked really wiped out.

Examining the teenager beyond facial features she saw that her hands looked like they were holding something a ways out in front of her. They, too, were frozen making Minako believe that she was actually looking at a remarkably human-like wax dummy. The way they were placed in was the same area that she saw the mysterious glowing come from and she hoped the girl would know what that was earlier.

"Hey, did you see something shinning just now…?"

ooOoo

Minako walked closer to Usagi and she couldn't find the strength to move. So this was what Artemis meant by he was bringing her one part of something she really wanted to see; her friends. _'But why does his timing have to be so completely awful?! She can see the crystal, can't she? How am I supposed to explain this?' _

Thankfully, Artemis leaped up into her lap concealing the light mouthing the words 'hurry' to her. When Minako made her way one foot in front of her it was safely secure back next to her heart. Even then she didn't move an inch as she furiously pondered over what the heck she should say.

Her old friend asked her something, but Usagi was too frozen to respond or even make out what it was she was asking. This was definitely not her favorite week. Everything seemed to be going wrong.

"Yoo-hoo?" Minako tried getting her attention by waving a hand in front of her face.

Shaking her head breaking free of her trance Usagi berated herself. She wasn't going to act strange and mess up like this scaring Minako off; she wanted her friends back. Truthfully, she still didn't have the answer to whether or not it was right to get close to them again after what she did, but if only for today she wanted to be by them. _'I can have that much, can't I?' _

"I'm sorry, what? I must've been daydreaming," she giggled merrily poking her tongue out while shrugging her shoulders. Putting on a true, elated smile she looked straight at her. The former Sailor Venus seemed taken back from the sudden change, but it made her grin in return.

"Did you see that light just now? It was so strange, tell me I'm not hallucinating," she asked again. Thinking quick Usagi waved it off trying to get a believable excuse.

"Nope. Maybe you just… um… saw a… sun glare? Yeah, there's a lot of reflective stuff up here what with all of the glass! Maybe that's what you saw!" Usagi laughed nervously scratching the back of her head. _'Why is it that whenever I need to lie I can't do it smoothly?' _

Minako gave her a skeptical look. Before opening her mouth she closed it suddenly getting a dangerously eager look in her eyes. The golden hair girl could've groaned. She was a very curious girl; she wasn't just going to let this go. This was going to be just like that time she accidentally ran into her at the park. Minako wouldn't rest until she had the answer.

"Oookay," she dragged out innocently hopping onto the roof to sit next to her implying she wouldn't ask further. Usagi grinned; Minako clearly wasn't convinced. She wasn't giving up, but was going to drop the subject for the meantime. Maybe it was that quality in her that made her such a fine leader.

Suddenly, the blonde's eyebrows furrowed as she glared down at Artemis. It was then that Usagi realized he had been trembling the entire time he was in her lap.

"Hey, you want to hand me that traitorous ball of fur?"

As if not knowing his relationship to her she inquired, "Is this your cat?"

"Well, I sure _thought_ so until he suddenly turned into my enemy," she declared ticked off. Artemis squirmed in Usagi's lap trying to hold on as Minako plucked him into her grasp. With a look of apology she let him be taken.

"What did he do? You seemed pretty angry chasing him up all the way here," she asked grinning. Artemis had a habit of acting without thinking, and just like any other time it was sure to get him in trouble.

A stray yawn escaped Usagi as she rubbed at her eyes. Her weariness was catching up to her. With the crystal and Minako incident she had forgotten, but it returned. She had to fight to stay awake.

"This… this… _idiot _just ran into my classroom and tore up everybody's test! _And_ because of that the teacher gave me a zero for it! I was actually doing well on it, too! I want to know why you did that, Artemis!" she yelled shaking him up and down as if it would get him to spill his plan. His eyes became swirled from the motion and his head bobbed when she stopped from the momentum. "She gave me a zero and it's all your fault!"

"Way to go, Artemis, couldn't you do that at a more convenient time?" the golden haired teen mumbled disappointedly. Because he was trying to cheer her up Minako had to suffer by taking a blow to her scores. Usagi knew that her friend was right beside her grade-wise, so this really was a big deal compared to the average student. Wanting to cheer her up she patted her on the back.

"It's okay; maybe the teacher just said that in the spur of the moment! There might be some extra credit you could do…" She laughed looking at her. "And if she won't let you retake it we can TP her house tonight! You're teacher won't know what hit her! Waking up in the morning it'll be like 'Oh no, my house! I'll never recover; I've been scarred for life! If only I let her retake that test!!'"

Minako looked at her for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

"Hee hee, yeah, she'll see the error of her ways messing with me! We could be ninja and sneak out into the night on a mission! That would be so fun, we could dress up and everything!"

Usagi grinned toothily wishing they really could do that.

"I wish I could've seen it. It's not every day you see a cat going berserk in class. You'll be laughing about this in no time at all!"

"It _was_ pretty funny," Minako confessed giggling. "When he got on the teacher's desk he spilled her coffee all over her lesson plan for the day! He also jumped on this one guy's head and he completely freaked out almost going into a seizure on the floor!" she said causing them both to snicker loudly.

"Ha ha, see? You're already laughing about it," Usagi pointed out suppressing another yawn. Her eyelids were getting heavy.

"Yeah… that's strange, I was so angry a minute ago…" She looked over at Usagi and smiled. "Thanks."

"Yep, no problem. Hee hee, I can imagine us doing the ninja thing."

"We'd be a deadly duo," Minako nodded in agreement. "We'd be ranked number one on the list of people the police need to catch."

"Definitely!"

"By the way, my name is Minako," she revealed holding out a hand. Shaking it they both smiled.

"I'm Usagi." _'This is great! I haven't laughed like this in a long time… I missed talking to my friends…' _

"I really doubt my parents will like hearing about this…" Minako said distantly thinking in all seriousness now. "Oh well… I have a high A in that class… It won't be too hard of a blow, but still. Artemis is _so_ not getting his belly rubbed tonight," she pouted and his ears fell like they were suddenly steel.

"You have a high A?!" Usagi exploded in disbelief. _'Minako-chan's grades are as horrible as mine! How can she have such a high grade?!'_

"Yeah!" she said proudly. "My grades used to be sooo bad a few years ago, but suddenly I've been finding all of this time to study that I didn't have before. It's strange; I don't remember why I wouldn't have time to finish my homework back then. Since they're so great now, though, this test won't damage me too much."

Usagi felt extremely guilty learning this new piece of information. _'Her grades were so bad because of all of the work she had to do as Sailor V and Sailor Venus… I definitely can't bring the senshi back into battle. Grades are important to get a future job. I know first hand how the fighting interferes with school… Of all the times for the crystal to act up, why _now_?!'_

"That's…" Usagi paused to yawn. Her eyes closed for at least half a minute before shakily opening up again as they talked. It's happened few times already. "That's good, then…" Minako offered a worried look.

"Are you okay? You look exhausted."

"What, me? No way, I'm fine!" she lied trying to smile widely. "Hey, we should be heading back to class now, right? Right now I'm actually supposed to be standing outside the door in punishment, and the teacher will probably come to check on me soon," she said leaping off the elevated patch of roof.

Once she landed on her feet she collapsed not being able to support her weight. Landing harshly on the ground Minako and Artemis rushed to her side.

"Usagi-chan, are you alright?!" Minako questioned placing a hand on her shoulder. The white cat gave her a worried look since he couldn't talk in front of his owner.

"Maybe… I'm not too okay right now…" she confessed closing her eyes.

"Hey, Usagi-chan, what's wrong? Stay with me! Usagi-chan!"

Before falling unconscious the golden haired teen smiled not realizing she whispered, "It's good to hear you calling me that again."


	22. Chapter 22

_MoonDragon: Sorry about these last two chapters being so short compared to the other ones. They'll start getting bigger again like before. I also want to thank everyone for sticking with the story so far. I know the updates are stretched out far from each other so I feel I must thank you all from continuing to read it and not forget about the story... I'm sure most of you have forgotten the beginning though, ha ha. Thanks again, as well for the reviews. You all rock. _

**Unspoken Memories**

**Chapter 22**

Chibiusa sat upon a slightly elevated patch of land in the park with a sketchbook her lap. It couldn't be considered a hill, but small children loved to roll to the bottom and sled down it during winter. During this time of day, though, the area was devoid of children; they were all diligently, or in some cases not so diligently, accomplishing schoolwork near the vicinity of a teacher As far as the pink haired girl could figure she was the only one of her age group out enjoying the day at the park.

Her hand gently clenched a marker and it glided over the white paper creating a small white bunny; a simple design but cleanly and professionally made. At the upper part of the page she very carefully picked out words that she wanted to communicate toward the person she wanted to read her work. It was one page of a picture book she was trying to create. It would get the message across that she was too nervous to tell Sailor Moon herself… Usagi.

She feared just saying outright what would happen if she faced Nokemono alone would be too much of a shock for the heroine to deal with. Overtime, Chibiusa would introduce a new page one at a time to the older girl piecing the story together. A gradual realization. It was to be created as a metaphor of her life and a possible… _very possible_ direction it might take.

The one it took where she came from.

This would open her eyes as to why Chibiusa should take care of the threat. It would make her understand what it was she was trying to accomplish.

Taking a small break, the pink haired child placed her sketchbook on the healthy green grass to her side and lied back to enjoy the day. Page one was completed of her story, and she would continue after taking a breather. She wanted this story to be perfectly accurate without directly shoving the truth in Usagi's face. She couldn't rush it.

Closing her eyes she took in a deep breath and released it with a grin. If she imagined, just let her mind wander, Chibiusa could pretend she was back home. This moment reminded her of the palace garden. How the wind was just warm enough that when it brushed your skin it made you giddy, how the gentle sounds of free animals added to the serenity, and how the overall peacefulness of the moment made you forget about everything and _relax_.

This place looked a lot different than where she came from, but she was happy it was the same overall world.

A sound of pain could be heard off into the distance tearing Chibiusa away from the moment she was about to get drunk in. She sat up instantly alert trying to pinpoint the cry. Surveying from her viewpoint on the hill she spotted several boys gathered around a rather frail looking girl.

Chibiusa's cheeks puffed out at how childish they were behaving and at the overall rudeness they displayed. _'Guess I'm not the only kid out here today,'_ she thought standing up to confront the problem. She couldn't just sit there and do nothing. Frowning she made her way down. _'Well, the children here are certainly different! How can they be so mean to that girl?!'_ When she got closer she could make out what the boys were saying to the girl.

"Come on, heal yourself!" a freckled child shouted. He viciously kicked her leg and the victim cried out falling on the ground. Her skin bruised immediately and she placed a hand over the injury as a barrier from further abuse. Chibiusa also noticed a small cut on her arm which was bleeding and dripping onto the grass.

"She's a freak!" a chubby one commented kicking dirt at the figure on the ground. Her violet eyes were filled with so much sadness that they welled over with tears threatening to fall.

"Please stop," the dark haired girl whimpered not getting up. By then Chibiusa was seething at how they treated her and quickened her pace towards them.

"No, I wanna see you heal yourself, freak. We saw you! We saw you healing yourself! What are you?! A monster?!" a rather tall boy for his age questioned violently with fear in his eyes. "Hold her down; we'll hurt her so bad that she'll be _forced_ to do it again!!"

As he said that he received a very violent whap to the head which sent him flying three feet from his position. He collapsed face down in the grass moaning. The other two boys ran to his side kneeling to make sure he was alright.

"What was that for?" he shouted getting to his feet. He cringed after he spoke cradling where a pink haired girl struck him. He met blazing red eyes with a wild temper.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Chibiusa spat standing between the children and the girl on the ground. "You should see yourselves behave! You're horrid and vile! Picking on a little girl like that! Apologize!" The chubby one took a step back and spoke with a trembling voice.

"But she's a freak! She got hurt and healed herself. Like magic! It's not normal… It's strange and it's weird!"

"That's no reason to act like that!" she scolded, hands on her hip. The taller boy who she struck, who she guessed was the leader, seethed as he ran toward her with violent intent.

"You think because you're a girl I'm not going to hit you?!" he bellowed. He threw a wide, clumsy punch at her face which Chibiusa easily sidestepped. Twirling as she dodged, she jumped while spinning and kicked him in the same spot she smacked sending the boy spiraling into a tree. He dropped unconscious making Chibiusa cringe as she landed gracefully.

'_Oops. He's just a human, maybe I should've held back more…' _She stopped herself and barricaded her emotions before they reached guilt. _'No, what he did was completely wrong and immature! He deserved it!'_

"Did you see that?!" the fat one inquired, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Such strength… she's just as much of a freak as Tomoe!!" the freckled boy stuttered. "Let's get out of here!" They both scrambled over their feet fleeing the situation leaving their friend behind to fend for himself.

Chibiusa turned to him; he wouldn't be getting up any time soon. Seeing as the problem was over with she made her way to the injured girl and kneeled beside her, arms hugging her knees, eyes outlined in concern.

"Are you all right?" Chibiusa questioned as her chin rested on her knees. The dark haired and dark eyed girl nodded hesitantly at first as if unsure whether to trust her or not. The pink haired girl frowned in disappointment. "It's okay, I'm not like them."

"… Thank you…" she said in a soft voice expressing her gratitude. Smiling brightly her rescuer nodded. Then she gazed upon the wounds she received from the ruffians.

"Can you really heal yourself?" she questioned. The girl looked away and wouldn't hold her gaze. After a moment of consideration she nodded once. Still she wouldn't meet Chibiusa's eyes as if ashamed for being able to do something so miraculous. "You should take care of that cut and bruise then. You don't want the cut to get infected."

The girl was silent as she cupped the wound spilling small trails of blood down her arm. She managed an unsure smile.

"It's… it's okay. I'll be fine. I'll just bandage it up later…" By the way she was acting Chibiusa could tell she was self-conscious about doing something so unordinary around other people. She gently smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder startling the victim.

"I won't think you're strange or anything," she said in all honesty. "Go on. I think it's amazing you can do something like that. Those boys… they are just ignorant. They're like the mass majority of people; they fear what they cannot understand. It just frightened them and they acted like children to the situation. You have a gift… don't let them make you think it's a curse."

The dark eyes girl blushed adding color to her pale face. Chibiusa grinned seeing it. This person was very pretty and would grow up to be beautiful. After a pause, she closed her eyes and her hand glowed a soft purple light. She let it encase her cut and her skin reconnected and patched up looking like it had before. When that was taken care of the girl brushed it over her light brown bruise returning it to her pale skin color.

"Feel better?"

"Yes… thank you," she smiled at her rescuer.

"You're welcome," she replied standing up. Chibiusa outstretched her hand toward the girl. "My name's Tsukino Usagi… but you can call me Chibiusa!" She giggled at the last part. The nickname Usagi had given her was beginning to grow on the child. She liked it. It was cute.

"Tomoe Hotaru," Hotaru smiled grasping the pink haired girl's hand in hers. As she helped Hotaru stand up Chibiusa prayed this would be a beginning of a friendship. She barely knew anyone here and someone to talk to would be a great comfort.

"Do you want to hang out with me, Hotaru-chan? It would be more fun than being here by myself…"

Hotaru's eye widened as if not expecting her to say something like that. That was when Chibiusa saw that they were alike; both lonely. With a warm smile she nodded enthusiastically filling Chibiusa with joy. Her first friend her age here…

The pink haired girl gave a quick look back to the hill where she was working on her picture book and suddenly had an impulse to show it to Hotaru. An opinion on it would let her know how well, or how bad, it currently was.

"Hey, I'm sort of trying to make a picture book. Will you read a page of it for me? It's up there on that hill."

"Of course," the dark eyes girl replied. "I'd love to see it."

Chibiusa grasped her new friend's hand in hers and directed them towards their destination. She looked back at Hotaru as they walked and smiled before turning back. Hotaru blushed slightly in embarrassment and smiled.

"You're very kind," she suddenly said. Chibiusa's eyebrows rose at the declaration.

"You think so?"

"Hmm. When most people find out about my… ability… they always fear and scorn me. My dad and I have had to move before because of it. You're the third person I've ever met to just accept me like that. And you stopped those boys when they were picking on me… Most people would just pretend not to notice so they don't get involved."

"Then there must be a lot of bad people out there. I don't see how anyone could just let that happen to another." _'The third person,' _she wondered. _'I wonder who the other two are. Well, I guess that's not really important right now.'_ "Why didn't you stand up for yourself? Those boys didn't seem very strong."

"I'm… I'm not much of a fighter. I have no real strength that could be used in combat… Well… except for one…" Her voice drifted off and Hotaru seemed to be plunged into deep thought. Her expression turned somber and her grip loosened on Chibiusa's hand. She soon regained herself when she realized the awkward silence they had entered. "I can never do much in a fight… All I can do is heal myself and others…"

"Well, I think that's wonderful. You don't have to be a fighter," Chibiusa told her. Hotaru shook her head sadly.

"But my two friends… they sort of fight a lot… I can never do anything for them during that time. I can only stand on the sidelines and hope for the best. I don't have any strength, I can't do anything."

Chibiusa suddenly laughed intriguing Hotaru who frowned thinking she was being made fun of.

"It sounds to me like you can do a lot for them!" she stated happily. "Someone always fights harder when there's someone waiting for them after the battle. Just being there and supporting them like you do… I'm sure they appreciate you in many ways."

"…"

"And when they get done fighting they're sure to be injured. Then you can heal them with that power of yours. Don't belittle yourself; you can do many things!" She grinned and they stopped walking as they were at the top of the elevated patch of land. "Strength isn't just how well you can fight. It's how well you can persevere!"

Hotaru gazed at her with wonder. "How well you can… persevere…" she mumbled. They sat down next to each other with her sketchbook separating the space between them.

"My mama and papa… they told me that all of the time. Even if you think you can't do anything in some situations there is _something _you can do if you try. All you have to do is persevere. That's the greatest strength you can have."

"They sound like very wonderful people," she said warmly. Chibiusa nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah… they're both really great…" _'I miss them terribly,' _she somberly thought. She shook her head ridding herself of that emotion. _'I'll see them as soon as my business is done here.' _She grabbed her sketchbookand held it out for Hotaru to take. "It's only one page, will you read it?"

Hotaru gently received it and looked it over. At once her eyebrows raised at the artistic ability placed into the page.

"You did this freehanded?" Chibiusa nodded. "It's amazing. It's a simple design, but it's made so well; almost as if it were a published work. Will you continue the story?"

"Yeah, of course! So you really like it? Ha ha, that's great! I'm so happy; I want this to be perfect!"

"How did you get so good at drawing?" she inquired handing her sketchbook back to her.

"I inherited it from my mama. She's so good you can't help but stop and stare at what she can create. She paints in her free time and papa always hangs them up around the cas… our house's walls! I want to be as good as her someday."

For a while they sat in silence enjoying the day until a thought struck Chibiusa.

"Shouldn't you be in school right now?"

Hotaru shook her head. "It's a half day today because the teachers are grading so many papers… Shouldn't you know that? If you didn't you'd be in the school right now."

Chibiusa laughed nervously. _'Ha ha, I don't go to school here; of course Hotaru-chan would think that question was strange.' _"Well, I'm home-schooled so I don't know anything like that." _'Thank goodness I didn't inherit my mother's horrible lying ability as well.'_

"I see," she replied. Suddenly her eyes opened wide as she looked at a dainty watch hanging from her wrist. "Oh, speaking of school, mine's about to start soon! I have to go. It was very nice meeting you, Chibiusa-chan." Chibiusa nodded disappointedly and truthfully wanted her company longer but knew she couldn't keep her.

Hotaru cast a glance at the passed out boy under the tree and brought a hand to her lips thinking. "What should I do about him…?"

"Nothing!" the pink haired girl declared somewhat angrily. "Let him lay there."

"But he'll miss school-"

"So?! He deserves to get in trouble! I'm sure if someone starts to worry his friends will come gather him up."

Hotaru nodded and hesitantly made her way down the slope. Once at the bottom she waved back up at her and took a step forward. She paused and turned back around.

"Will we see each other again?!" Hotaru yelled with a hand to her mouth to make her voice louder. From where she was sitting Chibiusa made a long nod accompanied by a large smile.

"Of course we will! Bye-bye!"

As Hotaru faded from her line of vision Chibiusa smiled contently. _'I made a new friend,' _she couldn't help but think. It made her giddy. Where she came from she didn't have many companions her age, and to make one this easily made her pleased. _'I hope we see each other soon…' _


	23. Chapter 23

_MoonDragon: I thought this chapter would be longer when I planned it... guess not, ha ha. The others will be longer... hopefully. I got this up pretty quick compared to usual, huh? Lately I've been seeing this story as more of a chore than a pleasure, but all of a sudden I just remembered how fun it was creating this. Thinking about how I'm going to end it makes me all excited and junk, how geeky am I? Ha ha! Well, now you guys will learn what happened to make Nokomono hate Usagi so much in detail. _

_Someone asked me about the story book Chibiusa is writing. I'll go into more detail about it later; it's pretty important. Last chapter was just supposed to introduce it and give it a mystery feel. It'll get clearer later on. _

_Oh, I put when they say 'outcast' in bold just because I thought it'd be cool. I made a note a looong time ago (first few chapters) that Nokemono means 'outcast.' That's why their group is called that. Okay, enough of my blabbering, please read and thanks for sticking with the story!!  
_

**Unspoken Memories**

**Chapter 23**

_Haruka coughed into her gloved hand as she waited outside the Moon Kingdom's throne room along with Michiru and Hotaru. Her fingers repeatedly clenched and unclenched as she nervously paced out in the hall fretting about the outcome of this meeting. She had never met the royal family of the Silver Millennium, and if she made just one mistake they might refuse to help their kingdoms in such a time of despair. _

_Michiru calmly leaned against the wall with closed eyes taking in deep, calming breaths. Her face was flushed red and as she opened her eyes they were hazy and on the brink of becoming unfocused. She, too, knew the severity of how the outcome of their conversation would affect their lives. Poverty had plagued all of their planets; the Moon Kingdom was the last place they could turn to in their hour of need._

_Not only was their economy dropping faster than a boulder off a cliff on earth, but a horrible plague was spreading which was the causing their downfall. Some unknown, foul chemical had been released into the atmosphere which made their oxygen toxic and it was slowly chipping away at their health. Haruka once again let out a rash cough into her hand and cursed at her condition. She did not want to offend the royal family with her illness. _

"_Hotaru!" Haruka said more roughly than intended which made the little princess jump. "You're the only one of us who has actually met the princess. What is she like? Will she really help us?"_

_Hotaru managed a nod and the sandy haired woman's eyes softened looking upon her friend's frail form. The girl was weak from birth to begin with, and this disease only made her worse. Her eyes carried deep, dark bags under them and her skin was now a shade of pale which death would embrace. Her breaths were ragged even from doing nothing more than standing as she was. Her knees seemed like they would give out under her, but she did not collapse. Despite having a fragile body her spirit was strong and she would not let the toxic in her system keep her from missing out on this important meeting. _

_It was because of the small, dark haired girl that the three of them were gathered on the moon to beg for assistance. She had assured them that Princess Serenity would help them countless times before they made the journey to where they now were, but Haruka was still overwhelmed with doubt. They had nothing to offer in return; what ruler would agree to help without anything to be gained? _

"_She's very kind," she whispered as she smiled warmly, her voice straining against being used. Michiru went to her side to help her stand and gazed upon her worriedly. "Kinder than anyone I've ever met. She's very quiet… and always seems to have her guard up around her emotions, but if anyone will help us… it's her. She's always helping others to a point where it sometimes even incontinences herself. A very selfless person."_

"_But what if she isn't present during our talk?!" Haruka asked running a hand through her hair. She breathed in deep which caused a pain in her chest and then exhaled trying to calm herself. "I've heard rumors that she's always hanging around down there on earth nowadays. Even if she's as willing to help as you claim her to be, none of that will matter if she's not even here."_

"_Please calm yourself, Haruka," Michiru requested. "Kindness runs in the Lunaranian bloodstream; the mother is no doubt the same as her daughter. The queen is said to be a fair, benevolent leader. They won't just leave us to suffer. They will do _something_." Despite the strength the aqua haired woman tried to display in her words her eyes showed that she wasn't fully convinced as well._

_They waited in silence after that. Each too wrapped up in their own thoughts to speak of the subject further. Haruka thought of her mother and father who had been infected too critically to leave the palace and ask the Moon Kingdom themselves for assistance. It was the same for her friend's as well. The old were having the worst time since their immunities couldn't fare well against the toxin. _

_Hey brow furrowed as she remembered the streets of her kingdom on Uranus. Trash was spewed along every surface… blood coated walls as if they were half-finished layers of paint. Children bawled and fought amongst each other for morsels of sparse food. Adults shamed themselves by stealing anything they could grab a hold of and openly killing when someone got in their way…_

_How could her once proud planet be reduced to such disgrace because on this unknown disease? _

"… _The halls…" Hotaru whispered in the deserted area._

"_What was that?" Michiru questioned before succumbing to multiple coughs. Once she stopped the dark eyes girl continued. _

"_There are no guards… in sight. This is the Moon Kingdom's palace and main hallway… How can there be no security…?"_

"_There were soldiers at the front gate," the aqua haired woman pointed out. Hotaru softly shook her head._

"_The outside is guarded… but the inside is not. Something's is… strange."_

"_I've heard that there's trouble between the earth and the moon. There's been talk about an all-out war. Maybe a battle is taking place and all soldiers were called to action," Michiru commented. Despite what was happening on her plant she managed to keep track of the news in the galaxy. _

"_But this is the _palace_! It should never be without guards… Especially near the throne room!" _

"_It must be some fight…" Haruka said. "But the guards said to wait out here until the queen returns… let's just pray this so called 'kind' princess will be with her when we start talking."_

"_She _is_ kind," Hotaru whispered. _

_Suddenly there was an echo of footsteps resounding throughout the walls of the hallway. Each princess stood erect and turned to the direction the noise was coming from. Coming towards them was the leader of the Silver Millennium, Queen Selenity. By her side was the princess that Hotaru mentioned. _'Thank God, we might actually have a chance to survive!'_ Haruka thought in delight. _

_Once the two royal figures stood before them Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka bowed low. The sandy haired woman looking up through her bangs to take in their appearances since this was the first time she had seen them. They looked identical, though the princess was just a tad shorter in height, and the queen held sharper facial features making her look wise beyond her young image. She held her breath at awe of the power they held over them. _

_Their survival depended on these two. _

_When they rose Haruka was able to look into Princess Serenity's eyes and was struck speechless. Kindness? That was what Hotaru had said the princess was like, but these eyes held no such thing. _

_Black orbs with a touch of blue stared back into her azure ones and she broke out into a cold, spine tingling sweat. She almost forgot to breath. It was like looking into an empty abyss with no hope of ever getting out. She immediately turned her head to avoid getting trapped. _

_Those eyes knew no kindness… they only knew hatred and how to evoke fear in another. They were definitely _not_ kind. _

"_What is it you want, I'm very busy!" the queen's harsh voice clawed the tense atmosphere. Gulping, Haruka was spared to speak as Michiru took over._

"_Your highness…" She stopped and as a fit of coughing rocked her. The princess scoffed and glared. _

"_The guards informed us that this was to be important; stop that coughing and get on with the subject!" _

_Haruka glowered as she spoke that way to her closest friend and was about to do something about it before receiving a stern look from Michiru. She bit her tongue. _'I can't speak out of term. I can't mess this opportunity up!'

"_Please excuse me." She bowed. "It's about the matter of our planets. As you know, there's some sort of plague fouling the air and it's causing a riot in our kingdoms. People are acting barbaric amongst each other and because of the chaos our economy is dying. We… we can't rely on ourselves any longer; the problem is beyond us. Please… without your help I fear none of our planets will survive._

"_I have heard of your healing abilities. I'm sure that with the Silver Crystal you could lift this horrible curse from our kingdoms. Please, I _know_ you can help us!"_

_Queen Selenity didn't even pause before she asked, "And what are you willing to offer for our services?"_

_Haruka looked into her eyes and noticed they were the same shade and color as her daughters. The princess of Uranus gritted her teeth and spoke in despair._

"_We can't really offer anything at the moment. We have nothing to give due to our situations… But once we recover I'm sure there's something we could do in return! I've spoken to my father, and all of the remaining royal families agree to join the Silver Millennium and recognize you as the overall leader of the galaxy. So please…" Haruka disregarded her pride and kneeled on the floor for the lowest bow she could manage. Michiru and Hotaru followed her actions. _"Please help us!!"

_This was their only hope. This was the last place they had to turn to. This was the moment which would decide the fate of their planets._

_A feeling of hope dared entered Haruka's chest and it grew as the silence prevailed. They were in such dire need. Surely, even though they seemed rather rude and snobbish, they could not refuse such a plea. No one was that heartless._

_No one could possibly be that heartless._

"… _Did you think we would agree to that?" Serenity asked gliding closer toward them. Haruka looked at her startled and felt that bundle of hope deflate. "That's not nearly a good enough offer. You'd join the Silver Millennium? Ha, don't make me laugh. Your planet is already decaying due to your poor leadership. I think that disease is a sign that this is where you stop progressing. If you joined you'd only bring misfortune upon _us_."_

_Haruka could no longer contain her anger. She slammed her hands down upon the marble floor and let the full release of her irritation come through. _

"_We are falling due to this disease, not because of how we rule!! We have done nothing wrong! You have the power to help us; will you just shrug us off like that? So easily?! We are here groveling beneath your feet; will you just disregard us so blatantly?!" She bit her lip so hard that it drew blood. Michiru tried to hold her down, but even she could do nothing for her unstoppable rampage. "You have the Silver Crystal! You can do anything! Are you just going to pretend and forget about our situation?!"_

"_Be silent!" Queen Selenity ordered, her voice thundering off the walls. "You will bring nothing but calamity to our people. Deal with the problem with your own power. I have no reason to help such a worthless race!"_

"_Please help us!" _

"_Why should we help you?! You're not even a part of our kingdom!" Serenity roared. "You're just __**outcasts**__!"_

"_We said we'd join if you just _help_ us!!" Michiru countered. The moon princess sneered._

"_Too little too late."_

_Hotaru, up till this point, had remained silent. All she did throughout the short conversation was stare at Princess Serenity with doubt and fear. Struggling to keep from coughing she stood up and walked forward to her friend who she had said was so kind and caring. _

"_Serenity-chan…" she mumbled. "You look different… your eyes…" Her eyes widened in disbelief as if realizing something. The dark eyed girl brought her hand up to her mouth covering it as she gasped. "You… you're not-"_

"_Do not call me 'chan' like we are so close!" she demanded slapping the child across the face. Hotaru held her cheek and Haruka saw a blaze in her friend's eyes like no other time she's seen them. She looked furious and ready to pounce. _

"_Who are you?! You can't possibly be Serenity-chan!! What are-"_

_Serenity immediately silenced Hotaru with a wave of her hand and a mumbled spell. She was engulfed in a black light and her image was fading rapidly. The princess had casted a transportation magic and it was teleporting Haruka's small friend elsewhere. Hotaru desperately tried to relay a message towards her friends and shouted as loud as she could in her condition._

"_Don't be fooled! That's not…" Her voice dropped off there as she faded from their sight. Haruka and Michiru bolted from the ground but stood their ground._

"_Where did you send her?!" Michiru questioned venomously. _

"_Back to Saturn where she belongs. We're through with this conversation. You asked for help, and we're not giving any." The silver haired, black eyed princess smirked and it made Haruka even more blazed than she already was. _

_Serenity raised her hand and the same dark light was now enveloping Haruka and Michiru. The sandy haired princess tried to fight against the transportation, but there was nothing she could do. Selenity and her daughter started chuckling at their attempts._

"_Looks like this is the end of Saturn… Neptune… and Uranus… huh?" the princess mocked laughing louder as tears began streaming down Haruka's and Michiru's face._

"_It's can't be…" Michiru cried; her pain and sorrow trying to escape through her tears. "She was our last hope…"_

_Haruka's heart was thrown into chaos and despair at their last attempt for the people of her planet. _'I… I've never hated anyone so much!!' _she thought as her vision of the two laughing royalty started to fade to black._

'They could help. They have the power to save us! We groveled and begged liked common folk shaming our rank and kingdoms… They have nothing to lose and yet they do nothing! We even agreed to join the Silver Millennium!! '

_In her eyes they were disgraceful. People like that didn't deserve to be in charge of the Silver Millennium and had no right whatsoever with positions of power. They only looked out for themselves and treated other's problems as if they were unimportant. Even though thousands would die and they could prevent it, they chose to snicker and do nothing._

_They didn't deserve to even_ live.

"_We'll… _I'll_ never forgive you! Even if I may die, my hatred will live on!! You will not go unpunished for your cruelty!" Serenity merely smirked and waved good-bye letting out a laugh. "You'll regret this! You hear me?! _You'll regret this!!_" _

ooOoo

Haruka woke up breathing harshly and covered in a sheet of skin-chilling sweat. Her face was buried in her folded arms on a school desk. Several students stared at her as she finally awoke, but nobody snickered at her falling asleep during class. They were too frightened. When her eyes opened they were burning in hatred so deep that it almost scalded them as they looked directly at her. Her azure eyes were still set in the death glare she had in her dream.

No, not a dream; a memory was a better word for it.

Abruptly, Haruka rose from her desk, hands placed firmly on the wood of the desk pushing her up. The teacher sent her a raised eyebrow wondering what it was she was doing. Apparently she had not noticed her student dreaming during her lecture.

"Tenoh-san, is everything all right?" she inquired with worry evident in her aged eyes. Haruka was a diligent student and rarely interrupted class in such a way.

"No… not really," she admitted wiping some sweat from her brow. She didn't feel well. That dream… that memory… she hated it. Each night she would go back to that moment in the past where they had begged Princess Serenity for help. And each time she cruelly casted them away like she had 1000 years ago. She could still hear that horrid _laughing_… "May I go to the nurse?"

"Not feeling well?" the teacher asked clucking her tongue. "Sure, go right ahead. If you don't come back I'll have someone send you your things. You look so pale, dear. Hurry, now."

"Thanks," she mumbled quickly escaping the row she was seated in and stepping out of the classroom. She walked through the halls as if she were on a mission and brushed by students in her way as they scampered about to wherever it was they were going. Haruka made her way towards a door leading outside which was devoid of an adult's notice and exited the school.

She needed some air.

Once outside she found a bench and sat down on it. Haruka leaned her elbows on her knees and placed her forehead on her hands which were interlocked with each other.

She just didn't understand. Why would the queen and princess refuse to help them? After they were transported back to their planets they found that the condition in the air had worsened. Many people had dropped dead in the streets as the toxin grew thicker in the air. When she had forcibly arrived back she was brought to her knees by the impact it had on her lungs. After a few days of trying to survive…

Well… that was the end of her life as the princess of Uranus. A pitiful downfall for all life on Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn; planets which were once so prosperous.

"That damn plague!" she cursed in a whispered feeling her eyes water over. "It ruined everything!" Her hands clenched together tighter making her knuckles turn white. "And the Moon Brat…! This reincarnated life is fate! We'll be able to get revenge on how she deserted us. I'll make her suffer _so much_!! As much as everybody on our planets combined! After she's exhausted to her limit, I'll take away everything precious from _her_! She'll regret abandoning us… us **outcasts**."

As she vowed a picture of Sailor moon's eyes replayed in her head. They were nothing like they were in the past. Those dark black orbs which could stop someone from breathing were replaced by kind, silver blue orbs which gave hope and warmth. Haruka was almost stricken with the fear that that may not have been the same person and that she was terrorizing an innocent girl.

"No, she looked _exactly_ like her… except for the eyes…" She growled as anguished tears escaped her. "No! It was just a trick! Possibly an illusion made by magic. There's _no way_ her eyes could be so caring and kind. Impossible." Haruka wasn't going to be fooled. The Moon Brat must've been deceiving her. That was it. Just a trick. An act.

The hot trails of tears rolled down her cheeks harder and faster as she wept in her fury and sorrow. Despite her wrath and rage she couldn't help but wonder…

"Why wouldn't they help us…? How could they abandon us like that…?"


End file.
